Todo lo que fuimos y no seremos
by miel-tonks
Summary: Harry y Ginny...
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**Capítulo uno. **

Lo vio caminar escondido tras las sombras, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera sólo una parte mínima de la decoración, sin importancia, desechable. Y hacia un buen trabajo en ocultarse, nadie le dio una segunda mirada; todos los allí reunidos lloraban, se despedían, reían y todo eso le ayudó, todo eso le camufló.

—¿A quién estás viendo?—Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado se removió hasta alcanzar la ventana, y sus ojos azules buscaron lo que su hermana parecía retener en sus pupilas con tanta fuerza, pero no encontró nada, así que desistió en un suspiro—. ¿Viste a Hermione?

—Ella no te da ni la hora—murmuró sin perder de vista a la sombra, Ron murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Puede que no pero quizás…

—Quizás nada Ron, la trataste como una gran plasta por años, no esperes que ahora que te das cuenta que es una chica ella vaya a hacerte caso, no lo mereces—su hermano pareció realmente herido con sus palabras, ella arriesgó una mirada carente de emociones y él terminó por acostarse casi completamente en el sillón, Ginny volvió la mirada a la ventana.

—¿De verdad crees que jamás va a perdonarme?

—De perdonarte no sé, ella es una con el mundo en ese aspecto, no creo que guarde real rencor a nadie aparte de ti, pero si esperas que algunas vez te vea como un posible aspirante romántico es mejor que esperes sentado, porque yo no lo creo.

—¿Tienes que ser tan directa?—ella bufó.

—Ron, hace mucho que perdiste tu oportunidad. Déjala vivir en paz, sólo la incomodas.

—Tampoco soy ningún acosador—Ginny murmuró alguna clase de risa, él rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué ves con tanta insistencia de todos modos?—cuestionó observando con atención a su hermana, puede que cuando ambos eran niños ella fuese dulce y amable, y quizá aún lo era, pero aquellas cualidades estaban ya tan enterradas dentro de su alma que dudaba seriamente que alguna vez volvieran a salir a flote.

Ginny Weasley no había sido la misma desde el incidente de la cámara de los secretos, que no sólo le había robado la inocencia, sino que también la había sentenciado a una vida llena de susurros tras su espalda y soledad que cargaba como un bulto de huesos como penitencia de algo en lo que no había tenido el control. De la Ginny alegre que sentía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad ya casi no quedaba nada, los años la había hecho agrietarse, la falta de contacto humano la habían hecho perder parte de su empatía.

Eran tan terriblemente directa y seca que nadie se atrevía a acercársele para hablar, Ron se consideraba, aparte de Luna y un poco Delmeza, el único contacto humano que su hermana tenía en la escuela, y era preocupante. Todo el tiempo se preocupaba por ella, después de todo pronto habría una guerra y sería una guerra en donde alguien como Ginny podría elegir un mal camino.

—Vuelvo en un segundo—la respuesta no era la que quería, pero reaccionó igualmente, se levantó de su asiento y la tomó por el brazo cuando ella se dispuso a salir del vagón.

—¿A dónde vas? El tren está a punto de partir—ella se soltó con una mueca áspera y dio otro paso hacia la puerta.

—Sólo voy al baño. Vuelvo en nada.

—Ginny…

—¡Estoy bien, Ron! Puedo cuidarme a mí misma, no necesita a un guardaespaldas detrás de mí—aclaró antes de abrir por completo la puerta del vagón y salir a pasos rápidos, Ron ni siquiera la observó irse, soltó un suave suspiro y cubriéndose la cara se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

Nadie merecía la vida que su hermana había tenido, nadie merecía volverse una paria, ser el centro de miradas acusatorias, nadie lo merecía. Mucho menos alguien que había sido tan dulce como Ginny, y en parte era su culpa, lo sabía con tanta certeza que hasta dolía. Había sido muy idiota cuando Ginny había entrado en Hogwarts, jamás le había dado una segunda mirada, jamás se había dado cuenta de que su hermana se estaba deteriorando poco a poco.

/

Ginny arriesgó una segunda mirada tras su espalda, pero era obvio que su hermano no la había seguido, así que escondiéndose de un par de niños que pasaba corriendo a su lado salió del tren.

Pocos estudiantes quedaban, uno o dos niños rezagados que se apresuraban a despedir a sus padres con vergonzosos abrazos, pero aún había movimiento, el vapor del tren y los ruidos que venían de éste era suficiente para llamar la atención, así que casi sin problemas Ginny pudo deslizarse por la plataforma.

Pronto pudo verlo de nuevo, se había pegado a la pared que dividía ambos mundos, no lo había cruzado, lo que era una suerte porque con lo que Ron la había entretenido se había esperado prácticamente lo peor.

Parecía a la espera de alguien o algo. Y Ginny tuvo cuidado de esconderse detrás de un pilar y observar cualquier movimiento que hiciera, no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué estaba acechándolo… _no Ginny, no lo estás acechando, es pura curiosidad_… quizá sólo había visto en sus ojos lo suficiente para saber que estaba tan roto como ella, y eso era mucho decir, después de todo de ella nadie esperaba nada, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía, pero de él esperaban todos grandes cosas, esperaban a un héroe, a un salvador, a otro señor oscuro, a un traidor…

Esperaban tanto y era todo tan diferente que Ginny se sentía especialmente sorprendida de que hubiera durado tanto sin que…

Fue sólo un movimiento, un perceptible asentir con la cabeza, fue tan pequeño que Ginny apenas pudo notarlo, pero así fue, así que dirigió su cabeza al tren, había alguien observando desde una ventana, no pudo notar nada más, la sombra se fue tan pronto como él le dio la espalda y cruzó sin dar una segunda mirada la barrera.

El tren dio una gran sacudida en ese momento, Ginny se quedó allí parada, sin saber siquiera a dónde ir. Las ganas de seguirlo eran fuertes, pero Ron la estaba esperando en el tren, y además… ¿Qué pintaba ella queriendo ir tras de él? no eran amigos, tampoco conocidos. Probablemente le debía una deuda de vida que jamás podría alcanzar a pagar, pero aparte de eso apenas y le había dado una segunda mirada en Hogwarts.

Aunque Ginny inconscientemente lo hacia todo el tiempo. Y no porque todavía siguiera pensando en él como el héroe de los cuentos que su padre le contaba por las noches, tampoco porque tuviera algún interés romántico. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había renunciado a tales sentimientos, pero había algo en él. Un magnetismo, una infinita tristeza, una sonrisa sarcástica… era todo y nada, todo y nada de él atraían a la pelirroja. Quien lo observaba sólo porque a veces lo encontraba tan parecido a ella que daba miedo. Aunque él era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella nunca lo sería.

Uno de los niños se despidió de sus padres por última vez y al fin corrió hacia el tren, el otro niño lo siguió casi al instante. Ginny tomó una respiración profunda. ¿Qué había en Hogwarts aparte de Ron? En realidad nada, realmente, ni siquiera se interesaba tanto en sus calificaciones, aunque tenía muy buenas notas, más por el hecho de todo el tiempo libre que mataba estudiando que porque realmente fuese algo que le interesara.

Él había escapado, era tan obvio que por un momento quiso reírse al imaginar todo el caos que su marcha daría en Hogwarts. Y ella era probablemente una de las dos únicas personas en darse cuenta de aquello. Sin embargo, ni por un segundo pasó por su cabeza avisar a alguien, observó de nuevo la barrera, una familia salía presurosa, el tren hizo otro enorme ruido y empezó a andar con lentitud suficiente como para que con esfuerzo Ginny lo alcanzara en una rápida corrida.

Pero no se movió, ni cuando tomó más velocidad ni cuando lo observó marcharse, no sabía cómo sentirse, quizá era porque tampoco sentía gran cosa. Tomar el tren había sido una lenta muerte durante cinco años, el sexto año no sería muy diferente.

Era su yugo, la mantenía tan poco cuerda que dudaba seriamente que alguna vez lo hubiese tomado con alegría. Las familias que se habían quedado a decir adiós a sus hijos comenzaron a salir, Ginny no se quedó mucho tampoco. Observó por última vez la cola del tren y luego presurosa bajó la cabeza y corrió hacia la pared.

Cruzarla por el lado contrario fue extraño, pero tampoco se quedó mucho a pensarlo. A veces odiaba tener el cabello del color que lo tenía, esta era una de esas veces. No dudaba que si se hacía ver mucho alguien mágico podría después decir que la había visto. Así que rogó con encontrarlo pronto y caminando comenzó a observar la estación muggle.

No tardó mucho en volver a encontrarlo, se había deshecho de la túnica de mago que momentos antes había tenido y aun tratando de pasar desapercibido traía sólo ropa muggle, no lo pensó mucho, corrió tras de él sin gritar su nombre o tratar de llamar su atención, él no se dio cuenta al principio.

Llegó hasta uno de los guardias y pronto notó en la expresión del hombre que él lo había hechizado, porque el guardia no tardó en tener una mirada totalmente hueca y caminar con él siguiéndole la espalda.

Ginny no perdió el tiempo, caminó a paso presuroso hasta ponerse a su lado y antes de que se diera la vuelta, le tomó con fuerza por el codo.

—Hola—susurró como única respuesta, el aludido tardó en moverse, abrió ligeramente los ojos y después arriesgó una mirada a la muchacha, cuando la reconoció una mueca muy furiosa se posó en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?—soltó con aplomo. Dando una sacudida lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo soltara y tomando en cambio con fuerza su brazo, Ginny no dijo nada ante aquel brusco movimiento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vi salir o más bien escapar—dijo al fin.

—Esa no es la respuesta que quiero. ¿Vienes a llevarme de regreso? Porque no pienso regresar, no me importa hechizarte, si hay que hacerlo para que me dejes, voy a hacerlo—ella rodó suavemente los ojos.

—Si quisiera que regresaras no hubiera venido sola. Tú obviamente cuentas con la ventaja de la magia, me destrozarías sin dudarlo y yo no podría hacer nada—susurró—, además, el tren acaba de salir hace casi nada—ante aquella declaración, él aligeró casi sin darse cuenta el agarre de su brazo, ella se relajó ligeramente, aunque no agradeció el gesto, él no le dedicó ninguna mirada cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Deberías ir camino a Hogwarts.

—Tú también—refutó, el aludido suspiró.

—¿Quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión? Porque no…

—¡No quiero nada de eso!—murmuró con fuerza—. Hogwarts es también mi cárcel, ¿con que gusto te volvería a llevar allí? No tengo tanto poder de convencimiento aunque quisiera, y no quiero, ese es el problema—el guardia seguía guiándolos, ninguno de los dos le hizo mucho caso.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?—Ginny se alzó ligeramente de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Qué quieres tú? Volverás a toda la comunidad mágica loca cuando se den cuenta que te has ido—una risa casi sarcástica salió de los labios del muchacho.

—Tú acabaras con tu familia, y no veo que te importe mucho. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo volver a tus padres?

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero volver con ellos?

—Probablemente tengas que vivir bajo un puente entonces. Porque aquí no tienes nada, Weasley—la aludida soltó un suave suspiro.

—Tampoco es así. No hubiera bajado del tren si allá tuviera algo. Tampoco tengo nada allá, no hay mucha diferencia.

—Tienes una cama y comida caliente, es una gran diferencia.

—Podría aplicarse lo mismo contigo—el aludido negó apenas imperceptiblemente, pero se detuvo cuando el guardia lo hizo, estaban frente a una estación, había un hombre detrás de un vidrio grueso y el oficial se acercó a hablar con él.

—Yo soy mayor de edad. Tengo dinero conmigo y magia. Tú…—susurró antes de dedicarle una segunda mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban inexpresivos cuando la recorrió de arriba abajo—. Puede que tengas cuerpo qué vender, pero dudo que te vaya eso de prostituirte. Lo último que escuché es que eras una frígida sin corazón—Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

—No sabía que en Slytherin fueran asiduos a los chismes—él le dio una sonrisa contaminada.

—Pansy Parkinson, para mi horror, es Slytherin—Ginny fingió reír sin humor.

—Debí imaginarlo. Aunque no entiendo por qué dices con tanta repugnancia su nombre, en Gryffindor también se escuchan cosas y muchas de esas están relacionadas con armarios de escobas y relaciones. Parkinson y tú, Potter forman parte de muchos chismorreos—Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor. Dime que en todos ellos se me menciona con lujuria y codicia—Ginny no pudo más que alejarse levemente con una mueca, aunque Harry no la soltó.

—Supongo que te queda todo eso. Pero no me preguntes a mí—el azabache sonrió.

—Pensé que estabas loquita por mis huesos.

—Estaba loquita por el ideal de héroe que más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica tenía sobre ti. Créeme, por el verdadero Harry Potter no siento nada de eso—algo que Ginny no supo identificar brillo en los ojos del azabache.

—¿Qué…?—no terminó de hacer su pregunta, el guardia se acercó y Harry se alejó sin perderla de vista, aunque Ginny no se movió. Observó como el azabache sacó algunos billetes de sus pantalones y comenzó a hablar con rapidez con el hombre que estaba detrás del vidrio.

Su mirada brilló cuando volvió a observarla, después se perdió un momento y cuando regresó traía dos boletos apretados en la mano, el guardia volvió a guiarlos y Harry volvió a tomarla del brazo, Ginny se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando ambos llegaron a una nueva estación, el guardia no se quedó mucho, se detuvo y Harry se apresuró, con ella aún apretada de su brazo hasta la entrada del tren, había un hombre allí que tomó ambos boletos de la mano del azabache y con una maquina les hizo algo que Ginny no pudo ver.

Después se hizo a un lado para hacerlos pasar y ellos entraron sin dar una segunda mirada a sus espaldas. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo y pronto llegaron hasta casi el final del tren, el donde Harry abrió una de las puertas. Aquellos vagones no eran muy diferentes a los de Hogwarts, tenían dos asientos cómodos, uno frente al otro, había una ventana larga y limpia que en aquel momento estaba tapada por una cortina gris de aspecto rugoso, Potter entró con toda la confianza del mundo y Ginny lo siguió casi al instante, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando el azabache hizo algo de magia, se removió sobre su lugar y metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo de donde fácilmente fue capaz de sacar una pequeña maleta que dejó sobre el sillón, después sacó su varita y con un solo toque la maleta se expandió y creció ante sus ojos, Ginny lo observó abrirla con una expresión curiosa, de adentro sacó una almohada y volviéndola a cerrar la dejó en la parte alta de los sillones, entonces se sentó justo a un lado de la ventana, la pelirroja no cuestionó nada, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Gracias por traerme aquí contigo porque sinceramente me aterraba quedarme sola?

Porque era cierto, la idea de quedarse a merced de nada con nada más que su ropa encima como única defensa contra un mundo que no entendía la había mareado durante un segundo, pero jamás lo había demostrado y Harry al final le había comprado un boleto y estaba llevándola consigo, ¿A dónde? Era lo que menos importaba, el dónde o porqué carecía de tal importancia que por un momento dejó escapar un suspiro, el azabache se había acomodado a un lado de la ventana y había descansado allí la almohada para después poner su cabeza sobre ella.

—¿Puedo tener la ventana?—cuestionó acercándose hacia él, Harry le dio una mirada profunda antes de asentir y recorrerse sin levantarse, Ginny se sentó en cuanto hubo espacio suficiente para ella.

—¿Quieres una almohada? Puedo configurarte una—susurró cerrando los ojos en el proceso, la pelirroja estuvo tentada a decir que sí, que le vendría muy bien, pero dudaba seriamente que fuese a dormirse en un momento rápido, así que murmuró un quedo no, que Harry entendió porque se acomodó sobre su lugar y soltó un bostezo.

2.

Ginny se removió incomoda sobre su lugar, probablemente llevaba unas buenas tres horas sentadas en la misma posición y sus piernas ya comenzaban a acalambrarse, además, tenía hambre y el pequeño hombrecillo calvo sentado frente a ella seguía dándole miradas rápidas que no le gustaban ni un poco, había un brillo pervertido en aquellos ojos que la incomodaban casi al extremo, aunque realmente no tenía miedo, después de todo Harry estaba aún dormido a un lado de ella.

Hacía rato que habían dejado la ciudad, afuera no habían más que sembradíos que se extendían hasta donde sus ojos ya no podían captar, así que dejó de intentarlo y sintiéndose levemente aburrida se acomodó sobre su lugar, el hombrecillo dejó el periódico a un costado para darle una mirada extraña junto a una sonrisa de labios finos, Ginny hizo lo posible para no estremecerse y a cambio le regaló la mirada de hielo más fría que fue capaz de hacer, el hombrecillo alzó ligeramente las cejas.

—Me llamó Ryan Davis, ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa jovencita?—Ginny apretó con fuerza los labios y volteando la cara enfocó su mirada en Harry Potter, el hombre soltó una suave risa nerviosa—. ¿Eres muda o algo por el estilo?—esperó a que contestara, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Será que te pongo nerviosa? Porque no deberías estarlo señorita… yo soy el tipo de hombres que saben cómo tratar a una dama, créame, nadie que haya estado conmigo se ha ido decepcionado—Ginny estaba a punto de abrir la boca y lanzarle el mejor conjunto de maldiciones que sus hermanos le habían enseñado sin ser conscientes, cuando Harry se removió sobre su lugar, el sueño se fue de su rostro en cuanto abrió los ojos y se enderezó lo suficiente como para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, Ginny se apretó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—cuestionó pegando su boca a la oreja el azabache, consciente de que el hombre estaba observándolos, los dedos de Harry acariciaron su brazo.

—Con hambre suficiente como para comerme una res entera—aclaró con fuerza, ella fingió una risita femenina, el elevó levemente los ojos—¿Quieres acompañarle a comer algo, Bonita?—Ginny asintió, Harry la soltó levemente antes de fruncir el ceño al hombre que momentáneamente había vuelto a su periódico—. Hola—, susurró con voz de plomo, el aludido no hizo el menor caso, el azabache se aclaró la garganta—. Mi nombre el Harry, creo que no lo había visto.

—No… no creo, yo… me llamo Ryan Davis—aclaró bajando apenas un poco el periódico, el azabache le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—No voy a decir que es un gusto, porque no lo es—susurró con los dientes levemente apretados, entonces se levantó tomando el brazo de Ginny en el proceso—. ¿Te estaba molestando?—cuestionó en voz alta, el hombre se estremeció, Ginny sonrió un poquito.

—Un poco, sí—el azabache fulminó con la mirada al hombre, quien volvió a estremecerse.

—¡Por supuesto que yo no hacia tal cosa! Solo hablé un poco con… con su novia. No dijimos gran cosa, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama—. Harry le lanzó la mirada más cargada de desprecio que fue capaz de reunir, al hombre pareció asustarle porque se estremeció y bajo la mirada, el azabache rodó los ojos—. Le sugiero que la próxima vez que trate de llamar de atención de una mujer, sea con una que no tenga la edad suficiente como para ser su hija—el hombre se estremeció, el azabache rodó los ojos antes de estirarse y con la mano libre tomar la maleta, Ginny agarró la almohada y sin ver hacia atrás ambos salieron del vagón, el azabache la soltó cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia y sacando su varita observó a ambos lados antes de golpear la maleta, que volvió a hacerse tan pequeña que cupo sin ningún problema en su bolsillo, después se estiró para tomar la almohada de Ginny he hizo el mismo hechizo sobre ella.

—Eres un peligro, Ginevra—ella frunció los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó cuando Harry comenzó a caminar, ella le siguió al instante.

—A que eres bonita… hermosa diría yo. Eso es un problema cuando todo hombre es capaz de notarlo, llamas demasiado la atención.

—No soy hermosa—aclaró después de unos segundos en silencio—. Por si no te habías fijado nadie en Hogwarts me lanza una segunda mirada, aparte de ti, creo, nadie diría que yo soy hermosa. ¿Eso fue una clase de alago? Porque no estoy segura de cómo sentirme.

—Fue más como un comentario. Cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente se daría cuenta que tú fea no eres, para nada. Y el hecho de que no te des cuenta que te observan no significa que no lo hagan, sólo que con el carácter que te cargas es difícil que no resultes atemorizantes para la población masculina—Ginny negó, casi incrédula. Aunque no podía dejar de admitir que era un poco cierto, que había visto de vez en cuando cómo la observaban, pero las miradas nunca le habían interesado, eran iguales a las de desprecio de todos modos, así que nunca se detuvo a pensarlo.

—Creo que las mujeres que se creen terriblemente hermosas son por lo general, bastante secas, tontas e ingenuas. Así que no, no soy hermosa—el azabache sonrió levemente ante la respuesta, después apresuró los pocos pasos que le faltaban hacia una gran puerta y la abrió, adentro había un pequeño restaurante con sillas y mesas atornilladas al suelo y algunos clientes repartidos alrededor, Ginny se apresuró a ganar una de las mesas frente a la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó observando un menú pegado a la mesa, Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No tengo dinero.

—Tampoco iba a cobrarte, sé de sobra que no tienes nada. Y por favor… no empieces a actuar como tu hermano… no estoy dándote caridad—Ginny sonrió levemente.

—¿Así que conoces una de las partes oscuras de Ronald?—Harry no contestó, el pelirrojo y el azabache después de todo tenían una relación muy extraña, se peleaban, se insultaban y hasta se habían liado a golpes una que otra vez durante los últimos años, pero hasta cierto punto se respetaban y más de una vez habían compartido el mismo chiste y reído de la misma broma.

Harry era un poco como un Slytherin salido del molde, aunque no del todo. La mayoría del tiempo actuaba como sus compañeros, frio e inalcanzable, como si el hecho de que fuese un mestizo no fuera realmente un problema, y no lo era porque era obvio en Hogwarts cuan popular era por muchos en su casa.

Al final ambos se decidieron por un par de sándwiches de los que no pudieron adivinar la carne, pero que no sabía tampoco mal y una soda que hizo cosquillas en la garganta de la pelirroja y que le supo tan deliciosa que al final Harry había tenido que comprarle otra.

—Aun no entiendo por qué me seguiste—susurró el azabache dándole una primera mordida a su segundo sándwich, Ginny se alzó ligeramente de hombros.

—Yo tampoco entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí contigo y no me ves preguntándote eso a cada instante—el azabache sonrió ligeramente.

—Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucha opción, quería dejarte sola pero al final no lo hice por… no importa, de todos modos, no tenías a dónde ir y después de ver al viejo del vagón, dudo mucho que hubieras terminado la noche en un buen lugar—Ginny se tragó las ganas de estremecerse.

—Un comportamiento atípico de un Slytherin.

—Qué quieres que te diga, soy uno en mi clase—aclaró dándole una segunda mordida al sándwich.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Ambos queremos respuestas—Harry alzó ligeramente una ceja.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda confiar en ti.

—Yo tampoco, apenas te conozco y…

—No—, la interrumpió el azabache con una sonrisa fácil en los labios—. Confías en mí, aunque te duela y no lo aceptes. Dudo que de otra manera te hubieras quedado conmigo hasta este momento, sin mencionar el hecho obvio de qué no te importó dejar Hogwarts—Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no lo negó. ¿Para qué? Para Harry era obvio y ella hacia mucho que no se avergonzaba de decir tal o cual cosa, había aprendido que la sinceridad era un arma muy poderosa, si eras sincero era casi imposible que crearas falsas ilusiones.

—Salvaste mi vida, eso nunca se me va a olvidar—Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Podrías tratar de olvidarlo al menos? Pasó hace años y ambos éramos unos niños.

—No puedo olvidar algo que cambió mi vida—aclaró frunciendo ligeramente los labios—. Confió en ti por eso, pero no es todo. Ambos sabemos que los niños que éramos hace años ya murieron, ahora somos esto y es una versión tan distorsionada que quizá sea mejor pensar que somos otras personas.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué más cosas confías en mí?—Ginny negó antes de darle otra mordida a su sándwich.

—No voy a decírtelo. Ya te lo dije, podemos hacer un trato, tú obtienes respuestas de mí y yo lo hago de ti. Tampoco es como si tengamos a alguien a quién decirle y como van las cosas, quizá estemos pegados más tiempo del que nos gustaría—Harry frunció el ceño, la Weasley menor era tan atípica a la personalidad de su familia que si no fuese por el cabello pelirrojo y las pecas tan propias de todos los suyos hasta podría pensar que había sido adoptada.

Era fría como el hielo y tenía esa mirada cargada de desprecio, nadie se acercaba mucho a ella, aunque sabía que su hermano muchas veces se le pegaba como una lapa. Tampoco había mentido cuando había dicho que era hermosa, porque lo era y su carácter tan poco amable solo añadía más puntos al misterio de la imposibilidad que su figura había adquirido.

No por nada en Hogwarts se rumoreaba que era más bien frígida, que quizá había nacido asexual o que a lo mejor pensaba que nadie estaba a su altura, porque ninguna sola vez había mostrado interés por nadie. Así que sí, tenía muchas dudas, aunque apenas se diera cuenta de ello, Ginevra Weasley era tan misteriosa como él, que no le prestara mucha atención no significaba que los chismes no le llegaran.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas?—cuestionó al fin, asintiendo a la pelirroja, quien sonrió ligeramente antes de levantar su dedo índice.

—Primero: Se debe ser completamente honesto, sin respuestas vagas o medias mentiras, que viene siendo lo mismo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no queremos contestar algo?

—Pues no hablas. No hablas hasta que tengas una respuesta, sino es la honesta, al menos que sea una que explique porqué incomoda tanto contestar la pregunta—Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Parece un poco peligroso.

—Soy una Gryffindor.

—No alcanzas el molde, Weasley. Eres diferente a la banda de idiotas que pulula en tu casa.

—Gracias—aclaró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Cada quien va a tener un turno, tú primero, si quieres. Es fácil, no voy a hablar hasta que no contesté, sino soy capaz de contestar, me quedo callada hasta que me sienta valiente o tenga una muy buena excusa—Harry frunció el ceño, aquel juego parecía peligroso, después de todo tenía secretos que prefería callarse. Pero… ¿qué peligro había aparte de ese? Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse callado, definitivamente ese no sería un problema, así que al final asintió.

—Tú primero.

—Bien… mi pregunta es sencilla. ¿A dónde vamos?—Harry asintió, sin ningún problema de contestar.

—Ahora mismo hacia donde vive mi primo—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Tienes un primo?—el azabache negó.

—Es mi turno, Weasley. Bien… Quiero que me resuelvas uno de los tantos rumores qué hay ti. ¿Eres frígida, asexual o simplemente tienes un ego tan grande que nadie en la escuela cumple con tus expectativas?—Ginny frunció los labios.

—¿De verdad has gastado tu pregunta en un rumor?

—Puedo gastar mis preguntas cómo quiera. Y estás rompiendo las reglas. Primero la respuesta, después los comentarios ácidos.

—Bien, de todos modos me tiene sin cuidado—se alzó ligeramente de hombros—, no se trata de ninguna de las tres. Sé que hay chicos guapos en Hogwarts, no estoy ciega. Sólo que… no funciona en este momento para mí—Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y preguntar por qué, pero al final asintió, con más dudas que cuándo había preguntado, Ginny sonrió.

—¿Tienes un primo?—el azabache asintió antes de darle una última mordida a su sándwich.

—Es hijo de mi tía, que era hermana de mi madre. Se llama Dudley Dursey—Ginny asintió esperando que continuara, pero él no lo hizo, así que también se acabó lo que faltaba de su sándwich y se levantó, Harry la siguió casi al instante.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, buscando cualquier vagón que se hubiese quedado solo, ninguno tenía muchas ganas de pasar el viaje al lado de aquel hombrecillo, por el camino se detuvieron en el baño y a pocas puertas de allí pudieron al fin encontrar un vagón solitario, felices entraron, Harry volvió a agrandar la maleta pero está vez la puso en una esquina, después acomodó la almohada a un costado y se acostó, Ginny se movió hacia el sillón frente a él.

—¿Puedes aparecerme una almohada?—el azabache asintió, sacó un varita y en un sencillo movimiento replicó su almohada, que voló hasta el regazo de la pelirroja quien la puso en el costado opuesto y también se acostó.

—¿Por qué Ronald te sigue como una sombra?—cuestionó cuando el silencio se hizo pesado, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?

—Sí.

—Bien… si quieres saber la verdad no estoy muy segura. Aunque sospecho que es porque cree que la falta de contacto humano va a acabar por extinguir todo lo bueno que aún queda en mí o a lo mejor solo me está cuidando, se volvió muy protector después de mi primer año. Podría ser también una mezcla de los dos… no sé—Harry asintió, Ginny se acomodó para poder ver su perfil. —Creí que no te llevabas bien con tu familia muggle, o al menos eso es lo que se dice por los pasillos. ¿Cómo es que vamos a dónde tu primo?

—No me llevo bien con mi _familia_ porque sea muggle, eso me viene importando menos. En realidad es porque es despreciable y estúpida. Dudley es un poquito la oveja negra, o al menos lo es desde hace poco, antes de eso era igual que sus padres, no tenía ninguna esperanza. Luego sucedió lo del ataque de dementores, ¿supongo que lo viste en el periódico?—no esperó a que ella contestara—. Pues que Dudley estaba allí conmigo y la experiencia lo cambió de a poco. Pero no fue hasta estás vacaciones que me di cuenta de que realmente había cambiado. Sucede que se escapó antes de que el ciclo escolar terminará, huyo de la casa de sus padres y se fue junto Charlotte, que en este drama pasa a ser su novia, y lo hizo sin ver hacia atrás, hace poco pude comunicarme con él, por eso vamos hacia allá—Ginny siguió teniendo dudas, pero tampoco tenía prisa por contestarlas, Harry le había dado una buena respuesta, mucho mejor que todas las anteriores, quizá porque tampoco se trataba directamente de él. Así que cerró levemente los ojos, el azabache no dijo nada.

Hubo un silencio que no llegó a ser del todo incomodo, pero que tampoco era cómodo, después de todo seguían siendo dos personas que apenas y se conocían en nada.

—¿Te gusta Hogwarts?—Ginny no tuvo qué preguntar si esa su pregunta, lo supo con tanta certeza que por un momento no contestó, tratando de formular la respuesta correcta.

—No estoy segura… No, no del todo. Yo… no creo que me guste ni un poco, es un yugo en el mejor de los casos, pero tampoco la detesto, es una escuela, y una muy buena, y hay comida y una cama caliente. Pero no se siente como casa, no ahora y no al inicio, aunque sé que para cualquier otro niño así es, yo aún guardaba la mínima esperanzana de que este año algo sintiera de diferente—Harry asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Ginny suspiró.

Una buena pregunta sería replicar y cuestionar sobre sus sentimientos por Hogwarts, pero sabía que al azabache le gustaba el castillo y sus habitantes, sabía eso porque lo había visto triste muchas veces, pero también feliz por cosas tan simples como volar en su escoba o comer durante el desayuno.

Al final recordó algo que le seguía molestando, abrió la boca pero tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de hacer la pregunta.

—Cuando escapaste vi que antes de que cruzaras la barrera saludaste a alguien que estaba en el tren. ¿Quién fue esa persona?

Harry soltó con brusquedad el aire, pero no contestó al instante y Ginny pensó que era una de esas preguntas molestas que tal vez no debería haber preguntado porque el juego había terminado por estancarse, pero la curiosidad había sido más fuerte, así que guardó silencio y se puso a contar las grietas del techo.

El silencio se extendió como cáncer.

***"""""***

**Bueno, hace mucho que tenía está idea en mi cabeza, tanto que la historia ha ido mutando y el final no es para nada el final que había planeado cuando comencé, aunque sinceramente me gusta más porque es más real. **

**Es, como ya ha sucedido con anterioridad para las personas que siguen algunas de mis historias, una historia que prácticamente ya termine, así que iré subiendo de a poco en poco mientras me pongo al corriente con el plato fuerte entre mis historias. **

**Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan que este primer capítulo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"""""***

3.

Despertó sofocando un suave grito, algo tibio se deslizó por sus hombros y tratando de enfocar su mirada en la oscuridad se dio cuenta que ese algo era una manta, una caliente y suave que frotó sobre sus dedos. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había soñado, aunque no creía que hubiese sido un buen sueño, tampoco sabía qué horas eran pero a juzgar por la oscuridad atrapante que se veía por las ventanas era obvio que aún era de noche.

Entraba tan poca luz que Ginny no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, así que volvió a acostarse y tratando de regular su respiración, se concentró en las pesadas respiraciones que venían de su acompañante.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida aunque era obvio que en algún momento después de su segunda ida al baño y durante la espera por una respuesta de su mudo compañero había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, y Harry Potter en algún momento la había cobijado con aquella manta.

No supo por qué, pero se sonrojó ligeramente, como hacía años no lo hacía, al imaginar que Potter la había visto dormida y aun así se había acercado a cobijarla… no supo si era tan extraño como se sentía, después de todo ambos estaban en alguna clase de tregua.

Al final se rindió y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran sintiéndose menos sola que muchas noches anteriores, quizá se debía al reducido espacio entre Potter y ella, quizá era porque se sentía confortada y caliente bajo la manta, no importaba, se sentía tan bien que tampoco lo pensó mucho, apretó con ligereza los parpados y trató de dejar su mente en blanco.

Despertó por segunda vez cuando alguien la sacudió un poco del hombro y abrió los ojos cansados para encontrarse en un luminoso vagón, frente a ella estaba Harry, quien mantenía los labios ligeramente apretados y se había cambiado ya de ropa.

No fue hasta ese momento que Ginny se dio cuenta que no tenía más ropa que la que traía encima y que probablemente también necesitaba un baño.

—Se trata de mi amiga. A ella fue a la que le dije adiós en la estación—soltó al final, claramente hastiado de dar una respuesta, Ginny abrió la boca para reclamar por la respuesta vaga pero Harry no la dejó—. Hablo de Daphne—soltó rígido, la pelirroja asintió curiosa.

Había visto muchas veces a aquel par, aunque casi siempre también estaba Zabini con ellos, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente frente a ella.

—Hemos llegado—Ginny alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?—ella negó, el azabache sonrió.

—Es tu turno, si mal lo recuerdo.

—De todos modos es un sí. Es bastante fastidioso este juego cuando quieres decir algo y no puedes porque no está permitido hablar hasta que una respuesta salga de tus labios. De todos modos, los pasajeros empezaron a bajar hace casi nada y dan un margen de tiempo grande para que el equipaje de todos sea entregado, tenemos un poco de tiempo de sobra—aclaró antes de agacharse y jalar con una mano la maleta, que abrió frente a él.

Ginny lo observó buscar entre ropa muggle hasta que pudo sacar lo que pareció ser una camisa.

—Tenemos que resolver el problema de tu ropa pronto.

—Ya lo sé, pero no tengo nada de dinero—el azabache chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé eso. Tendré que hacerme cargo del gasto—Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No me vas a comprar ropa.

—¿Por qué? Creí que a las chicas les gustaba la ropa y más si es gratis… ¡Espera! ¿Estás sacando tu lado Ronald de nuevo?—Ginny no pudo evitarlo, soltó una suave risa.

—Tal vez—dijo al fin, Harry rodó los ojos antes de levantar la varita y apuntar a la camisa, que empequeñeció unas cuantas tallas.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo para ti. Creo que te va a quedar bien, aunque no sé cuánto dure el hechizo—le ofreció la camisa que era gris, Ginny la tomó agradecida. Harry salió del compartimiento para darle tiempo a cambiarse y la pelirroja cerrando las cortinas se quitó la camisa azul de manga larga que su madre le había dado dos veranos pasados, en su momento le había quedado floja, pero ahora le quedaba perfectamente bien, así que la dobló precariamente antes de colocarse la camisa de Harry.

Le quedaba un poco apretada del pecho pero tampoco se podía quejar de ello, así que se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y aliso la falda de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y no podía estar más arrugada. Por un momento lamentó no haber cargado con su baúl, pero pronto alejó toda preocupación cuando el azabache tocó la puerta.

Ginny se paró para abrirla y él le lanzó una mirada valorativa antes de asentir y caminar hasta donde había dejado la blusa que metió sin mucha diligencia dentro de la maleta aún abierta, después hizo lo mismo con la almohada y la manta que Ginny había utilizado, cuando tuvo todo seguro cerró la maleta, la empequeñeció y la metió dentro de su bolsillo, cuando salieron caminaron por un pasillo lleno de gente atareada y salieron del tren sin dar una segunda mirada.

Afuera hacia un poco de aire así que los cabellos de Ginny se arremolinaron con más fuerza, Harry apenas fue consiente de cuando estiró su mano y la pasó rápidamente por el cabello de la muchacha, quién se ruborizó apenas nada, aunque Harry apenas lo notó, dejó de aplacar el cabello para darle un suave empujoncito a la espalda y caminar hacia la masa de gente que llegaba y se iba, estaban en una apretada y colorida ciudad pequeña, que tenía establecimientos de colores vivos y niños chillando en la calle.

Caminaron por tiempo indefinido antes de que se detuvieran en un pequeño restaurante en donde comieron hot-cakes con mucha mermelada, estaban un poco secos, pero las malteadas de chocolate todo lo arreglaron. Con comida en el estómago y una camisa limpia Ginny se sintió mejor, aunque tampoco hablaron mucho. Harry no había hecho su pregunta y ella tampoco la estaba esperando, así que cuando él se acercó a uno de los meseros para hacerle pasar una suave nota tuvo la necesidad de saber de qué iba aquello, aunque lo descubrió casi al instante cuando el mesero empezó a dar instrucciones con fuerte acento, el azabache asintió a lo dicho, le dio las gracias y terminó de pagar antes de que Ginny fuese capaz de registrar todo aquello.

Mientras caminaban Ginny observaba el lugar con suma atención, bebiendo todos los detalles, la música que salía del algún lugar, las mujeres comprando verduras en los puestos y el sabor dulce del caramelo que había venido junto al cambio del muchacho.

—Esto es agradable.—Soltó al fin, cuando ambos dieron la vuelta en una callecita empedrada, el azabache asintió.

—¿También lo has sentido?

—Sí. Creo que es un poco de todo. Se respira un ambiente agradable, hay sol y el caramelo está muy bueno—Harry asintió.

—¿De qué es tu dulce?

—De uva, ¿y el tuyo?

—De fresa, creo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro…—frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de detenerse y observar el gran numero dieseis pegado encima de una puerta gastada de madera. Estaban frente a un pequeño edificio agrietado pintado de un color verde desgastado, una hortaliza subía por la parte izquierda y se enroscaba en uno de los pocos balcones que había, a un lado había una gran vitrina que exhibía viejos trajes de fiesta, Ginny se maravilló por aquello y sin poderlo evitar acercó un poco la cara.

Parecía una tienda perdida en la época equivocada, había faldas anchas y largas de colores neutrales y vestidos de corte alto, con largo que comenzaba desde el pecho. También había vestidos vaporosos con corsé incluido y encaje de apariencia tal que por un momento Ginny imaginó que aquellos diseños tenían que haber costado una fortuna en su tiempo.

—Ya empezaba a preocuparme, ¿sabes?—susurró el azabache acomodándose a su lado y disfrutando aún de su caramelo—. Por un momento pensé que tú no tenías ni un poco de niña. Ahora que te veo embobada frente a una tienda de vestidos puedo rescatar al menos un poco de tu feminidad—Ginny bufó con fuerza.

—Es moda de hace un siglo, creo. Dudo mucho que a alguna de mis compañeras les guste—el azabache asintió.

—Es que tú eres diferente—aclaró y antes de decir nada más dio la espalda al aparador y caminó hasta la puerta, que abrió sin mucho cuidado, Ginny le lanzó una última mirada a los vestidos antes de caminar hacia él, adentro habían unas escaleras larga y viejas.

—Dudley me dijo que dejaría la puerta abierta para nosotros. Pero tenemos que cerrarla—aclaró antes de abrir completamente la puerta y hacerse a un lado para que la pelirroja pasara, quien lo hizo con una ligera mueca de concentración, habían un olor a humedad que se filtraba en las paredes y los escalones chirriaron con fuerza cuando dio el primer paso. Obviamente el primo de Harry apenas había tenido dinero suficiente para rentar algo apenas modesto, el azabache entró tras de ella y cerró la puerta moviéndole al pestillo, después ambos comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho pasillo.

Pronto llegaron a la primera planta, pero Harry negó y Ginny siguió subiendo hasta la última, que era la tercera. Parecía la más nueva de las tres plantas, estaba pintada de salmón en algunas partes y en otras solo era la pared de ladrillo con alguna planta viva a sus pies, olía menos a humedad y parecía ligeramente más luminosa.

Harry observó su entorno completo antes de caminar hasta una de las últimas puertas. Había un 32ª pintado encima, Harry tocó con fuerza.

—¿Hace cuánto vive aquí tu primo?

—Un mes, creo. Antes estaba en un lugar peor, según me dijo este es un palacio si se compara a su antiguo departamento—Ginny asintió aunque no dijo nada porque la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

Una joven de aspecto brusco les sonrió, algo que contrastó terriblemente con la imponencia de su figura. Era apenas un poco más alta que Harry, por lo tanto, Ginny con suerte le llagaría hasta el hombro, tenía brazos y piernas fuertes y carecía de cintura, pero tenía una cara hermosa con labios gruesos, nariz ligeramente respingona con pecas, cejas delgadas y perfectas y ojos azules que brillaban con amabilidad.

—Tú debes ser Harry—dijo aún con la sonrisa antes de enfocar su mirada en Ginny.

—Ella es Ginevra Weasley—la presentó el azabache, la muchacha asintió dándole también una sonrisa, después se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

—Me llamo Charlotte—aclaró cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Ginny asintió aunque siguió observando al primo de Harry, quien parecía totalmente su opuesto, también era un poco más alto, pero carecía del aire elegante que el azabache cargaba tras de sí, además, no era precisamente guapo, era más bien poco agraciado y parecía un poco por encima de su peso, aunque tenía músculos que le daban un aspecto casi peligroso.

—Un gusto—susurró cuando la muchacha se paró a su lado, ella asintió.

—No sabíamos que Harry iba a traer a alguien, así que no tenemos más que un colchón de repuesto. ¿Crees que a Harry le importe dormir en el sillón? Lo digo porque lo conseguimos a muy buen precio y tiene un resorte que a ratos se vuelve molesto—la pelirroja negó suavemente.

—A mí no me importa dormir en el sillón—la muchacha asintió.

—No creo que él te deje—aclaró apuntando con la cabeza a Harry, quien había comenzado a hablar en susurros con su primo—, pero es bueno saber que no eres una princesa y todo eso—Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

— Tengo seis hermanos mayores, fui un poco princesa para mi padre pero en todo lo demás he sido casi criada como uno más de la camada—Charlotte abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Yo sólo tengo dos, aunque esos me bastan—aclaró, pero no continuó porque ambos primos se dieron la vuelta para encararlas, Dudley dio un paso decisivo hacia la pelirroja y le ofreció la mano, que ella tomó con confianza.

—¿Ginevra?—ella hizo una mueca.

—Pueden llamarme Ginny, Ginevra no me gusta casi nada—los dos asintieron, Harry sonrió un poco socarrón—. Tú eres Dudley, ¿verdad?—cuestionó aunque era obvio, el muchacho asintió soltándole al fin la mano, después observó a su novia, quien seguía a su lado.

—Charlotte aquí había preparado la comida para todos—soltó con cierto tono juguetón, ella se quejó.

—¡Cielos, Dud! No es mi culpa que apenas sea capaz de freír dos huevos, no nací para la cocina—aclaró antes de observar a Ginny—. En realidad compramos comida china, ¿les gusta?

—Tuvimos un almuerzo bastante atrasado—aclaró el azabache—¿Tú tienes hambre, Ginevra?—ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No, pero si ustedes ya la compraron no voy a decir que no a comerla—Charlotte sonrió antes de tomarle la mano.

—¡Genial! ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos al sillón, Dud? El partido está casi a punto de comenzar y está vez estoy apostando por mis amarillos—el aludido sonrió socarrón.

—No han ganado en todo lo que va de la temporada, Lotte. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está vez van a tener suerte?

—¡Instinto de maldita mejor jugadora de la historia!—vociferó para alcanzarse a oír, la risa de Dudley llegó junto a la de Harry antes de que Charlotte la soltara para tomar una bolsa grande de plástico.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con el refresco? Aún tengo que tomar los vasos—Ginny asintió.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso también, la bolsa no parece nada liviana—Charlotte, que hacia malabares para sacar los vasos de plástico y cargar aun la bolsa le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando Ginny tomó los dos faltantes por ella antes de agarrar con la mano libre el refresco.

—Gracias—la pelirroja se alzó de hombros.

—No importa—aclaró antes de que ambas caminaran hacia fuera de la cocina, el apartamento era pequeño, así que apenas les tomó unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar hacia el sillón. Sólo había uno, era alargado, a poca distancia había una mesita ratona y sobre una mesa más larga había una televisión vieja. Ginny las conocía por su padre, así que tampoco lució muy asombrada cuando observó que desde allí podían verse pequeñas personas que corrían sobre una planicie de pasto pateando un balón, Charlotte soltó un resoplido.

—¿Hace cuánto empezó?—cuestionó dejando caer la bolsa sobre la mesa, Ginny le dio el refresco a Harry, quien lo abrió con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabemos. Pero tus amarillos van perdiendo y apenas acaba de empezar—aclaró el Potter, la muchacha soltó un quejido.

—¡Eso es porque quieres hacer una recuperación triunfal!—vociferó antes de pasarle a cada uno una respectiva charola de plástico, Ginny no pregunto cómo era que habían comprado cuatro cuando habían pensado que Harry vendría solo, quizá sólo se habían preparado a que el azabache tuviese mucha hambre, pero cuando Charlotte se sentó en el piso frente a la mesa, Ginny hizo lo mismo, excepto que ella no se recargó en Harry, como ella lo había hecho con Dudley.

—¿Harry?—susurró después de unos minutos, el azabache dejó de ver la pantalla para observarla—¿cómo se llama ese juego?

—Es el futbol, se supone que quien logre anotar más goles gana—Ginny asintió.

—¿Y no puede tocarse la pelota con las manos, verdad?—el azabache asintió.

—¡GOOLL!—vociferó Charlotte cuando al fin su equipo metió el gol del empate, y feliz se levantó para besar a Dudley, quién la aceptó con los brazos abiertos, cuando se separaron ambos estaban riéndose.

—Él se ve más feliz—susurró el azabache sin poder evitar la sonrisa de sus labios, Ginny asintió

—Es que no creo que alguien pueda amargarse con Charlotte a un lado, es elocuente.

—Era por eso que no le gustaba a mi tía—susurró bajando aún más la voz, aunque era inútil porque con los chirridos de la muchacha y los ruidos del partido era casi imposible que los escucharan—. Cuando se enteró que su hermoso niño salía con Charlotte hizo el peor berrinche de la historia e intentó de todas las maneras que pudo para separarlos, hizo de la madre enojada, de la madre complaciente y hasta de la madre con el corazón roto, pero nada sirvió.

—Es que la quiere, eso se nota a leguas—murmuró cuando Dudley comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a una muy excitada Charlotte, Harry asintió.

—Y Petunia es muy acaparadora de su atención… ¿quieres sentarte?—cuestionó cuando Ginny se removió un poco, ella frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Sí, si quieres. Había olvidado lo agotador que fue el viaje—aclaró antes de levantarse, Ginny no se movió, el esperó un poco más antes de rodar los ojos y acomodarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó Dudley desde su lugar.

—No quiere sentarse pero está cansada. Así que yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

—¡No estoy cansada!

—¡Me gusta está chica, Harry! es un poco como yo, aunque parece una princesita quebradiza—aclaró Charlotte levantando ambos pulgares, Harry sonrió.

—¿Crees que parezco una princesa quebradiza?—ella asintió antes de palmearle la pierna a la pelirroja.

—No te ofendo, ¿verdad?

—Ni un poco—aclaró la muchacha con una simple sonrisa—. Me han dicho cosas peores—Charlotte asintió.

—Es que eres bonita y para nada fastidiosa, es común que al final alguien termine envidiándote y… ¡Oh, eso es falta!—vociferó enfocando de nuevo su mirada en la televisión, Dudley rodó los ojos pero siguió acariciando su cabello, Harry soltó un suspiro.

Ambos vieron el juego por lo que parecieron horas o al menos así fue para Ginny que no entendía la mitad y prácticamente le hallaba poco chiste, tal vez con un poco de practica hasta le gustará pero el caso era que se estaba aburriendo y Harry pareció notarlo porque se acercó hasta pegar su boca a la oreja de la pelirroja.

—Tengo mi pregunta—susurró, ella alzó una ceja, su mirada en la televisión pero su concentración estaba en tratar de evitar el estremecimiento que la cercanía le había causado. —¿Cómo es que te interesa tan poco tu estudio como para abandonarlo así como así?—ella sonrió levemente, después se separó un poco para darle una mirada rápida.

—Fácil, no hay nada que realmente quiera hacer en el futuro. Y no me refiero a que me sienta una masa idiota y fracasada. Sé que tengo potencial, y mucho. Y buenas calificaciones, pero es más gracias a que tengo mucho tiempo libre. El problema está en que por ahora nada del mundo mágico me apetece o me gusta, no quiero trabajar en el idiota Ministerio, no quiero formar parte de esa bola de fracasados, no hay nada que me guste realmente. No quiero simplemente tener que relacionarme con gente que en algún momento tuvo una mirada cargada de desprecio para mí.

—Eso es un oscuro… ¿cómo es qué no te solucionaste para Slytherin?—ella sonrió.

—Se acabó tu turno.

—¿Qué están susurrando ustedes dos? ¡El partido está en la mejor parte!—vociferó Charlotte, Harry y Ginny se separaron en el acto, ella les lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche y murmuró algo acerca de la gente que no sabía ver las cosas buenas de la vida.

El partido se prolongó media hora más, entre abucheos y gritos de emoción el equipo de la muchacha perdió, por lo que hastiada comenzó a criticar el juego antes de levantarse y pisotear un poco una vieja maceta, Harry lució divertido, Dudley se alzó de hombros.

—Ella es demasiado apasionada con el juego—aclaró antes de levantarse pesadamente de su lugar—¿Por qué no salimos? Cerca hay un cine, podemos ver una buena película.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Dudley que terminó también por convencerlos de ver una película llena de sangre y explosiones que a todas luces parecía carecer de cualquier buen argumento, pero que fue lo suficientemente ruidosa como para que más de una vez Ginny se encontrara saltando sobre su asiento.

Estaba en medio de Harry y Charlotte, está ultima parecía completamente embobada con la película, desde la distancia podía escuchar a Dudley dar gritos de sorpresa y a su lado Harry se reía sobre los pésimos efectos especiales, fue una experiencia tan tenue y extraña que Ginny terminó por aceptar que había sido muy divertida.

El cine era divertido, probablemente su padre y sus hermanos lo amarían, pero dudaba seriamente llegar y llevarlos, en primer lugar porque probablemente cuando los volviera a encontrar ellos la castigarían hasta que fuera una vieja gritona y en segundo lugar porque quería guardar todas las nuevas experiencias para sí misma al menos por un tiempo.

Era una vida diferente, eran personas que no la veían como un terrible error, eran personas divertidas y todo era muggle y extraño, pero fantástico y por primera vez en años había dejado de sentir aquella opresión dolorosa en el pecho que le impedía respirar con libertad. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrada dentro de sí misma que había llegado al punto en donde había dejado de notarlo, pero sin la presión de las pocas expectativas sobre ella casi se sentía como un ser humano de nuevo, y era bueno.

No que estuviera regresando la vieja Ginny, aquella niña probablemente estaba bien muerta, hecha ya cenizas, sino más bien que estaba descubriendo que su mundo no sólo se centraba en los últimos años, que había otro mundo fuera y que era bueno. ¿Qué importaba que fuera con Harry Potter? Ella no tenía aquel estigma sobre los Slytherin, estaba enojada con todo el mundo, el sentimiento le pertenecía a todos y por eso también podía verlos como sus propias personas.

Ser menospreciada por los de tu propia casa sólo había logrado que pudiera ver que al final todos eran iguales, que si los Gryffindor se jactaban de ser una casa abierta de ideas que no tenían prejuicios sobre los hijos muggles estaban muy equivocados, porque sí que tenía prejuicios. Prácticamente catalogaban a cualquier Slytherin como el mal, fuese quién fuese, y eso era igual de malo que lo que los Slytherin hacían a los nacidos de muggles.

Así que sí, ella despreciaba a las personas por sus acciones, no porque pertenecieran a cual o tal casa, por ese motivo había podido darse cuenta rápidamente que Harry no era de cerca lo que aparentaba, que tenía un lado diferente, que estaba dolido y herido, que era tan ser humano como ella y que por eso le había salvado la vida años atrás.

Cuando la película terminó pasaron por una tienda pequeña, Dudley compró un paquete de cigarros y Harry algunas bebidas, entonces se fueron a un pequeño parque que carecía de niños porque los juegos estaban viejos y parecían peligrosos, después se acomodaron sobre el pasto y hablaron de la película hasta que Charlotte preguntó la temida pregunta.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos?

—No estamos juntos _juntos_ de esa manera—aclaró el azabache—es más cosa de estar juntos porque tenemos, porque no hay de otra—Ginny asintió.

—Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que se conocen?—preguntó en seguida, ambos se observaron, Ginny no sabía hasta donde la muchacha conocía de la magia así que esperó a que Harry volviera a contestar.

—Vamos al mismo colegio, sólo es que por años nos hemos ignorado mutuamente, después yo me escapé y ella me vio y me siguió y… sí, eso lo resume bien, estamos un poco atascados con el otro, aunque tampoco es como si fuera una tortura, ella es una buena compañía casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Casi?—cuestionó la aludida alzando una ceja, él asintió.

—Es un problema cuando viejos tratan de seducirla con palabrería barata, entonces yo tengo que salir a su rescate.

—¡Eso sólo ha sido una vez! Además no es necesario que me rescates tampoco, me las puedo arreglar muy bien yo solita.

—Ginevra… eres la mujer más obstinada que conozco en la vida y…—se detuvo cuando pareció acordarse de algo—. No, olvídalo. Tienes competencia en ese rublo, tendría que pasar más tiempo contigo antes de admitir que eres el ser humano más obstinado.

—Tu tampoco te quedas tan atrás en la carrera, Harry—soltó Dudley con una sonrisa—, eras el niño más malditamente independiente que existía, antes te ahogabas si pedías ayuda—el azabache alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, sólo así pude sobrevivir en el zoológico que es tu familia, Dursey—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos, Charlotte frunció el ceño y Dudley se estremeció un poco.

—Supongo que lo merezco. ¿Qué animal era yo?

—Un gorila con peluca.

—Ugh—susurró cuando Ginny soltó una risa entrecortada.

—Eso fue lo que me enamoró de él—aclaró su novia, después negó—, mentira, ¿han escuchado eso de que el amor llega de sopetón y a primera vista? Pues a mí me pasó todo lo contario. Odié a Dudley la primera vez que lo conocí, y lo seguí odiando casi por todo un año. Luego algo cambió en él, algo pequeño que al final se hizo tan grande que se volvió mi debilidad, y aquí estamos.

—Y eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida—susurró el aludido con una sonrisa, ella correspondió al gesto.

Al final volvieron al departamento cuando ya había oscurecido, después de que Harry y Dudley tuvieran otra platica privada y antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta que de nuevo no tenía ni un cambio de ropa, y cuando eso pasó Harry también parecía haberse acordado porque se adelantó hasta que alcanzó a Charlotte y ambos hablaron en susurros.

Después volvió con Dudley y Charlotte se atrasó hasta alcanzarla, entonces sin decir nada ambas muchachas se desviaron hasta llegar a una gran tienda de ropa, Ginny se sintió muy avergonzada, pero la muchacha no la dejó pensar en ello, rápidamente la arrastró hacia el área de ropa interior y la dejó escoger algo de ropa limpia, que era también preocupante, después ambas caminaron por los demás departamentos y Ginny terminó por comprarse dos pares de pantalones, dos de faldas y cinco blusas casi iguales pero de colores diferentes junto a unos sencillos zapatos de agujetas.

Ni siquiera se fijó en cuanto pagó la muchacha, estaba aún avergonzada. Así que cuando regresaron se dio cuenta que ambas habían olvidado comprar una bata para dormir y Charlotte terminó por prestarle una blusa vieja color rosa que le llegó hasta la mitad del muslo y unos pantalones de elástico que lucían tan grandes que Ginny parecía que nadaba en ellos, pero tampoco se quejó.

Se bañó y cuando se sintió limpia y relajada luchó un poco más con Harry sobre el arreglo para dormir, pero el muchacho fue implacable, no dejaría que ella durmiera en el sillón, así que después de una buena pelea, ambos terminaron por acordar que se turnarían el colchón en los días que duraran allí.

La pequeña estadía se alargó más de lo que Ginny hubiera pensado, Dudley y Harry parecían tener una relación extraña que apenas estaba puliéndose, el azabache de vez en cuando lanzaba comentarios hirientes que el Dursey aceptaba sin hacer nada, porque creía merecérselos.

Dudley trabajaba en un taller mecánico haciéndola de aprendiz y Charlotte era camarera en una concurrido restaurante en donde pudo conseguir un pequeño empleo a Ginny, quien se sintió agradecida porque tampoco quería depender totalmente de Harry y necesitaba tener algo de patrimonio ganado por su propia cuenta.

Así que entró a trabajar por el tercer día y pronto se vio lo eficaz que era mientras que Harry no hacia otra cosa más que salir con Dudley y perderse gran parte de la tarde haciendo quien sabe qué después de que su primo regresara.

Al final se hizo obvio que Charlotte no sabía cocinar, solía llevar comida del restaurante, pero de vez en cuando Ginny cocinaba algo que todos alababan porque tenía muy buen sazón.

—Y está es comida de dioses Ginny—solía decir Dudley después del segundo plato.

Todo era tan nuevo y luminoso que Ginny pocas veces se sintió sola, Charlotte al descubrir que la pelirroja no sabía casi nada del Futbol se tomó casi como una misión personal enseñarle todo lo que pudiera y a veces por las tardes se perdía con ella para ir a ver partidos locales, que descubrió que le gustaban. El ambiente era muy bueno y las reacciones de la muchacha aún mejores.

Además, seguía teniendo ese extraño juego con Harry Potter que no sólo la había hecho conocerlo mejor, sino que también era buena forma de contar secretos y estar segura que nadie más los sabría. Pronto las preguntas se volvieron impersonales y hasta algo tontas.

—¿Cuál es el sabor más extraño que te ha salido en las grangeas de todos los sabores?

—¿Cuál es la anécdota más estupenda que tienes de tu niñez?

—¿Cuál era tu miedo en la infancia?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Duraron casi tres meses, aunque a Ginny se le fueron como agua, no pudo sentirlos porque no quiso y casi no se acordó de sus padres mucho, eran como otra vida, su familia y sus compañeros se habían vuelto una mancha borrosa que pertenecía a una Ginny que sólo volvería cuando fuese completamente necesario.

Por ahora se quedaría con su versión muggle, la relajada sin preocupaciones, la adolescente que carecía de presiones en el futuro, porque vivía en el ahora. De hecho, hubo una tarde durante la última semana que duraron allí en la que Harry y ella se encontraron caminando solos por un parque cuidado y relajado que tenía niños ruidos y padres cansados.

—¿Por qué Charlotte no sabe de la magia?—cuestionó, el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—Es más cosa de Dudley, sabe que ella no se volvería loca con la magia, que le parecería una cosa genial. ¿Pero qué gana con decirle? Están bien como están, no hay necesidad de arruinar eso cuando la magia no es realmente su problema—ella asintió.

—¿Crees que algún día vuelva con sus padres?

—No creo que sea pronto, sus padres jamás le van a perdonar lo que han hecho y yo creo que está eternamente atascado con Charlotte, no dudo que terminé por formar una familia con ella y sus padres la odian.

—¡Lo que es una tremenda tontería! Lotte es genial.

—¿Así que ya te has encariñado con ella?—Ginny asintió.

—No tengo muchas amigas en esta vida, puedo contarlas con una mano y aun así me sobrarían dedos, es bueno decir que ahora también está incluida Charlotte—Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, ella tampoco quiso llenar el silencio, así que por minutos ninguno de los dos habló, compartieron la inmensidad que les llenaba y se hartaron de la felicidad, la ciudad pequeña carecía de problemas serios como se habían dado cuenta la primera vez y todo mundo aún se conocía, los chismes y las insinuaciones se tomaban con ironía, era un buen lugar para vivir.

—¿Por qué confiaste en mí aquella primera vez que me seguiste? Me refiero… ¿Por qué te subiste conmigo al tren sin saber hacia dónde íbamos y aun así lo hiciste sin nada más que un con una extraña confianza?—Ginny se alzó distraídamente de hombros.

—¿Es esa tu pregunta?—el aludido asintió, Ginny observó un momento su alrededor antes de encontrar una banca de madera que pareció lo suficientemente cómoda, así que se acercó hasta que se sentó haciendo de paso espacio para Harry, quien la siguió extrañado, principalmente porque Ginny no era de aquellas personas que se tomaban pausas en su vida—. Ya te dije que en parte fue porque tú me habías salvado la vida y eso yo jamás podría olvidarlo—, sonrió levemente—. Y también te dije que existía otra cosa más, y es sencilla… lo hice porque te pareces demasiado a mí, Harry. En las cosas malas que tengo eres mi espejo, y es un poco feo porque yo tengo muchas cosas malas, pero luego están las cosas buenas y tú tienes muchas de esas…

—No, yo no soy bueno—aclaró más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, ella le sonrió como si compartiese un enorme secreto que pronto rebelaría.

—Eres bueno, muy bueno. No eres blanco, eso lo tenemos claro, eres más bien un gris que me gusta, que se escuda y sale en los momentos precisos. Y que tiene esperanza en los bolsillos y en la sonrisa. Y es algo que yo no tengo, por eso confié en ti, por tu esperanza.

—El tamaño del dolor es proporcional a la esperanza.

—Eso jamás te ha detenido.

—Pero si me ha tumbado. ¿Por qué crees que empecé todo este gran escape?—Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Fue el dolor?

—Sí. El mundo mágico y mi vida en general siempre ha sido una gran mierda, pero realmente… realmente jamás lo vi, habían cosas buenas y aún las hay pero luego… Ginevra, hay cosas de mí que no te gustarían, cosas que yo detesto y que estoy seguro que tú también lo harías.

—Eres humano. No hay cosas de ti que no vea en mí y que deteste. Pero en ti me gustan más. ¿Tienes eso sentido? Eres diferente Harry, es como si tus cosas malas no fueran necesariamente malas porque son parte de ti y cada parte de ti te hace especial, así que al final está bien.

—Eso no tiene mucha lógica—susurró con una sonrisa, ella correspondió al gesto—. Tú tampoco tienes cosas malas Ginevra, no realmente.

—Eso lo dices sólo porque es lo correcto, pero en Hogwarts soy una perra fría con todos, una perra fría nunca tiene cosas buenas.

—Creí que los chismes no te afectaban—ella se alzó de hombros antes de levantarse, Harry la siguió.

—No me interesan ahora, pero hubo un tiempo en que sí, en que dolían y dolían mucho. Creo que por eso soy tan perra y tan fría con todos, porque ya no me duele—Harry no pudo evitarlo, se acercó hasta pasarle el brazo por los hombros, Ginny inconscientemente se apretó a él.

Eran esos pequeños gestos que ninguno de los dos hacía en muchas ocasiones, que eran porque sí, porque no pasaba nada y había confianza entre los dos, una confianza que se había reforzado gracias a las horas que habían pasado juntos en aquel viaje y en las noches cuando compartían sueños y hablaban hasta la madrugada.

No que se llevaran mejor, pero quizá sí, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, era natural, como respirar y ambos les gustaba así, con el secretismo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar, porque hacerlo, porque hablar del tema como si fuese algo serio le quitaría toda la naturalidad que poseía.

—Si te sirve de consuelo todos ellos se lo merecen, nadie debería juzgar a nadie, yo incluyéndome, mucho menos cuando tampoco soy un pan de Dios—Ginny se rió entre dientes.

—¿Eso lo dices por todos los corazones rotos que has dejado en el camino?

—No te creas todo lo que dice el Profeta de mí.

—No sólo hablo del Profeta, hay chismes y a dos de mis compañeras las escuché una vez hablar sobre ti y sobre lo buen besador que eras—Harry sonrió un poco, apretando su agarre sobre la pelirroja.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—Sé que debería, muchas chicas están enojadas contigo por eso, porque rompes ilusiones y no te importa, muy típico Slytherin. Pero cada cual tiene sus formas de escapar y yo creo que las únicas idiotas son ellas, después de todo dudo que las engañes con frases bonitas, ¿o lo haces?

—No realmente. La mayoría sabe que no va a llegar a más que alguna cita con final feliz.

—Eso mismo, y todas ellas lo saben pero a ninguna le importa mucho llegado el momento, porque a todas les gusta presumir que han tenido un pequeño papel en la vida de Harry Potter, por más efímero que este sea. Aunque la vida pasa Harry y al final nada de eso va a terminar por llenarte.

—Eso ya lo sé, tengo diecisiete años, ya tendré tiempo para buscar algo más, ahora mismo lo último que necesito es algo serio—Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?—Harry suspiró.

—Vivir.

4

Cuando Harry por fin le dijo a Ginny que era hora de irse, faltaban dos días para que aquellos sucediese y a Ginny aquello le tomó totalmente por sorpresa, en parte porque había amado su vida en aquel lugar y en parte también porque pasado el primer mes la idea de irse se había difuminado en su cabeza, aunque aún seguía presente el hecho de que ambos no se quedarían por siempre en aquel paraíso.

La vida de Dudley y Charlotte iba encaminada hacia un punto en común en donde obviamente no eran parte ni Harry ni Ginny, por más que estos se empecinaran en decir que sí, que su compañía era tan necesaria como respirar y que decirles adiós así sin más sería doloroso. Charlotte fue la más afectada, jamás había tenido una hermana y había sido tan poco femenina durante el instituto que había carecido de amigas con las que hablar sobre cosas de mujeres, Ginny había llegado como un soplo de viento y de la misma manera estaba a punto de irse.

—¿Tiene que ser así?—susurró una vez cuando ambas se sentaron en la sala, Harry había salido durante todo el día junto a Dudley y las dos mujeres habían decidido pasar un tiempo de descanso.

—Yo creo que sí. Harry así lo ha dispuesto.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que irte con él?

—Bueno, he venido con él.

—Y te llama Ginevra.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?—cuestionó Ginny, la aludida se alzó de hombros.

—Que no sé cómo, pero los dos hacen ver que no tienen nada en común, nadita, ni un poquito. Que son dos desconocidos condenados a lidiar con el otro. Pero luego, si alguien es especialmente observador puede darse cuenta que a ustedes dos les unen más cosas invisibles que cosas visibles que los separen—Ginny negó levemente.

—Hablas como si entre Harry y yo hubiera un mundo en medio, y no lo hay. Ni siquiera nos hicimos mucho caso durante estos últimos años, nos contentábamos con obsérvanos de vez en cuando y escuchar chismes del otro—Charlotte se quedó callada unos segundos conteniendo el aliento y luchando por decir algo que obviamente no quería decir, al final tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tú estás empezando a quererle—Ginny abrió totalmente los ojos.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Harry y yo no somos pareja.

—Ya lo sé, no he dicho que lo sean. Sólo estoy diciendo que lo ves diferente a la primera vez que entraron a esta casa y que tal vez él hace lo mismo—soltó un suave bufido—. Yo no soy ningún gurú en el amor, amo a Dudley, es tan claro para mí como respirar, y quererlo me costó más que amarlo. Lo quise por las cosas que él no fue al principio, porque me di cuenta que podía ser más que un brabucón, que tenía miedos y que estaba asustado por las mismas cosas que a mí me daban miedo. Lo quise así, de a poco y después muy rápido. No lo medí ni tampoco hice nada para detenerlo, porque me gustaba. Me gustaba ver como cambiaba, como dejaba la estupidez y el egocentrismo tras de sí, me gustaba lo que estaba quedando y pensaba que con suerte Dudley acabaría siendo un perfecto amigo. Y lo fue, amaba los deportes que yo amaba, podíamos pasar horas hablando de cosas que a ambos nos interesaban y teníamos sueños que no llegaban muy alto, pero que eran nuestros. Y luego así, sin esfuerzo, me di cuenta que ya lo amaba.

—Eso es muy bonito, Lotte—susurró Ginny con una sonrisa tenue en los labios—, pero no tienes qué ver nada conmigo. Harry no es… no es el tipo de chicos con el que alguien pensaría algo serio jamás, porque él no quiere nada serio con nadie—la muchacha guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Quizá tú tampoco quieras nada serio—Ginny pudo sentirse ofendida por aquello, pero no lo hizo, en cambió pareció curiosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque escondes más de lo que dejas ver, Ginny. Me gusta tu parte divertida, la parte que se ríe y tiene historias y habla mal y tiene un carácter lleno de orgullo y de fuerza. Me gusta todo eso, pero no parece ser toda tú. Tienes un lado que yo no conozco, pero que conoce Harry, ¿verdad? Y el lado… el lado de Harry que tampoco puedo ver tú has podido verlo. Y ambos están heridos, muy heridos y lo saben. No sé qué tanto, quizá jamás puedan curarse. Quizá sólo deberías estar con él y ya, sólo porque sí, para lamer sus heridas juntos y ayudarse y dejarse cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Así sin más?—la muchacha asintió.

—Así sin más. No sé si sean los indicados para pasar una vida juntos, yo tampoco estaba segura de que Dudley fuera el indicado al principio. Luego recordé las palabras de mi madre, ella fue una mujer hermosa que seguramente habrías amado porque no se mordía la lengua ni guardaba nada, cuando tuve la edad suficiente me hablo del amor de su vida y no era mi padre. Y luego me dio este consejo… me dijo: Lotte, en la vida de las mujeres existen dos tipos de hombres. Los que llegan así sin más, sólo porque quieren y tienen tiempo en su agenda y con una palabra y una sonrisa destruyen todo en tu mundo y te enamoras así, de golpe. Tan fuerte que cuando te das cuenta ya eres otra y estás tan enamorada que no te importa. Pero la mayoría de las veces no termina bien, ellos son impetuosos, son libres… no son tuyos. Son los hombres con los que tendrás grandes aventuras y grandes lágrimas y noches sin sueño y odios que no sabías que podías sentir...—guardó silencio un momento, la pelirroja le apretó el brazo.

—¿Pensaste que se trataba de Dudley?—preguntó, ella asintió.

—Sí, efectivamente. Dudley me volvía loca a ratos y me hacía reír a carcajadas en otros tantos. Pero aún no he terminado. Esos son los primeros tipos de hombres. Los segundos son los que estás segura que podrás presentar a tus padres, que tendrán sonrisas y te perdonaran por casi todo. Que te harán enojar, pero que estará bien, porque no será un drama. Son hombres con los puedes imaginar tener hijos, una casa y una vida adulta. Ginny… yo jamás pensé que Dudley fuese este último, y aún hay momentos en que lo dudo, pero le amo. Y quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos muy futuros y sé que a mis hermanos les gusta y también sé que así como lo amo podría odiarlo.

—Entonces… ¿en qué categoría lo pondrías?—la muchacha se alzó de hombros.

—Tal vez en medio. Tal vez sea ambos, en mi pasado e incluso ahora será el amor de mi vida, pero cuando ambos seamos más adultos y hayamos pasado más tiempo juntos pueda ser el hombre de mi vida. O tal vez no, pero no me voy a quedar pensando en lo que podría o no haber sucedido—guardó silencio unos segundos—¿En qué categorías pondrías a Harry?

—¿Tú en que lo pondrías?—la aludida negó.

—No soy yo la que necesita buscar una respuesta—Ginny se removió incomoda.

—Él en este momento no es nada como el hombre de mi vida. Es… tampoco… no estoy segura de que sea el primer tipo, aunque quizá sí y sólo me cuesta aceptarlo porque a todas luces tiene un poco para ser el segundo—Charlotte la apretó levemente por el hombros.

—Sólo vive, Ginny. Si las cosas se dan, bueno y si no también. Si al final hay lagrimas que sean a seguridad de que ha valido la pena. Diviértete, acepta que comienzas a quererlo, bésale sólo para ver qué pasa y espera lo mejor también.

—Deberías convertirte en una consejera—la muchacha sonrió.

—No creo que las personas busquen consejeras que les digan que sólo se avienten al vacío y esperen no romperse todos los huesos en la caída—Ginny sonrió.

—Serías un fracaso.

—Eso mismo digo yo—susurró antes de apretarle por última vez el brazo y levantarse del lugar.

—Tendrás que pasar a vernos cuando vuelvan y mandarme cartas también si puedes, aunque si no lo haces no voy a odiarte. ¿Qué dices si vamos a la tienda de abajo? He visto cómo miras los vestidos, sé que te gustan—Ginny se levantó aunque la conversación anterior aún rondaba por su cabeza.

—¿Crees que ya quiero a Harry? quiero decir, es mi amigo, estoy segura de ello ahora, pero dudo seriamente que le quiera, estoy muy rota para poder admitir un sentimiento de tal categoría—la muchacha frunció el ceño un segundo.

—Él tampoco lo admitiría nunca, creo. También carga con sus propios fantasmas, lo he visto. Quizá a ustedes les toquen sólo las migajas de lo que el otro pueda ofrecer, y si decides hacerlo o no, debes ser consciente de lo único que vas a tener.

—¿Un todo a medias?

—O un todo que sólo dure unos segundos y que se vaya así sin más, cerrando las puertas con candado y dejando el café frio en la mesa de entrada—Ginny negó levemente.

—Pero…—se mordió ligeramente el labio—, ¿Eso no me va a… eso no me a convertir en una puta?—Charlotte abrió ligeramente los ojos, pareció algo avergonzada cuando negó.

—No soy una buena amiga, alguien con un poco más de moral o ética te diría que no, que Harry no vale la pena, que vas a terminar herida. Pero quizá por eso ambas nos llevamos tan bien, porque vemos diferente a la vida. No te digo que te acuestes con él, simplemente estoy diciendo que te quedes con él y a esperar, y a besarlo si se puede también, él es muy guapo, cualquier mujer con dos dedos en la cara podría darse cuenta. Harry… se ve a leguas, no es alguien que este momento éste dispuesto a tener una relación seria.

—Tampoco yo, no quiero—la muchacha asintió.

—A eso me refiero, empiezas a quererlo aunque lo niegues y él también te quiere aunque lo niegue. Y la vida es una mierda casi todo el tiempo, pero luego estás los buenos momentos que son pocos y efímeros. Y Harry y tú podrían ser el amor de su vida del otro y divertirse hasta el amanecer y beber hasta caer muertos; curarse, pues, sus propias heridas y al final tomar lo que quede y llevarse los buenos recuerdos y casarse con alguien más y tener una familia con hijos a quienes pongan nombres significativos, pero seguir teniendo los recuerdos de este ahora.

—Parece tan fácil cuando lo dices así. Pero… ¿También te diste cuenta, Lotte? Harry no es el tipo de personas a quien sólo quieres porque sí por un momento y un lugar, Harry es el tipo de persona que te marca y que duele y que deja vacíos que nadie va a ser capaz de llenar.

—Tú también eres de ese tipo de personas. Tampoco estoy diciendo que no vaya a doler o que tenga ser así, que su final este destinado al fracaso. Podría ser diferente, podrían tener un final feliz pero no ceo que este sea el momento para ese final.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—No lo sé, esa es la cosa con las relaciones, no sabes nunca si el ahora es en este momento o dentro de unos años, cuando ambos hayan madurado lo suficiente. Pero si te puedo asegurar que justo ahora el uno necesita del otro—Ginny se mordió ligeramente el labio, Lotte le sonrió antes de darle un suave empujoncito hacia la puerta—No vas a ser una puta, Gin. Vas a ser la dueña de tu propio destino porque siquiera antes de que comience el juego, vas a ser consiente del final y de las reglas.

—Las reglas nunca funcionan en estos casos—la muchacha negó.

—Pues funcionaran para ti, tiene que ser así. Eres diferente, no te vas a hacer ilusiones idiotas y vas a ser consciente que puede doler y que si eso pasa dolerá como el infierno, pero que también es algo que necesitas.

—¿Y qué pasa con Harry?

—Tendrás que decir de qué va la cosa, por supuesto. Mientras ambos sepan lo que quieren y lo que esperan tendrán menos posibilidades de herirse. Ahora vamos ya, quiero jugar un poco a ser una frívola consumista adicta a las compras.

*"""""*

Bien… probablemente será importante decir que no va a ser una historia demasiado larga, aunque tampoco tengo idea de cuántos capítulos van a quedar al final, porque no sé de qué extensión voy a hacerlos. ¡Tampoco empiecen a hacerse sus ideas respecto a los caminos que va a tomar la trama del fic! Porque pasa en tiempos, en meses y en años, no es un "creo que te amo" "Yo también" "¿ha sí?" "Sí, casémonos y vivamos felices.". Nop, porque este Harry y esta Ginny no necesitan nada como el amor en sus vidas y aún están muy heridos, vienen muchas más sorpresas y estoy deseando ya continuarlo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Contesto reviews:

Celtapotter: Bueno, espero que tu atención siga por aquí… que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar.

Core Nakisawa: ¡Hola! Bienvenida… muchas gracias por comentar y ojalá y este capítulo también te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Litte-Secret.M.G: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanrto… y sí! De seguirla voy a seguirla y espero que te siga gustando igual.

Florfleur: me encanta tu foto de las flores, me parece muy bonito y colorido :D pues nada, que un nuevo gracias por leer este nuevo fic y también porque te haya sorprendido y te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar! Cuídate mucho.

Arya: ¡Hola! Sí, definitivamente es una versión oscuro, aunque no sé si realista, quizá, porque como dije, a pesar de que vaya rápido, no se van a amar de la noche a la mañana, hay una diferencia entre amar y querer y ellos están completamente rotos. ¡Gracias por comentar!

GLLNMR: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, voy a actualizar esta mientras me inspiro para mi historia principal, por ahora los planes son que sí, que sí la voy a terminar. Cuídate mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten la lectura. **

***"""""***

5.

Era un carro hermoso, ahora era obvio porque Harry había gastado los últimos meses fuera con Dudley, había estado arreglando aquel auto con apenas nada más que sus sueños y sus metas. Brillaba con la pintura negra con el que había sido pintado, tenía el techo ligeramente bajo y llantas nuevas, además de una bonita cajuela.

—¿Y bien?—cuestionó Harry cuando acabo de poner las maletas en la parte trasera, Ginny creía que era hermoso pero tenía tan pocos conocimientos básicos sobre autos que en seguida se dio cuenta que no tenía caso fingir que sabía algo, así que sólo asintió.

—Mientras no nos deje a medio camino—susurró con una sonrisa, Dudley, que estaba hablando sobre el motor con Charlotte a unos pocos metros de ella levantó el mentón con orgullo.

—Eso no va a suceder, yo mismo le di una última revisada, tiene todo perfecto—Ginny asintió aún con la sonrisa, Lotte rodó los ojos antes de separarse de su novio y acercarse a la pelirroja para darle un fuerte abrazo que ella apenas fue capaz de corresponder.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Gin—susurró cuando se separaron, después encaró a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, él correspondió al abrazo con una suave sonrisa—, a ti también te voy a extrañar, inmaduro.

—Gracias, Lotte. Dudley se ha sacado la lotería contigo, eres sin duda alguna una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo—aclaró antes de darle una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño de ojos que sólo se ganó un golpe en la espalda por parte del novio—, ¡Oye!—vociferó—, tampoco sería muy loco que Lotte terminara conmigo, soy mucho mejor que tú en todos los aspectos.

—Lástima que no te quiera a ti—el azabache rodó los ojos.

—Dudley estaría loco si te pierde entonces—aclaró, después encaró a su primo para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda, el aludido le regresó el golpe y pronto ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpes entre risas, cuando terminaron ambos lucían un poco magullados pero tenían sonrisas sinceras en el rostro.

Ginny no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando Harry se declaró ganador y volvieron a pelear, cuando la revancha terminó el azabache por fin la observó.

—¿Lista, Ginevra?—ella asintió antes de acercarse a Dudley y darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias por todo—aclaró con una sonrisa, después volvió su atención a la muchacha. —Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Pero si esto es sólo un hasta luego, nos vamos a volver a encontrarlo, seguro que así sucede y si no es pronto será tarde y si no es por ti yo te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras—Ginny asintió con una sonrisa, Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ella, quien entró con la barbilla en alto y los ojos bien abiertos, cuando el azabache cerró la puerta y se sentó en su propio asiento, la realidad de la despedida por fin pareció golpearla y sintiendo como si se alejara de un amigo muy cercano y muy, muy querido asomó ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, quien había bajado la ventana para hablar con Dudley, Charlotte estaba detrás de su novio y sus miradas se encontraron justo en ese momento, la suya decía lo mismo que la de Ginny, ambas estaban perdiendo a una gran amiga, pero también había algo más, un secreto que ambas compartían, los ojos bien abiertos de Lotte no decían nada más que un "¡Ve a por ello!" y los ojos de Ginny no decían más que "Sí, quizá lo haga"

Cuando el azabache por fin arrancó la pelirroja se recostó sobre su asiento sin ser capaz de ver hacia atrás y abriendo la ventana se fue despidiendo de todo le gustaba, de las casas y las personas, cuando terminó ambos habían salido de la pequeña ciudad y manejaban con tranquilidad por la carretera.

—¿A dónde vamos?—cuestionó, el azabache sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa, y no quieres que la arruine ¿verdad?—la pelirroja suspiró al mismo tiempo que Harry se estiraba para prender la radio que pronto comenzó a llenar el lugar de una bonita melodía que transportó a Ginny a otro momento en la historia.

El viaje fue así de tranquilo, con música de los Beatles y viento entrando por la ventana, no pararon más que dos veces, una para poner gasolina y otra para comer unos sándwiches en carretera que tenían un sabor pastoso pero que estaban buenos, después simplemente mantuvieron el tenue silencio, no sentían la capacidad de llenarlo y se conocían tan a fondo que hubiese sido incomodo si alguno de los dos hubiese tenido la necesidad de romperlo.

Ginny iba pensando acerca de la plática que había tenido con Charlotte y balanceado tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, pero al final podía darse cuenta que le gustaba Harry, aunque fuese sólo una pequeña parte, que no era, le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

Era guapo, sarcástico, estaba herido y no tenía miedo de mostrarlo. Dudaba también que en ese preciso momento tuviese la capacidad entera de amar a alguien completamente, porque ella misma dudaba que contase con esa capacidad, la razón era que ambos estaban un poco rotos.

Ambos tenían fantasmas y pasados y futuros que se reusaban a tocar, estaban huyendo como a la peste de todo aquello que los había roto, pero en algún momento no quedaría más que regresar y cuando eso pasase lo más probable es que tuviesen que decirse adiós, porque su historia, lo bueno que tuviera ésta, moriría en el momento en el que volvieran a ser los de antes.

¿Y dolía pensarlo? No más que el miedo a hacerlo. Harry no sería alguien que podría olvidar fácilmente, que podría enterrar en lo profundo de su alma y que podría superar con unos cuantos días, pero tampoco era la persona con la que Ginny se veía pasando el resto de su vida, quizá porque el mismo Harry había admitido que no buscaba nada serio, ¿pero qué buscaba ella? Era una buena pregunta.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta—dijo al fin Harry rompiendo el silencio.

—Bien—susurró la aludida, el azabache frunció el ceño aún con la mirada en la carretera.

—¿No extrañas nada en el mundo mágico?

—Yo… quizá a mi familia, pero sólo una pequeña parte. No extraño su sobreprotección ni los sermones sin sentido ni el miedo que hay en sus ojos cuando yo actúo más fría de lo normal. Extraño a los gemelos más de lo que extraño a Ron, aunque estoy desesperada por saber si alguno de sus brillantes planes funcionó con Hermione Granger.

—¿Él quiere algo con ella?—Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hace dos veranos descubrió que Granger era una chica y desde ese momento ha tratado de que le perdone por todo su comportamiento anterior y tenga una cita con él, no que realmente lo diga mucho, no lo dice, pero la cela como el infierno y siempre la anda buscando y tratando de tener gestos amables y hablar con ella, aunque ella apenas se da por aludida.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? No me malentiendas, respeto hasta cierto punto a tu hermano. Pero ella es muy inteligente y está tan centrada en su propio mundo que dudo que siquiera tenga manera de ver a alguien más—Ginny soltó un bufido.

—Tampoco que Ron haya sido la mejor de las personas con ella, fue un culo total. Si Hermione Granger lo manda tanto a parir es porque se lo tiene bien merecido.

—Dudo que por más que nos manden, los hombres vayamos a parir.

—¡Si serás idiota!—susurró antes de soltar una carcajada, Harry rió junto a ella, comenzaba a hacerse de noche, el Sol estaba ocultándose frente a ellos y el aire empezaba a ser más frio, así que Ginny cerró la ventana —, ¿Tú extrañas algo del mundo mágico?

—Quizá a Hogwarts y a todo lo que representa para mí, pero estoy bien aquí, no tengo prisas por volver, tuve seis años fantásticos para disfrutar, aunque sí que extraño algo a mis amigos.

—¿Daphne y Zabini?

—¿Cómo sabes qué Zabini?

—Lo he visto a los tres juntos, aunque jamás hubiera dicho que se veían especialmente unidos, es decir, se les veía mucho a los tres, pero parecía que cada uno andaba en su propio mundo.

—Daphne amaría escuchar eso—aclaró con una sonrisa. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír también, después ninguno de los dos habló y el silencio se convirtió en una oscuridad, una tal que tragó el brillo en los ojos y los sumió en un estado de trance hasta que entraron a la siguiente ciudad, era más grande y más ruidosa, Ginny pudo darse cuenta de eso casi al instante, la gente aún caminaba por las calles y había establecimientos varios abiertos.

Se detuvieron frente a un bar, era pequeño y ruidoso, tenía algunos afiches pegados en las ventanas y por dentro podía verse un ambiente totalmente relajado, una televisión desde la distancia parecía emitir un juego y varias personas levantaban su cerveza cada cierto tiempo.

—Tengo ganas de algo bien frio, ¿no te importa?—ella negó tomando el suéter que al principio del viaje se había quitado, era grande, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas había tenido que doblárselas, por supuesto, había sido de Charlotte, pero como Ginny al principio había tenido tan poca ropa la muchacha le había tenido que pasar algunas prendas que al final le había regalado, porque de todos modos a Ginny no le importaba lucir un poco perdida en la ropa.

Harry la observó con una sonrisa y sin más abrió su puerta, esperó a Ginny frente al carro y cuando está lo alcanzó ambos caminaron hacia el bar.

—¿Tampoco te gusta mi ropa?—cuestionó cuando ambos entraron al bar y pronto se encontraron en una pequeña mesa alta en una de las esquina, Harry negó.

—No sé nada sobre ropa. Pero me gusta, te ves…No importa—Ginny frunció el ceño pero antes de decir nada Harry se levantó y se encaminó hacia la barra, habló un poco con el hombre y al fin la regresó con unas seis botellas de vidrio en sus manos, cuando las puso sobre la mesa observó con desafío a la muchacha.

—¿Cuánto crees que pueda soportar ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo?—Ginny ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo era posible que Harry hubiese conseguido bebidas, los ojos lo hacían ver un poco más viejo y contaba con la magia.

—Más de lo que te imaginas—aclaró desafiante, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más profunda antes de tomar una botella y levantarla, Ginny hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron el material vidrioso y sin cerrar los ojos le dieron una profunda tomada.

La botella de Ginny terminó a la mitad pero Harry no se apartó de la botella hasta que terminó su contenido, la pelirroja apenas le dio una segunda mirada antes de volver a llevarse el cuello de la botella a la boca, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se separara con los ojos levemente cerrados pero con la botella totalmente vacía.

—Me gusta—aclaró el azabache con una sonrisa—. Esa es mi chica.

—No soy un perro, o una niña para el caso.

—Mi error. No tienes nada de niña—Ginny alzó levemente las cejas, pero Harry ya había tomado una segunda botella, así que ella hizo lo mismo, está se la llevaron lentamente aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo.

—¿Te refieres a que soy guapa?

—Pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres que se creían hermosas.

—Y no lo hago, pero si tú piensas que soy guapa está bien.

—¿Me das tu bendición?—ella asintió con una sonrisa antes de saltar sobre su asiento con una gran grito que se vio acompañado por todo el personal y clientela del bar, parecía que el equipo local había anotado, así que todos estaban celebrando con una buena sonrisa.

Y así como la primera botella la segunda se acabó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera por aludidos con los gritos y los abucheos de la gente en el bar, así que rápidamente comenzaron con la tercera, ya sintiéndose mareados y perezosos.

—¿Cómo vas manejar así?—Harry se alzó ligeramente de hombros, después golpeó con sus dedos la mesa.

—Hablé con el barman, hay un hotel a unas dos cuadras de aquí, creo que ambos seremos capaces de llegar—Ginny soltó una risita.

—Yo creo que no.

—Pues yo creo que sí—aclaró antes de darle un último trago a su cerveza, después se levantó algo tambaleante—, voy a por más.

—Estás loco.

—Y soy un borracho, pero así me quieres pelirroja, ¿verdad?—ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos, Harry caminó hasta la barra y pronto regresó con otras cinco botellas, Ginny lo ayudó a acomodarlas aunque se sentía igual de mareada.

—Estoy viendo dos mesas—Harry soltó una carcajada antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—Di la verdad, ¿nunca te ha gustado nadie?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sé de buena fuente que no te costaría nada tener a quien quieras, eres demasiado bonita, más de uno te diría que sí.

—Lo dices como si fuera un ser inalcanzable, soy humana.

—Eres inalcanzable, quizá por eso eres tan bonita. Si cualquier pelele pudiera tenerte, la mitad de tu encanto se evaporaría, ¿sabes que hay una apuestas pululando en Hogwarts acerca de ti?—Ginny no lo sabía, así que abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Se tratan del primero que logre tentarte al menos un poco, quien lo haga va a ganar una gran suma de dinero—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Me estás bromeando.

—¡Joder, no! Es en serio…—soltó una risa lenta—serio… serio… seriecísimo…—Ginny chasqueó los dedos frente e a él.

—¡Concéntrate! ¿Quién está en la lista?

—¿Por qué, piensas alejarte de todos ellos?

—Sólo quiero saber quién es tan idiota como para creer que yo le daría una segunda mirada.

—Tenemos el ego un poco alto, ¿verdad?

—Lo que tengo alto es el odio, créeme, jamás le haría caso a ninguno de los inútiles que conozco—el azabache alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó antes de tomar de su botella, Ginny alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué les odias?

— Es un poco de todo, si te soy honesta. Pero no se me olvida que cuando se filtró lo de la cámara de los secretos y mi posible participación en todo el lío, más de uno tuvo pocas palabras amables qué darme. Pocas veces me bajaron a algo más que una bruja oscura que sólo había llegado a Hogwarts a causar daño.

—Y tú sólo tenías once años…—Ginny asintió.

—Era una niñita inocente y sin rencores, Tom me arrancó lo primero y después ellos, todos ellos, me regalaron lo segundo. Más de uno me culpó… Merlín, si hasta el idiota de Percy me dijo algunas buenas palabras porque su novia Penélope había casi muerto.

—Pero tú no tuviste la culpa.

—En parte sí, y lo acepto, fui muy idiota al confiar tanto en un diario que parecía tener mente propia… pero ni siquiera era consciente de mis actos cuando él me poseía y casi morí… ese parecía ser suficiente castigo, pero luego… como a veces sucede en Hogwarts, de alguna manera todos supieron que yo era la culpable y los chismes comenzaron a pulular.

—Me gustaba mucho el que decía que eras la reina de las serpientes y que hablaban sirenio y tenías una corona de ojos rojos, muy bonito todo—Ginny sonrió un poco.

—Pues me dolía. Rogué a mis padres por trasladarme a otra escuela pero ellos jamás quisieron, creo que querían tenerme vigilada porque temían por la oscuridad que se hubiera quedado dentro de mí, y por eso… por todo eso me vi condenada al olvido.

—Que al final dio paso al mito que ahora eres. Dime Ginevra, ¿Hay alguna parte oscura en ti?—Sonrió esperando una respuesta, era obvio que no creía nada de los sus padres habían creído, así que Ginny se relajó notablemente.

—Hay muchas partes, pero todas posteriores a lo de Tom, estoy llena de heridas que aún no sanan. ¿Qué hay de ti, hay oscuridad dentro de ti?—los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron levemente.

—Mucha—guardó silencio unos momentos, pero Ginny no contestó, esperó un poco más y cuando se hizo obvio que no iba a obtener respuesta se inclinó sobre la mesa—, ¿Te he espantado, Ginevra?

—Estás roto—susurró en cambio, el azabache alzó una ceja.

—Un poco, sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Muy rota, partida a la mitad, creo. Por eso no quieres amar a nadie serio, ¿verdad?—Harry asintió levemente.

—Sólo quiero vivir—Ginny se quedó callado unos segundos, después se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y lo observó con profunda atención—¿Qué quieres tú, pelirroja?

Parecía que todo ruido fuera de ambos se había insonorizado, sólo estaban los dos, sólo estaban sus sentimientos y el dolor, y había tanto que casi se podía tocar.

—Quiero olvidar—susurró levemente, las palabras de Lotte rondando en su mente.

Se había cuestionado mucho si hacerlo o no hacerlo, si atreverse o no atreverse. Pero si algo tenía seguro en ese momento era que si alguien aceptaría lo poco que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer ese sería Harry, que sería el único que curaría un poco sus heridas porque las entendía, que sería el único que no le cuestionaría ni esperaría mucho más.

—Tengo un nuevo juego—ante aquella declaración el azabache se alejó un poco, su mirada lucia curiosa pero también preocupada, los juegos de Ginny siempre eran peligrosos y tenían dos caras, una buena y otra no tanto, él se había encontrado en el extremo receptor de las mismas.

La nieve había comenzado a caer levemente, hacía pocos días que había comenzado a nevar pero era aún tan poca y tan perdida que a ninguno de los dos les había importado, sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente, cuando ambos salieron tambaleantes y somnolientos y las motas blancas y pequeñas se pegaron en sus cabellos.

—¿Quieres saber las reglas?—Harry aún no había dicho que sí, pero a ella poco le importó, cuando el azabache asintió se acercó hasta pegarse a su costado, él le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Son fáciles. La primera es vivir cada día al día, sin pensar en el futuro; la segunda es dejar los malos sentimientos a un lado y dedicarse sólo a sentir; la tercera es no sentir culpa, jamás; la cuarta es no esperar nada, nunca; la quinta es no guardar nada, los secretos aquí van a sobrar; la sexta es sólo estar, por estar; la séptima es saber que habrá un adiós, que tarde o temprano tendrá que acabarse; y la octava y última es estar consciente en todo momento que ambos nos estamos utilizando—Harry se detuvo en ese momento, apretando del hombro para poder encararla, ella mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos verdes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—la pelirroja respiró con fuerza.

—Creo que empiezo a quererte, pero sé también que tú no quieres nada de nadie, que sólo quieres vivir, que no te interesa nada serio. Y sé también que yo no estoy lista para amar, que el sentimiento está oxidado y que sólo quiero olvidar, así que, ¿Por qué no? no nos haremos más daño que a nosotros mismos.

—Pero, Ginevra…

—No, detente. Lo pensé mucho, ¿está bien? Tuve miedo de lucir como una fácil, pero sé que tú jamás me verías así y yo no le propondría esto a nadie además de ti, tú eres diferente en todos los aspectos y me gusta. Pero ahora… en este momento, no eres el hombre al que veo presentado a mis padres, tampoco sé si eres el indicado para pasar toda una vida, porque estoy segura que lo que vaya a sentir por ti será fuerte y doloroso y a lo mejor desde ya está condenado al olvido, pero… ¿a quién le importa? A ti no y a mí tampoco—Harry la observó con atención, ella negó levemente.

—Sólo…

—Sólo no sabes qué decir, yo tampoco. Ya conoces las reglas, tú me utilizas porque me necesitas, aunque no lo admitas. Ambos somos un poco como el diario del otro, por más perversa que sea esa metáfora para mí, tú quieres vivir, vive conmigo entonces… y yo quiero olvidar y por eso voy a utilizarte, voy a olvidar contigo. Y si al final de todo si simplemente esto no da para más, bien podremos hacer uso de las reglas y decirnos adiós así sin más.

Cuando terminó no dejó que Harry dijera nada, se separó un poco con rudeza de él y levantando ambas manos lo abrazo por los hombros hasta ponerse de puntitas, después lo observó con suma atención y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta, juntó los labios con los suyos.

Fue una fricción pequeña, casi imposible antes de que volvieran a separarse. Podrían haber negado una vida entre ellos, pero era imposible negar que ambos se sintieran atraídos por el otro. ¿Y a quién le importaba? Ginny tenía razón… heridos al final sólo serían ellos, nadie más.

Así que Harry hizo lo impensable, llevó sus manos a su cara, acarició las mejillas y la nariz pecosa y después la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con fuerza e ímpetu. Jugando con su lengua, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo el aliento a alcohol confundirse con el olor a flores en su cabello, sintiendo las lágrimas no derramadas y los malos tratos.

Sintiendo el dolor, un dolor profundo que era tan confuso que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir besándola, como si con aquello pudiese vaciar todas sus tristezas y de paso alejar también sus fantasmas.

6.

La navidad fue una situación extraña para ambos, no porque precisamente se sintieran nostálgicos de lo que no tenían o de las personas que no estaban a su lado, sino más bien porque ninguno de los dos se llenó demasiado de la celebración. Fue como un punto muerto para ambos, como si tuvieran demasiado qué vivir como para detenerse a celebrar las típicas celebraciones de los demás mortales.

Durante el último mes y medio habían estado viajando por carretera, deteniéndose en algunos poblados y algunas ciudades, a veces una semana a veces apenas unas horas, comiendo de todo un poco, durmiendo noches que parecían un soplo de viento y besándose casi todo el tiempo.

Lo hacían sin darse cuenta, cuando alguno de los dos sentía que la tristeza comenzaba a engullirlo, los fantasmas a perseguirlos y el dolor a atormentarlos; aunque esos no eran todos los casos, a veces lo hacían porque sí, porque estaban felices o porque los labios del otro parecían apetitosos a aquellas horas de la mañana.

—_¿Soy irresistible para ti, Ginevra?_

—_Tanto como lo soy yo para ti. _

Y ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho más de unas simples bromas, como si el hecho de quererse, acariciarse y compartir más de una noche durmiendo juntos no fuese necesario, como si lo que valiera fuera el hoy y lo que sentían en ese momento, y todo lo demás saliera sobrando, porque cuando el mundo real los llamase ninguno de los dos tendrían muchas ganas de hacerle frente sin haber disfrutado plenamente de lo que estaban viviendo.

Así que la noche de navidad ambos se encontraron en la parte delantera del automóvil, con una botella en medio y unas manzanas rojas sobre una servilleta, observando el cielo lleno de estrellas a salvo bajo el encanto que Harry había puesto sobre ellos para que la nieve se desviara, Ginny traía puesto el viejo suéter de Charlotte bajo un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodillas y hacia vuelo cuando daba algunas vueltas, Harry traía unos sencillos pantalones y un suéter de punto.

—¿Crees que haya algo más después de la muerte?

—No, creo que todo es vacío. ¿Por qué, Harry?

—No lo sé, supongo que sólo quisiera pensar que no todo es está existencia vacía.

—Estás un poco melancólico hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres un beso?—no esperó a que contestará, se levantó hasta quedar a horcadas sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de poner sus manos en la diminuta cintura antes de regresar el gesto, cuando ambos se pararon el azabache tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —¿Estás mejor?—cuestionó la pelirroja antes de bajar su cabeza y comenzar a besarle el cuello, el azabache cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro, su mano derecha se perdió hasta dar con el dobladillo del suéter, que pasó sin ningún problema para poder tocar la espalda de la pelirroja, quien soltó un suave suspiró por sobre la piel sensible de cuello, Harry abrió los ojos para observar el cielo.

—Ha empezado a nevar—susurró levemente.

—¿De… verdad…?—cuestionó besando su cuello, el azabache asintió.

—¿Quieres verlo?—Ginny soltó un suave suspiró y Harry no lo pensó dos veces, la apretó con fuerza y sin mucho esfuerzo cambió de lugares, ella se apretó debajo de él con una sonrisa traviesa, el azabache soltó un suave suspiró antes de acariciarle la cara con la mano que minutos antes había estado en su espalda.

—Yo he sido tu primer beso, ¿verdad?—ella sonrió misteriosamente.

—Si quieres, puedes ser todo lo que quieras conmigo, ya lo sabes.

—Pero lo fui, ¿no?—Ginny sonrió.

—Serás mi primero en muchas cosas Harry Potter, y está bien porque al final del día también serás el ultimo—el aludido sonrió levemente.

—¿Las reglas?—ella asintió.

—Las reglas—Harry le besó la mejilla, ella soltó un suave suspiro—. Lotte compartió una teoría muy interesante conmigo, ¿quieres escucharla?

—Charlotte dice las cosas más interesantes y también estúpidas que alguien es capaz de decir. ¿En qué categoría está esa teoría?

—Un poco en ambas, creo. Va de los seres humanos y de los sentimientos.

— Ambas cosas en las que los dos hemos fallado magistralmente—Ginny le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—¡Oye! Que yo trató de ser buena humana.

—Por supuesto—susurró después de soltar una suave risa—. ¿Qué dice entonces mi querida primita?—Ginny tomó aire con fuerza.

—Que hay dos clases de amores en una mujer, aunque supongo que también es aplicable para algunos hombres. En fin, el primero es algo así como el amor de tu vida, valga la redundancia, aquel con el que tendremos grandes aventuras, grandes desventuras y todo este condenado al olvido, alguien a quien podremos odiar con la vida y con quien no nos veremos ni casados ni con hijos porque lo que sientes… lo que ambos tienen es demasiado profundo y tormentoso para terminar bien. Después está el segundo tipo que sería el hombre de tu vida, y no porque sea al primero que ames, eso es obvio, sino más bien porque será la persona con la que te sientas a gusto de amar, aquella que estarás orgullosa de decir lo que sientes, que presentaras a tus padres, con el que nada será demasiado, ni las peleas ni los besos ni los sentimientos, serán suficientes para convivir, al que ves siendo un bueno esposo, al que sabes que podrías dejar de amar pero nunca de querer.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía sopesar aquello que Ginny le había dicho, después buscó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa profunda.

—Me gusta—susurró—, es cierto supongo, o al menos lo es para nosotros dos.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Es imposible no hacerlo, tú serás imposible de olvidar Ginevra—susurró acariciándole el cabello, ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo imaginas a la mujer de tu vida?

—Será alguien tranquila…—susurró—, alguien que no me agobie con preguntas y no trate de buscar a mis fantasmas, que me escuché con una sonrisa y siempre me espere aunque dure siglos en llegar.

—Lo que quieres es entonces a alguien con poco carácter.

—Yo tengo para los dos. No necesito de alguien que sea igual o más impulsivo que yo, no quiero a alguien que me plante cara, quiero alguien con quien pueda tener sólo buenos momentos, quiero alguien con quien pueda sentir algo, pero no todo, sólo algo. ¿Qué hay de ti, tengo algo que me ponga en tu segunda categoría?—ella negó.

—Eres todo lo que yo no busco, creo. Eres impulsivo…

—Tú también.

—Ya. Pero aparte de todo tienes historia inventada, hay muchos corazones rotos detrás de ti y todo eso ha salido en el profeta, ¿con qué cara te presentaría a mis padres? No que me importara mucho, siéndote honesta, pero justo en mi futuro voy a buscar a alguien anónimo—Harry besó su cuello, ella cerró levemente los ojos.

—Te quedaría muy corto Ginevra, jamás podría llenarte…

—Ya lo sé. No quiero que me llene, puedo fingir lo que él quiera que sea, pero quiero tener la libertad de ser quien quiera ser fuera de casa.

—¿Y quién quieres ser?

—No lo que todos esperan, No quiero trabajar en el ministerio…

—Tal vez podrías trabajar en el profeta haciendo columnas acerca de mí y mi perfecta esposa—ella sonrió levemente antes de acariciarle el cabello.

—Me queda. ¿No te importaría?

—No sí eres tú.

7.

El mes de enero llego y se fue como lluvia en la noche para ambos, tan rápido y a la vez tormentoso que apenas lo sintieron. Siguieron manejando sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían, o al menos así lo sentía Ginny.

Siguieron parándose en pueblos perdidos y ciudades ruidosas, su relación tampoco cambió mucho. Se contentaban jugando a buscar la pareja perfecta del otro y a inventar formas y colores, se reían hasta cansarse y bebían cuando se sentían lo suficientemente contentos.

Fue como un sueño para Ginny, había tenido razón… estaba utilizando a Harry y él la utilizaba a ella pero se sentía tan bien que ninguno de los dos reclamaba al otro. Las reglas eran la corona que teñía su relación, o su no relación, y era bueno, porque no existía el miedo al futuro, el miedo a perder o el miedo a ganar, porque sabían, tenían claro cuál sería el final de todo aquello y a ambos les iba bien.

—_Tal vez te cases con un abogado, Ginevra. Alguien con una maleta bajo el brazo y una sonrisa postiza en la boca que se contente con llamarte su esposa trofeo y te deje ser todo lo que quieras mientras sus compañeros no se den cuenta. _

—_Y tal vez tú termines con una panadera. Eso sería fantástico, ¿verdad? Que fuera como la de los cuentos, que tuviera sonrisas y pan caliente en la mañana, que te recibiera con una sonrisa y nunca tuviera ninguna queja aunque doliera, y siempre dolería, porque amaría por los dos y a veces resultaría muy cansado. _

—_En cambio tu esposo abogado no te querría tanto ni tú tampoco, ¡Bonito matrimonio!_

—_Le daría hijos presuntuosos y un poco infelices… sería una madre un poco mierda, ¿verdad? Y luego les pediría perdón cuando crecieran y les hablaría de la teoría y lo entenderían, quizá. _

—_No serías una madre mierda. _

—_Lo sería para los hijos de mí no futuro esposo abogado, te lo aseguro. _

Eran sus pláticas cargadas de ironías y verdades a medias y tonterías, que venían a montones y jamás se acaban lo que hacía que todo fuese mejor, como las sonrisas que de repente quedaban mejor en su rostro, pero que no ocurrían siempre, porque aún había momentos amargados y fantasmas y dudas y besos que cansaban.

Febrero dio paso a días con lluvia que hizo que el cabello pelirrojo luciera siempre encrespado y Harry se dedicara a burlarse por ello, pero fue durante aquel mes que por fin el azabache se detuvo en una pequeña ciudad. Y fue diferente porque está vez lucia nervioso, comprobó dos veces el cartel de la entrada con el nombre de la ciudad y cuando pareció seguro, ambos se adentraron manejando por calles oscuras y edificios grises hasta que se detuvieron en una calle que no parecía tener nada de especial, entonces el azabache se bajó y Ginny le siguió doblándose levemente el pantalón de mezclilla para que no se mojara en los charcos que había en todo el lugar. Harry caminó hasta la parte trasera y la abrió sacando ambas maletas, la pelirroja se acercó a tomar la suya y después de una pequeña disputa él la dejó llevarla.

Caminaron las primeras calles sin decir nada, ella observando con atención a los pocos transeúntes con sombrillas y tratando de apartarse el cabello mojado de la cara, aunque sin quejarse, porque Harry parecía más concentrando en otras cosas que no eran ella, así que se quedó a su lado sin apenas decir gran cosa. Pasaron calles sin ver ningún cambio y caminaron cada vez adentrándose más a los barrios más pobres, que parecían más oscuros y más sucios, Ginny inconscientemente se pegó a su lado, él apenas le dio una suave mirada.

Había una cantina de mala muerte con una mujer terriblemente mal pintada y cansada parada cerca, como si esperara que alguien la salvara, aunque ambos supieron que no hacía más que esperar un posible cliente, Harry caminó hasta el edificio que se encontraba a dos puestos de aquel lugar.

Era un gran cuadrado de ladrillos pintarrajeados, con una puerta de madera despintada y vidrios rotos que parecían haber sido tapizado con tablones, un primer plano horrible.

—¿Quién vive aquí?—susurró cuando Harry forzó la puerta, que se abrió después de unos cuantos empujones, el aludido no contestó al instante, ambos entraron y en seguida comenzaron a subir las escaleras, eran sucias y viejas, todo en aquel lugar era viejo y anticuado, comparado el edificio de Dudley y Charlotte casi parecía un paraíso.

Llegaron hasta el último piso aún sin emitir ruido alguno, era igual que todos los anteriores, se escuchaban ruidos desde las puertas y un ligero olor a mugre estaba impregnado en todo el lugar. Caminaron hasta la última puerta que de especial no tenía nada, ni siquiera había un número pintado en ella, era sólo una puerta vieja de madera llena de grietas, Harry tocó la puerta aún con la maleta en mano antes de observarla, había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando habló.

—Aquí vive mi padrino—susurró antes de que la puerta se abriera, Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir totalmente los ojos cuando observó al hombre que les sonreía desde el otro lado, lo reconoció casi al instante, era el prófugo más famoso de Azkaban, quien había escapado hacia cosa de tres años y jamás había sido encontrado, aunque lucia mucho mejor ahora, tenía el cabello corto hasta la barbilla y parecía estar en un peso mucho más saludable.

El miedo se cernió sobre ella casi sin darse cuenta, después de todo había escuchado cosas horribles acerca de él, pero antes siquiera de poder reaccionar Harry dejó caer la maleta a un lado y abrazó con fuerza al hombre, quien con una sonrisa en la boca lo apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Aquel era el hombre que había escapado para matar a Potter… o no. Después de todo Ginny era la prueba viviente que los chismes poco tenían de cierto, que lo que se decía de una persona raramente era lo que sucedía, que la verdad a veces era cien veces menos atroz.

Sirius Black parecía haber sido sólo otra víctima más de la mente escandalizada y asustadiza de la comunidad mágica, y decidió justo ahí, darle el derecho a la duda.

Harry mientras tanto ya se había separado por fin del hombre, quien había ya entrado a la casa, el azabache en seguida agarró la maleta y con la mano libre la agarró a ella del brazo, pronto ambos estuvieron adentro, y dentro no era nada de lo que Ginny hubiese imaginado al ver el afuera. Obviamente había sido modificado con magia, parecía más grande y también mucho mejor equipado, los ruidos de los departamentos vecinos no llegaban y el empapelado junto a todo el mobiliario daba cierta connotación de riqueza.

—Así que Ginny Weasley está contigo Harry. Sí que te lo tenías bien guardado—aclaró el hombre quien se había encaminado hacia la sala y se había sentado así sin más en uno de los sillones, Harry dejó la maleta a un lado pero no soltó a Ginny, quien hizo lo mismo con su maleta antes de que ambos se encaminaran hacia el hombre.

—Ginevra, este es Sirius Black, mi padrino asesino de masas—una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios—. Sirius, está es Ginevra, mi compañera de viaje.

—¿Sólo de viaje?—cuestionó con una mirada traviesa, Harry la observó a ella, quien sonrió.

—Tal vez un poco más, pero nada serio. Para el resto del mundo sólo seremos de viaje—Sirius pareció momentáneamente aturdido por la respuesta, Harry sonrió.

—Pues un gusto—susurró cuando al fin pudo reponerse de la sorpresa—, me gustaría tomar el crédito por lo que se me acusó y por lo que estuve encerrado durante doce años en Azcaban, pero yo no fui el asesino.

—¿Entonces quién?—cuestionó sentándose en el sillón frente al hombre, quien le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry.

—¿No le contaste nada?

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo.

—Han estado poco menos de medio año juntos, han vuelto a medio mundo loco, parecen estar cerca… ¿Y no le contaste?

—Nunca se dio el momento—aclaró alzándose de hombros, Ginny alzó una ceja cuando él comenzó a secarla con su varita, el departamento estaba tan caliente que realmente no había tenido frio, Sirius observó aquello con una leve sonrisa.

—Ya veo, tenían cosas más cosas más interesantes qué hacer que hablar sobre el pobre Sirius, lo entiendo.

—No te lo tomes tan personal—aclaró Harry aun secando a la muchacha—. Ahora mismo se lo digo, ella lo va a entender a la primera porque sabe lo que es tener miles de chismes sobre ti que no son ciertos… bien Ginevra, la historia comienza hace muchos años, con mi padre y sus tres mejores amigos, conoces a uno, fue nuestro maestro, el profesor Lupin.

—Gran hombre—interrumpió Sirius, Harry asintió.

—Después está Peter Pettigrew que fue… es una…

—Rata de mierda asquerosa con una vida jodida que busco joder la vida de todos a su alrededor.

—Sí, supongo que eso lo define bien. En fin, el ultimo es Sirius Black, quien…

—Espera. Se han referido a Peter Pettigrew como es, como ahora. Pensé que estaba muerto, que tú lo habías…

—¿Matado? Hubieran valido la pena los años en la cárcel si eso hubiera sucedido. Pero no, el muy hijo de puta me ganó, por primera vez en años fue más listo que yo.

—Yo diría que el miedo lo hizo actuar y a ti el dolor te paralizó.

—El dolor es una mierda—susurró Sirius tomándose dramáticamente el corazón con una mano, Harry sonrió.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, ¿Qué hay de ti, pelirroja?—Ginny asintió mientras Sirius silbó.

—¡La llamas pelirroja! James llamaba a Lily así todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts…

—Sí, yo creo que mi madre lo detestaba.

—¡Por supuesto! no le gustaba nada, nadita. Pero qué me dices tú, Ginny. ¿Te gusta?—la aludida se alzó de hombros.

—No me molesta—aclaró con una sonrisa —. Me han dicho cosas peores y sé que para Harry eso es casi como un cariño—el aludido levantó una mano.

—Me declaro culpable. Pero volviendo a la historia, porque Sirius, eres demasiado distraído y nos distraes a todos. Sucede que mi padre tenía estos buenos tres amigos, aunque mi padrino aquí siempre fue más como su hermano, como su mitad perdida, hijo de otra madre.

—Una cosa muy bonita, vamos. Una vez hubo rumores en Hogwarts de que nosotros dos manteníamos una relación romántica secreta y tormentosa—el azabache hizo una mueca.

—Eso nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Nunca había salido al caso. Al tema, que todo mundo pensaba que porque James y yo siempre estábamos juntos y teníamos muchos secretos quizá también compartíamos cama…—Ginny soltó una suave carcajada, Sirius la observó con atención y ella se alzó de hombros.

—Pues que tonto. Una de mis compañeras, chismosa hasta las cejas, dijo que su madre había estado un año por encima de todos ustedes y que le había contado que Sirius Black era uno con todas las mujeres, sus relaciones apenas duraban nada y tenía corazones rotos a por doquier… ¡Anda Harry, igual que tú!—los aludidos se observaron con atención.

—¿Eres un fácil, Harry?

—¡Pero qué bonito vocabulario!—vociferó su ahijado—¿A quién le importa?

—A mí, ¿qué le voy a decir a Lily cuándo vuelva a encontrármela y me reclame por eso? ¡Me va a cortar las pelotas espirituales!—Ginny soltó una carcajada, Harry hizo una mueca.

—Puedes echarle la culpa a mí lado Slytherin.

—¡Eso voy a hacer! Tu lado Slytherin es el centro de todos tus problemas—aclaró con voz juguetona, Sirius pocas veces imaginaba la reacción de James si estuviese vivo y se hubiese enterado que su hijo era una Slytherin, pero no tenía la menor duda que al final lo hubiera querido igual, porque así era James, amaba sin más y no tenía miedo de decirlo, Harry sonrió antes de volver a observar a Ginny.

—¿En qué iba? Ya… cuando mi padre y mi madre se dieron cuenta que yo estaba en peligro decidieron, aunque supongo que esta parte ya la sabes, hacer el encanto Fidelius para esconderse, pero a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo pensó, el guardián secreto jamás fue Sirius…

—Era demasiado obvio—aclaró el hombre con una mueca—, todos sabían lo unidos que éramos James y yo, y temía que al final si me atrapaban, las torturas me hicieran flaquear, así que le dije a James que lo mejor era escoger a alguien más en secreto y fingir al mundo que yo era el guardián del secreto, era un fantástico plan.

—Que terminó completamente mal—susurró negando levemente Harry, Ginny frunció el ceño cuando el azabache continuó con la historia.

***""""***

**¡Hola! Tercer capítulo listo. En este punto ha empezado una nueva parte del fic, que sigue siendo rápido y que va a continuar así de rápido y de extraño, porque siento que es un poco extraño. En fin… muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas y sus comentarios. Espero saber qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

Contestó reviews:

Celtapotter: ¡Hola! El viaje… bueno, es corto, pero la historia en sí tampoco es larga, no mucho al menos, así que va a suceder rápido y la historia después del mismo continua, de todos modos espero que te siga sorprendiendo. Cuídate mucho.

Florfleur: ¡Gracias! me alegra mucho que los cambios en las personalidades de los personajes no resulten chocantes… y bueno, tienes razón, el título dice mucho de lo que va a suceder en la historia y no esperanzador, pero en una vida hay días, meses, años…. Y no hay final, y está es así, un poco transcurriendo en etapas, aunque ahorita no se vea mucho. ¿Un final feliz o un final justo? Ya me diras tú lo que opinas cuando termine. Jaja… y mi me encantan tus comentarios, así que estamos a mano. Mucho éxito para ti también, cuídate mucho.

Core Nakisawa: antes que nada… ¡Lamento mucho la equivocación! Es que sí, en realidad fue la ambigüedad de tu nip y el caso general de que en este fandom hay muchas más mujeres que hombres, pero bueno, me alegra mucho no haberte ofendido y que también te haya gustado el capítulo… y sí, Ginny y Harry son diferentes, muy diferentes, y están heridos y lo saben y no les importa, porque les gusta de una forma retorcida… es extraño, pero bueno, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	4. Chapter 4

8.

Ginny pronto descubrió que vivir con Sirius Black no era muy diferente a hacerlo con algún amigo insoportable, porque el Black tenía esa lengua mezquina y suelta que decía más verdades que las que se callaba y que hacia todo lo posible por incomodar a quien le rodeara, no que exactamente lo lograra con aquel par, porque tanto Ginny como Harry sabían el juego que jugaban y tenían reglas y no se escondían nada, por tanto, ponerlos en situaciones incomodas había resultado casi imposible.

La historia de Sirius Black era ante todo muy trágica, apenas había podido disfrutar la juventud, por eso era tan inmaduro, se le habían arrebatado más de diez años de su vida y vivía encerrado, escondido y camuflado porque su cara era bien conocida en el mundo muggle. Cuando salía solía ponerse siempre hechizos de apariencia y ropa vieja y raída junto a un sombrero de copa ancha que le daba toda una apariencia de alguien derrotado por la vida, esto último tal vez era un poco cierto.

Había encontrado a Harry por allí en su tercer año y le había contado toda la verdad antes del inicio de curso, pero como buen Slytherin el azabache había hecho muchas preguntas y a Sirius le había costado mucho tener su confianza, que al final había ganado con honores. Entonces ambos se habían puesto a trabajar en un plan de acción y después de conseguir una varita, Sirius se había perdido en el mundo muggle.

Ginny los había visto hablar suficientes veces para saber que cuál fuera ese plan, aún estaba llevándose a cabo. Y era tan obvio que ambos compartían secretos y se pasaban algunas noches en vela hablando de lo que fuese que planeaban, que Ginny muchas veces se había encontrado en la necesidad de preguntar de qué iba todo el misterio, aunque al final siempre se arrepentía porque algo intuía que se trataba de Harry Potter, no de Harry, si no _del_ Harry Potter, y aquel ser era un tema que ya no le convenía a Ginny, porque para ellos dos todo era el ahora, y el ahora no incluía el futuro desolador que a ambos les esperaba.

—Yo no sé—aclaró Sirius una noche mientras el trio cenaba pizza—, yo no entiendo, mejor dicho, qué es lo que hay entre ustedes dos, pero dudo que sea nada.

—Es nada…—susurró Harry con una sonrisa—, y todo, no es difícil de entender.

—Como sumar uno más uno o multiplicar dos por dos—Sirius frunció el ceño al escuchar a la pelirroja.

—Ya… me duele pero tengo que admitir que ya no entiendo mucho de la jerga adolescente… y explíquenme por favor, ¿lo suyo es una relación? Porque más de una vez he visto que te escabulles a su cuarto, Harry. ¿Están al menos usando protección?

—¡Sólo dormimos juntos!—vociferó la única mujer, Sirius sonrió socarrón.

— Ajá, y yo les creo.

—Es verdad, Sirius. Dormimos juntos porque estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo y nos gusta, es bueno tener compañía las noches que los fantasmas no te dejan dormir—aclaró Harry.

—Y con respecto a la relación… es y no es una relación. Pero es algo, aunque no es todo. Es más un punto medio o un limbo… ¡Sí! Un limbo, estamos en medio del cielo y el infierno y no pertenecemos ni a uno ni al otro—el azabache asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja, Sirius se rascó la barbilla.

—Haber si me explico… ustedes dos se gustan, ¿vamos claros?

—Ella es hermosa, por supuesto que me gusta.

—Y Harry mata con esa actitud de chico malo y herido, opino lo mismo—Sirius asintió con una sonrisa, le gustaba mucho, aunque no lo admitiera, que tanto Harry como Ginny dijeran cómo se sentían el uno con el otro sin tapujos, sin miedos, sin mentiras a medias.

Era refrescante en muchas maneras y aunque no podía avergonzarlos casi nunca, se divertía mucho escuchándolos interactuar, era divertido porque ambos eran divertidos y se entendían, además, sin los silencios incomodos uno nunca se aburría.

—Vale, ese punto está ya resuelto. Ahora… y este el quid del asunto… ¿Se quieren? Porque parece, pero no sé qué tanto es sólo querer y que tanto es más amar.

—Es sólo querer—contestó Ginny—, y tal vez un poco amar… lo quiero más de lo que la palabra cubre, estoy segura. Lo quiero en muchas cosas, me encantan esas cosas. Pero me da un poco de miedo admitirlo, siéndote honesta. Estoy enamorada de sus pequeños gestos y siento querer por mucho de lo que piensa y por mucho de lo que se parece a mí… ese es el problema, se parece demasiado a mí.

—Ginny y yo estamos claros en que no estamos listos para amar y tener una relación seria con nadie, a mí ella me gusta mucho, la quiero, estoy quizá un poco enamorado también… vivo en mucho de lo que ella hace y es todo, pero es más… es más como un ahora.

—Sí, ninguno de los dos tiene esperanzas del futuro… después de todo el dolor es una mierda y siempre es proporcional a la esperanza.

—Ustedes dos son tan emocionalmente muertos… ¿están seguros que son humanos?—Harry sonrió.

—Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no siempre lo logramos.

—Entonces, sí… simplificando: se gustan, se quieren… tal vez se aman un poquito, pero sólo un poquito porque aparentemente ninguno de los dos está hecho para tales sentimientos…—soltó un bufido—, así que no, no es una relación porque no tiene futuro, pero de todos modos es algo—Ginny y Harry se observaron.

—Sí, supongo que eso lo ejemplifica bien—aclaró este último.

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual… no creo que encuentren a nadie más con quien se lleven tan bien, ¿así que por qué no hay futuro? Es lo que no entiendo.

—Es por la teoría—aclaró Ginny con una sonrisa—, hay dos tipos de… tipos, hombres, muchachos, chicos… en la vida de una mujer, en mi caso. Está el amor de mi vida, relación tormentosa e imposible y el hombre de mi vida, el perfecto caballero a quien presente a mis padres—Harry sonrió.

—Eso y que ambos nos utilizamos, somos un poco como el pañuelo de lágrimas del otro y sabemos bien que lo hacemos, por eso no estamos heridos o teniendo pensamientos idiotas. No digo que Ginny no sea todo lo que necesito, porque quizá si lo sea, pero en este momento sí que no lo es, no necesitamos esos dramas ni esos sentimientos.

—Yo tampoco digo que Harry sea imperfecto para mí, porque no lo es. Pero está tan roto como yo y justo ahora es todo lo que no quiero en una relación, porque es egocéntrico.

—Y ella es tozuda como nadie.

—Y él tiene una reputación simplemente horrible… no quiero ser una más de su lista de corazones rotos, ¿sabes?

—Y yo no destruiré la reputación intocable de Ginevra—ambos se observaron.

—Así que estamos felices con el acuerdo—dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sirius que había estado escuchando todo aquello con los ojos bien abiertos se masajeó la frente.

—Es que son imposibles… ¿no sienten ni un poco de vergüenza?

—¿Por qué? No es algo que vayamos gritando a los cuatro vientos, eres sólo tú, y ella y yo no nos sentimos incomodos diciéndolo—Ginny asintió mientras que Sirius murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Todo suena muy bien, pero no es así de fácil, ¿saben? Han sentido muchas cosas juntos, no creo que podrán decirse adiós y ya, fin.

—Es que no hay fin, sólo pausa. Haremos una pausa cuando llegue el momento y nos diremos hasta luego y tal vez busquemos a alguien más y si al final volvemos a encontrarnos… pues bueno—susurró Ginny, hablar del futuro era mucho más incómodo que hacerlo del presente, Sirius no pareció darse cuenta, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, después sonrió con gusto.

—Están jugando con fuego… y ambos van a salir muy, muy quemados. Y es tan idiota todo pero a la vez tiene tanto sentido que no voy a tratar de entenderlo, sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿Cuáles son, según ustedes, los perfectos moldes de seres humanos para el otro?

—El de Ginevra tendrá que ser un abogado.

—Y el de Harry una panadera—Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y no puedes ser tú Harry un abogado y Ginny una panadera? Deberían intentarlo, quizá funcione—ambos se observaron con atención, después hicieron una profunda mueca.

—No—dijeron al unísono, si se imaginaban a su contraparte lo hacían pensando en alguien haciendo lo que se sea que más le gustara, Harry estaba totalmente alejado del papeleo y Ginny de madrugar.

—Vale, pero que les quede claro que van a haber chismes si llegan juntos… la gente te ha buscado mucho, Ginny—aquello llamó la atención de la pelirroja, no había escuchado a Sirius decir aquello con frecuencia.

—¿Qué dices, quién me busca?

—Toda tu familia, por lo que sé y no sé mucho. Desapareciste justo después de que el tren se fuera a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?—ella asintió ávida de información, Sirius volvió a rascarse la barbilla—, pues bueno, que según tengo entendido, tu hermano… ¿Ronald? Pues ese… se preocupó cuando no apareciste a los pocos minutos y se puso a buscarte por el tren, pero no te encontró… parece ser que movilizó a todos los prefectos, pero nadie sabía nada y cuando llegaron a Hogwarts al pobre casi le daba un ataque… después se empezó a preguntar y algunos niños de primero dijeron haberte visto abandonando el tren y se armó la grande.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Dumbledore llamó a tus padres casi al instante y Molly y Arthur junto a algunos aurores se movilizaron casi en seguida para barrer toda la estación, pero para ese entonces ya te habías evaporado como el aire… cuando comenzaron a preguntar en el lado muggle lo único que pudieron saber fue gracias a un hombre que te había visto de paso… suerte que nadie te reconoció Harry, él sólo dijo que había visto a una pelirroja caminando y ya… nunca supieron a dónde te fuiste o qué hiciste después de eso—Ginny alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué dijeron mis padres?

—Bueno… querían una movilización total, pero todo indicaba que tú solita te habías ido… aunque tengo entendido que tus hermanos aún siguen buscando en el mundo muggle… ¿no se encontraron a ninguno?

—Sería una terrible coincidencia si eso pasará—susurró Harry observando con una mueca a Ginny, quien parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, después de todo estaba seguro que durante todo el viaje poco había pensado en su numerosa y bulliciosa familia—¿Estás bien, Ginevra?—cuestionó dándole una palmadita a su mano, ella alzó levemente una ceja.

—Sí, es sólo que es alucinante—Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que no he pensado mucho en mi familia y saber que ellos… bueno, que ellos me están buscando me hacer sentir… ¿culpa, remordimiento? Quizá las dos cosas. ¿Qué más sabes?

—Poco y nada, ya te conté lo que sé—aclaró con una sonrisa—, ustedes carecen de sentimientos comunes, ¿verdad? Cualquier adolescente normal hubiera al menos hecho una carta—Ginny se mordió nerviosa el labio.

—Es que estaba pero no estaba. Durante todas las vacaciones me la pase allí sin estar, sonriendo a mi madre y diciendo "estoy bien" cuando alguien me preguntaba, ni siquiera salí mucho de mi cuarto y las pocas veces que lo hice fue sólo en las cenas, comidas y almuerzos… mamá me prestaba la misma atención que a un fantasma… fui un fantasma. Así que me cayó mal que apenas y subir al tren Ronald ya estuviera pisándome los talones…

—Así que sin más escapaste—Ella asintió a Sirius.

—No tengo nada en Hogwarts, no pensé en mi familia tampoco… soy una ruin egoísta.

—No, cada quien debe luchar sus propias batallas… si la gente no comprende eso, bueno… pues que se vayan a la mierda—aclaró Harry, ella abrió levemente los ojos.

—¿A la mierda? Pensé que nosotros éramos los que estábamos allí.

—¿Te sientes allí ahora?—ella observó la pizza a medio comer, después a Sirius quien tenía los ojos atormentados y la sonrisa sincera, al final observó también a Harry y no pudo hacer más que negar.

—No, esto es el oasis.

9.

Fue un mes después, ni más ni menos cuando Harry se acercó a ella, quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, al principio no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y jugó a hacer patrones en su rodilla.

—¿Quieres un beso?—Harry sonrió, asintió y después se acercó hasta su mejilla en donde deposito un simple beso.

—Lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

—¿De algo importante?—el aludido asintió.

—Algo muy importante. Es hora de volver a casa—por un momento nadie habló, Ginny había empalidecido en el acto, parecía realmente enferma cuando lo observó con grandes ojos feroces.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres ver a tu familia?—ella se mordió el labio.

—Quiero, pero…

—Pero…

—Pero no quiero… es… estos últimos meses han sido como… como un sueño—Harry sonrió.

—Como un oasis.

—O estar en el limbo—sonrió levemente, después acarició la cara masculina—, ¿tienes que volver a ser el héroe que todos quieren?—Harry asintió con una mueca, ella suspiró.

—Te voy a extrañar… y no me refiero al Harry Potter, voy a extrañar a Harry a secas…

—Gracias—susurró—, conoces partes de mí que nadie más ha visto.

—Tú también conmigo. Entonces… ¿el juego se ha acabado?—respiró con fuerza, no quería escuchar aquella respuesta porque casi, casi la imaginaba, pero también temía al silencio, que se había vuelto pesado en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos se observaron… que guapo que era Harry, lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría tanto que se sentiría un poco a medias, ¿Cómo fingir que nada había sucedido? Eran las reglas, por supuesto, y se apegaría a ellas, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera cerrar la brecha.

Jugaron con fuego… ¿se quemaron? No lo supieron, no mucho, casi nada…

Harry no contestó, volvió a jugar con su rodilla, después acercó su rostro hacia el cuello y lo besó, lento, parsimonioso… se sentía tan bien que Ginny sin ser consiente llevo ambas manos al cabello, salvaje, indómito.

Cuando Harry se separó buscó su mirada, ella no separó las manos del cabello, se reconocieron, se sonrieron.

—¿Le damos un final espectacular?—Ginny se remojó los labios, vio a Harry estremecerse, después acercarse y besar la comisura de sus labios, ella buscó su barbilla cuando se separaron, la acarició con ternura. —¿Por qué nunca intestaste nada más, Harry?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estuvimos solos tanto tiempo, tuviste miles de oportunidades para tener sexo conmigo, estuve borracha, inconsciente y salvaje, sé que más de una vez sin estar completamente en mis cabales busqué desnudarte y que de paso tú me desnudaras a mí, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Él se separó, sonrió levemente antes de volver a acariciar su rodilla, ella esperó una respuesta sin sentirse ansiosa, eran esos momentos en los que amaba la honestidad que había entre ellos.

—Porque soy muy idiota, o quizá tengo algo de Gryffindor, no lo sé todavía.

—¿Entonces sí querías?—él asintió.

—Quise todo el tiempo, eres como una diosa, Ginevra. Y si todavía eso no fuera cierto, si no fueras tan bonita y sensual, aun así quisiera. Porque me vuelve loco tú lengua viperina y me erotiza esa manera que tienes para ganar siempre, para tener la última palabra.

—¿Entonces?—cuestionó pegándose de nuevo a él, quien la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella escondía de forma casi infantil la cara en el pecho.

— Que el problema era que siempre que querías eras menos tú y menos de lo que me gustaba de ti, siempre un poco borracha o un poco molesta… te parecerá estúpido, pero carecía de sentido estar contigo si no eras tú al cien por ciento.

Ella se mordió con fuerza el labio, Harry era un poco caballero, podía darle eso, pero también se daba cuenta que había algo de egoísmo por su parte, el no quererla porque no estaba completa y si no estaba completa mejor nada, porque a lo mejor estaba más que acostumbrado a tenerlo todo.

¿Y que era Ginny? Ginny la que no temía a nada, la que había aceptado aquel juego, la que aún estaba segura que estaba muy rota para amar a alguien. La que en ese momento no estaba ni un poco borracha, ni tampoco salvaje, la que estaba casi entera, aunque sintiera un profundo sentimiento de pérdida.

Harry había sido el experto, ella la que había aprendido. ¿Estaba lista? Porque Ginny podía darse el lujo de carecer de los pensamientos imbéciles que tenían la mayoría de sus compañeras, pero sin algo tenía en común era aquel miedo, porque hacerlo, tener sexo, era dar un paso inevitable hacia delante, adiós todo lo que antaño significaba ser niña.

¿Y estaba lista?

Olió casi por inercia el aroma que desprendía la piel de Harry, después acarició su pecho, desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, sintió su corazón latir. Era sólo un juego, pero significaba un mundo, una eternidad, una vida.

La Ginny que llegará a Hogwarts no sería la misma que se había escapado, había madurado, había curado viejas y punzantes heridas y lo que quedaba era alguien que por dentro se sentí apenas cambiada pero que por fuera seguiría siendo la misma.

Buscaría a alguien con el que se sintiera cómoda, cómoda y ya. Y recordaría, tal vez después de muchos años, aquellos momentos como un oasis, como una pausa, como un mejor… se removió un poco, Harry la apretó con más fuerza, ella levantó la cabeza para besar la parte del pecho que se había quedado libre, él se estremeció.

—Vamos a hacerlo—susurró con los labios aún pegados al pecho, él suspiró.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tener sexo. Estoy entera ahora, no he tomado nada, podrás tenerme entera si es lo que quieres, aunque no te aseguro que será bueno, porque jamás lo he hecho. No sé cómo actuar.

Él la separó para observarla, sonrió cuando la vio sonriendo, despeinada y ligeramente ruborizada, le gustó mucho.

—¿Y si te arrepientes?—ella negó.

—No me arrepentiré, te lo prometo. Está brecha, este momento en el tiempo será todo lo que yo no seré, quiero serlo completa—él la observó una profunda vez, buscó algo y ella se aseguró de que lo encontrara y lo encontró, porque soltó una carcajada antes de levantarse con ella aún en brazos, se tambalearon un poco, sus risas se mesclaron, ella enredo sus pies en el torso, él besó su cabello.

—Te va a gustar, te lo prometo—susurró Harry antes de llevarla hacia su habitación.

Había poca luz, pero estaba limpia. La cama hecha, el piso brillante, las miradas buscándose.

Hubo besos, muchos, se besaron en todos los lugares que pudieron descubrir, Harry contó sus pecas, las del pecho y las de la espalda, las comparó con las contestaciones, tuvo que trazar figuras, las nombró a todas.

Dejarse, perderse, encontrarse… apretar los ojos con fuerza porque era demasiado, todo era demasiado y después buscarse, buscar su mirada, besar sus labios, sus parpados, sus pechos. Gritar, gemir, gruñir… morder… sí dolió, dolió la primera vez, dolió un poco menos la segunda, fue más sentir, más vivir.

Sentían en los poros de la piel, en los cabellos, en los dedos, en el alma. Se miraban, se sonreían, se tocaban… se tocaban todo lo que podrían tocar, y no había límites. Era conquistar, era descubrir un nuevo mundo, uno propio, uno privado y ganarlo, luchar en las batallas, derrotar al enemigo y colgar la bandera ganadora en el más alto mástil.

Cual animales… cual humanos.

10

Sirius se burló sin cesar, habían olvidado poner hechizos de insonorización y cuando los primeros ruidos comenzaron a escucharse el hombre había salido corriendo, no regresó hasta el siguiente día y cuándo lo hizo, no paró de burlarse.

Está vez ninguno de los dos supo cómo defenderse o qué decir, había sido un día bastante… productivo y extraño, apenas habían salido para comer algo, mucho menos para acordarse de que Sirius era el dueño de aquella casa, y había sido privado, intimo… eran incapaces de burlarse de ello.

—Fue sólo sexo—susurró Harry cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Sirius lo observó con una ceja alzada, había tristeza en sus ojos, había añoranza, había desesperanza.

—Hay mujeres con las que jamás será sólo sexo, nunca. Ginny… Ginny no será sólo sexo para ti.

—Pues lo tiene que ser—rebatió con convicción, como quien decía que el cielo era azul, Sirius sonrió apenas un poco.

—Pues no lo es. La tienes grabada en tus pupilas, puedo verlo. ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato horroroso que tienen entre ustedes? Hubieras podido conquistarla de la buena manera, llevarle flores, invitarla a salir, hacerle unos cumplidos. Ser un buen prospecto, ser un mejor novio. ¿Quizá? No lo sé, ¿lo sabes tú?

—No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara, y deberías hacerlo porque tú más que nadie conoces lo que tengo que hacer. Ginevra es… es fantástica. No la voy a olvidar, pero tampoco quiero formar una familia con ella. ¿Entiendes eso? somos demasiado honestos, conocemos las heridas del otro, hemos convivido con los demonios ajenos, no quiero que se vuelva mi talón de Aquiles. He pasado toda una vida planeada por una profecía, quiero libertad.

—¿Y Ginny no te la dio?

—Me la dio, pero fue bajo las reglas, bajo el juego. No creo que éste enamorada de mí, no… no es así, ella no es así.

—¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Pero son el uno para el otro—hablo bajito, casi como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche por el hecho de que su ahijado no pudiese ver lo feliz que sería con Ginny—. Ella te hace feliz, tú la haces feliz. Se complementan, se gustan, se conocen, ¿Qué más necesitan? Si hay amor…

—A veces el amor no es suficiente. No sé si saldré vivo de todo esto, no lo sé. Pero si pasa, si salgo vivo, voy a ser otro, habré matado a un hombre, aunque sea el hombre más inhumado que existe, seré un asesino, habrán nuevos demonios. No estoy muy seguro que aquella nueva versión de mí se ajuste a la Ginevra maltratada y dolida, pero inocente por dentro, muy dentro—Sirius se estremeció.

—Yo tampoco estoy entero, tampoco soy el viejo Sirius, tampoco soy lo que había imaginado. Pero aquí estoy, soy está versión más oscura. Ginny tampoco será la que es ahora, sufrirá una guerra, todos lo harán, tal vez pierda a alguien, tal vez pierda algo de ella en el camino. Pero seguimos siendo nosotros, una parte pequeña o una más bien grande. Y estamos aquí y a veces eso es lo único que se necesita.

—No.

—Pero la quieres.

—Por supuesto—sonrió levemente—, creo, no. Estoy seguro que es el amor de mi vida. Pero dudo mucho que vaya a ser la mujer de mi vida. ¿Entiendes eso? no sé si ambos podamos soportarlo, somos demasiado.

—Pues son mejores juntos que separados—susurró, entonces observó hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de su oído—¿Cuándo vendrás?—Harry frunció el ceño, también bajó el tono de voz cuando contestó.

—Apenas y la dejé en su casa. Ni siquiera me dejaré ver.

—¿Y si ella dice algo?—el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—No sabe que yo volveré, puede decir lo que quiera. Pero no lo va a decir, estoy seguro—Sirius asintió.

—Si así lo dices, yo ya voy a tener todo listo cuando vuelvas—se separó aclarándose la garganta—espero que volvamos a vernos pronto—soltó un poco más fuerte justo en el momento en el que la pelirroja salió, ella frunció el ceño, buscó a azabache, pero él se había alejado hacia la puerta, que abrió dejando entrever el pasillo mugriento.

—¿Lista?—ella asintió y con maleta en mano se acercó a Sirius, quien la abrazo con una sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto, Ginny—ella sonrió.

—Prométeme que te cuidaras ¿me lo prometes?—él alzó una ceja antes de asentir.

—Promesa de merodeador.

11

Fue extraño que no tomaran el coche, fue aún más extraño que Harry siguiera caminando sin apenas decir nada, con dos intentos infructuosos por tomar la maleta y dos muecas frustradas después de la negación, Ginny no se sentía cansaba, su maleta no pesaba nada, gracias a los hechizos que antaño Harry había colocado en ella.

Pero se sentía curiosa y preocupada, había imaginado un viaje de regreso igual de largo y bonito, con las carreteras infinitas y el cambio de las estaciones, aún hacia mucho frio así que los suéteres y la ropa caliente los cubrían con fuerza casi extinta, como si aquello no fuera suficiente.

Ginny sin darse cuenta castañeó los dientes, después se estremeció, traía un viejo suéter que había pertenecido a Charlotte, le quedaba un poco por los muslos y tenía las mangas largas, era muy bonito, le gustaba mucho, pero aun así era muy delgado, Harry pareció notarlo porque negando levemente le quito la maleta.

—Harry…

—Nada—la cortó en seco antes de abrazarla con el brazo libre, Ginny no pudo discutir nada más, se sentía caliente, a gusto, melancólica, triste… eran miles de emociones que confabulaban para volverla loca.

Salieron de los barrios bajos con suma facilidad, pero no se detuvieron, caminaron y caminaron hasta que Ginny de verdad pensó que Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando, se arrepintió en seguida cuando el azabache se detuvo y la guío hacia un pequeño parque, no había ni un alma, estaba vacío, abandonado.

Caminaron por los árboles, altos y viejos, probablemente aquel lugar había sido salvado gracias a la buena disposición de unos pocos, porque todo lo demás en la ciudad parecía inhóspito y árido, apenas unos pocos arboles pequeñitos y raquíticos, nada como los que en ese momento estaban viendo.

No se detuvieron, caminaron adentrándose más a lo que supuso que era el centro del parque, y sólo cuando llegaron allí Harry volvió a soltarla, ambos se observaron sin decir nada, hubo un momento incomodo, casi como si se esforzaran por llenar un silencio que antaño jamás habían necesitado llenar, estaban cambiado.

El juego al fin se sentía a punto de terminar.

Harry pareció dudar un segundo, lo vio en sus ojos verdes repletos de vida, pero al final soltó la maleta en la tierra y con la mano derecha acarició con ternura la barbilla, casi como si Ginny fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

—Fue un gusto, Ginevra.

A Ginny jamás le había gustado su nombre, era arcaico, viejo… olía a polvo, o al menos de esa manera le había parecido. Como si fuera nada de lo que era ella, como si fuera un nombre cargado de otros ayeres, de otras vidas.

Pero extrañamente jamás le había molestado escucharlo de los labios de Harry, era así. Le gustaba, y tenía que admitirlo: nadie nunca la llamaba Ginevra, ni siquiera su madre cuando de verdad perdía los estribos con ella y su actitud fría, era un nombre que por sí mismo había perdido notoriedad en su vida, o eso creyó hasta que salió de los labios de Harry por primera vez.

No era lo que decía, no era el nombre lleno de polvo, no era el nombre extraño y ajeno… era la manera en la que lo decía, apenas abriendo un poco los labios, casi como si saboreara cada letra y se empapara en ella.

Y era… le gustaba. Givrera era la persona que había vivido los últimos seis meses, era la que había estado con Harry, la que lo había besado, la que lo había entendido.

Gievra era ella, una parte de ella que no quería perder.

—¿Es esa tú despedida?—susurró cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz, se relajó cuando el tono no fue débil, fue suyo, fue lo que había sido, ella también se estaba despidiendo.

—¿Es mala?

—No es la mejor—Harry suspiró, entonces se separó de ella y volvió a acariciarle el mentón, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas profundas y agobiantes, entonces pegó su frente con la de ella, su aliento caliento hizo cosquillas en su nariz, pero le gustó, le gustó mucho.

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo… Ginevra, te voy a extrañar, mucho. Eres… fuiste una muy buena compañera—lo sintió sonreír—, una mejor amante. Tienes que prometerme que vas a ser feliz, muy feliz.

Ella resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos, estaba sintiéndose vacía, muy vacía.

—Sólo si tú me prometes que no harás esto, lo que hicimos nosotros, con nadie más. Es nuestro juego, son nuestras reglas. Enróllate con la que quieras, ama a la que quieras, quiere a la quieras, cásate con la que quieras. Pero jamás de la forma en la que lo hicimos los dos juntos.

—Eso sería imposible—susurró, lo sintió titubear, al final volvió a ganar su impulso y separando ligeramente la cabeza, besó apenas un poco sus labios. Fue como una caricia fantasma de tiempos mejores.

—Fue bueno, no hubiera funcionado con nadie más, contigo fue fácil… es fácil y divertido—se apresuró a hablar, aniquilando la imposible urgencia de besarlo de nuevo, él sonrió levemente.

—Es porque estamos rotos los dos, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo todavía creo que el amor es de estúpidos, yo todavía desconfió de casi todos y todavía odio a casi todos. Y sé con seguridad que tú tampoco quieres saber nada de nadie, que eres sólo tú y que quieres libre y no enamorarte. El juego estaba claro, se acabó como lo planéanos, no nos quemamos.

Harry la observó con atención después de aquello, estaba midiéndola, retándola, ella mantuvo su mirada en él. Al final sonrió y apartándose de ella, volvió a tomar la maleta.

Se había acabado.

Entonces, cuando Ginny por alguna extraña razón sintió el picor en su garganta, él la tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

12

Aparecieron dentro de un callejón, olía un poco a rancio y Ginny estaba segura que había escuchado chillar a una rata, pero tampoco lo pensó mucho, Harry ya había comenzado a caminar. Fue extraño que no la jalara de la mano, fue extraño que no la apretara, fue extraño que no la cubriera del frio.

Un vacío volvió a inundarla, pero se obligó mentalmente a permanecer fría, se había acabado. Ya no había que darle más vueltas, así que lo siguió relajando su postura, Harry se había detenido al borde del callejón, aún tapado por la oscuridad, ni siquiera pareció preocupado cuando dejó la maleta a un lado y abriéndola empezó a buscar entre sus ropas, Ginny podría haberse enojado, podría, pero no lo hizo.

Esperó hasta que el azabache sacó una chamarra, era larga y mucho más femenina de lo que se pensaría, quizá de la ropa más femenina que Ginny tenía, y eso era decir mucho, porque normalmente en su vestuario escaseaba esa ropa.

Cuando Harry se lo tendió, ella lo tomó, y haciendo un pequeño nudo a su suéter, se puso encima la chamarra, las agujetas del cuello tintinearon suavemente, el azabache asintió antes de agacharse y volver a cerrar su maleta, después se levantó y acercándose hacia ella, tomó su largo cabello con una sola mano, había una liga negra en su muñeca.

Fue extraño cuando le hizo la trenza, no era la primera vez, la primera había sido tiempo atrás, cuando Ginny había tenido las manos ocupadas y el viento era demasiado fuerte, había sido extraño. Siguieron otras veces, pocas, pero sí, de hecho, lo había hecho justo ayer cuando Ginny se lo había pedido, había sido un pedido infantil pero Harry lo había cumplido, había acariciado la nuca, masajeado el cráneo, repartido besos, pasando los dedos por el cabello, había sido bonito. Esa última vez se sintió seco.

Fue un simple acto y ya, Ginny tampoco dijo nada cuando Harry se alejó ya cumplida aquella tarea.

—Te ves bien—soltó de repente, una sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

—Por favor Potter, carezco de alma, al menos algo tenía que tener a mi favor.

Irreal. Se observaron con un extraño brillo antes de que Harry diera un paso atrás.

—No hay que hacer esto incomodo, Ginny. Ahora somos casi amigos, podemos tratarnos así, no tenemos porqué volver a ser fríos—ella se alzó de hombros, el nombre abreviado no pasó desapercibido, fue como si lo volviera una connotación del cambio, como si el hecho de que Ginny ya no fuera Ginevra había sido dar un paso atrás, aun así se obligó a no demostrar nada.

—Me parece bien—puso una sonrisa en sus labios, había olvidado lo bien ensayadas que las tenía, pero allí estaba, falsa—. Pero dudo mucho que vayamos a vernos más veces en un futuro.

—Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Al menos si eso pasa ninguno de los dos va a actuar como si viera a un fantasma.

—Somos un fantasma, Harry.

—Eso nadie lo tiene que saber—sonrió antes de levantar la capucha de su suéter, Ginny hizo lo mismo y Harry volvió a tomar la maleta, entonces ambos salieron a la calle. Al fin pudo entenderlo, era una calle obviamente mágica, aunque estaba segura de no conocerla.

Había puestos de elementos varios, unos cafés bonitos y algunos hoteles claramente mágicos. Harry la guío hasta uno de ellos. Era azul, un azul pálido y reseco, tenía ladrillos cubriendo la entrada y largas plantas mágicas que pese al frio estaban verdes y llenas de flores. Ambos entraron a la primera puerta que alcanzaron, era de vidrio, Ginny pudo notar desde su lugar que adentro se acumulaban viejos muebles y cómodo calor, era una pequeña cafetería ruidosa que les abrió sus puertas con una amable mujer llena de sonrisas.

Harry apenas la observó, entró dirigiéndole un rápido asentimiento y se trasladó aún con maleta en mano a la mesa más alejada del bullicio, la mesera los siguió, la mesa era redonda, con tres sillas acomodas por sus lados, ambos se sentaron casi al instante.

—¿Qué quieres Ginny?—ella se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—¿Tienes chocolate?—cuestionó a la mesera, quien asintió sin perder la sonrisa, tenías las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y un gorro de punto rojo sobre la cabeza, Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aligerar ligeramente los hombros, la pluma mágica escribió la orden y después de que Harry pidiera otras dos tazas de chocolate, se quedaron solos.

Una ligera melodía casi melancólica salía de algún lugar, un lugar intangible, como otro mundo, ambos se quedaron callados, empapándose del bullicio y las risas ajenas, Ginny se tragó la pregunta, la identidad de la tercera taza de chocolate, Harry no dijo nade.

Su orden llegó casi al instante y también al instante ambos empezaron a beber, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tercer invitado llegara. Ginny, de no haberla esperado, tampoco lo hubiera creído, o quizá sí, pero no quiso. La observó incluso antes de que ella la viera, estaba hermosa, se dio cuenta, siempre lo había sido, se recordó. Era casi de la realeza, una sangre pura con perfectos modales y ademanes, hermosa por sí sola y lo suficientemente fría como para verse inalcanzable.

Llevaba el cabello rubio trenzado a la derecha, no traía ningún suéter, una blusa de un ligero material pavoroso y una falda larga y acentuada era lo único que llevaba, como si el frio no le afectase nada, y casi fue así.

La vio buscar a Harry, lo encontró al mismo tiempo que el azabache tomaba un sorbo, sus ojos brillaron, incluso a la distancia las pupilas azules adquirieron un tono diferente, se acercó, Ginny permaneció invisible, cuando llegó tras su espalda una sonrisa vibrante alumbraba sus facciones generalmente frías y cuando sus delgados brazos tomaron con fuerza la espalda masculina, una risa ligera salió de sus labios.

La reacción de Harry después de aquello no se hizo esperar, se dio la vuelta, sonrió teatralmente y le regresó el sencillo abrazó sin casi ninguna emoción, a ella poco pareció importarle, abrió ligeramente los ojos y después de palmear su hombro con cierta diversión volvió a buscarle los ojos.

—Te extrañé—susurró soltando un suave suspiro, Harry rió antes de indicarle el único asiento libre, Daphne asintió antes de acercarse al lugar, cuando al fin se sentó pareció darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Sus ojos se encontraron con Ginny, la observó de arriba a abajo haciendo una mueca por, Ginny supuso, la ropa que llevaba puesta y que estaba al extremo más alejado que la femenina y elegante ropa de la rubia.

Así que no se dejó intimidar, alzó con altura la barbilla y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Daphne—saludo irónicamente, la aludida apenas la observó, su mirada volvió a caer el Harry.

—Así que estaba contigo—hubo un borde peligroso en su voz, casi como si estuviera reclamando algo pasado, algo doloroso—. Pensé… creí que habías dicho que no llevarías a nadie.

—Yo dije No a llevarte a ti, Daph, Ginny fue diferente—la rubia empalideció en el acto, la pelirroja frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Diferente porque?—cuestionó ahora buscando la mirada de la susodicha—¿diferente por qué?—volvió a repetir, ahora solo a ella.

—Tú eres mi amiga—aclaró el azabache—. Y eres tan refinada y culta que jamás hubieses podido sobrevivir, Ginny se escapó de su familia, estaba sola, creció con seis hermanos…

—Es que no me diste la oportunidad. Nunca me la diste Harry. ¿De verdad crees que yo me hubiese puesto a exigiste? Si quería ir contigo era para estar contigo, lo demás, lo de afuera, no me importaba nada.

—No digas eso. Ambos sabemos, mejor que nadie, que no es así. Eres tú Daph, eres como eres. Te gusta el lujo, te gusta vivir cómodamente. Eventualmente te hubieses amargado y yo… a mí me gusta verte feliz.

Hubo un silencio profundo después de aquello, Harry mantuvo la impenetrable mueca en su rostro, la rubia se mordió con fuerza el labio, Ginny mantuvo su distancia. Entendía tan poco y a la vez tanto que por un momento se sintió mareada, y fue un sentimiento tan repentino y fuerte que casi por inercia se levantó de su lugar.

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, la observó ligeramente exaltado, tal vez notando en rostro algo que ni ella misma sabía que podía sentir, pero negó con fuerza.

—Necesito aire—susurró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

El aire frio fue una bienvenida clara y real, se estremeció casi al instante y la blanca nieve la dejó por un momento confusa después de los colores vivos que había estado viendo.

Había poca gente fuera, casi todos habían buscado ya un refugió para el frio, ella no lo hizo, respiró con fuerza y suavemente se restregó la mano sobre la mejilla, pudieron pasar horas, no lo supo ni quiso saberlo, mejor estar fuera que adentro.

Mejor estar aquí que con ellos, mejor dejarlos hablar y aclarar, mejor no ser nada, o sí…

—Vas a irte conmigo—la voz no la sorprendió, la había visto salir hacia poco, llevaba ahora sobre su blusa una elegante capa.

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a llevarte a casa, es bueno que veas a tu familia, has estado mucho tiempo fuera—aclaró alzándose ligeramente de hombros, Ginny la observó con atención, había perdido su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, ahora eran fríos y ensayados, quizá Harry era para ella ese farol de claridad pero también de perdición.

Porque riendo era bonita, pero como estaba ahora era hermosa. Letal… improbable e inalcanzable.

—No es mío—susurró sin saber por qué, Daphne alzó una ligera ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Ya lo sé.

—Porque lo quieres—aclaró con lentitud, aceptando también aquella verdad universal, Daphne no pareció sorprendida o avergonzada.

—Tú también.

—No, yo no—susurró negando levemente, la rubia sonrió imperceptible.

—Sí lo quieres, aunque sea poco y probablemente sea poco, porque te estas quedando y él se está yendo.

—Es más por su decisión que por la mía.

—¿Entonces? Él me contó allá adentro que lo seguiste, que lo atrapaste. Eres inteligente Weasley, o al menos eso creía, tienes un futuro brillante, debiste haber sabido desde el inicio que con Harry… que él.

—Ya lo sé—aclaró la pelirroja—. No estoy llorando Daphne, estoy entera. Fue… fue bueno, nos divertimos, jugamos, ganamos. Pero no somos…—se mordió ligeramente el labios—. No estamos destinados a terminar juntos.

—Quizá tampoco él y yo—susurró después de un leve silencio—. Siempre voy a ser su amiga, nunca nada más.

—Al menos eres algo.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy algo, soy un aquí, un ahora, un momento. Pero… quiero serlo todo—ambas guardaron silencio—. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes o hasta dónde llegaron, tampoco quiero saberlo siéndote honesta, eres una rata, Weasley. Eres una rata.

—¿Estás celosa?—la rubia soltó una profunda carcajada hueca.

—¿De ti?

—¿De quién más? Estuve con Harry por meses—saboreó aquella oración con una leve sonrisa—. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea para ti, una usurpadora, una trepadora, una enemiga. Me da igual, no me afecta. Pero tienes que admitir porqué vas a concederme tal o cual título.

—No soy…

—Eres su mejor amiga—aclaró la pelirroja—. Lo has dicho mucho, estás aquí porque él te llamó, viniste sin mirar atrás y tu cara cambió por completo al verlo. La suya no.

Dapnhe apenas hizo movimiento alguno, la vio tensarse, después relajarse, removerse, sacar su varita para contemplarla y volverla a guardar.

—Harry es único. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?—dijo al fin—. Es todo lo que yo nunca busqué en alguien y por eso creo que… que lo amo. Y siempre voy a estar aquí. Tú no.

—No, yo me voy en un rato y no voy a volver. ¿Ganaste entonces?—la rubia se alzó ligeramente de hombros, había perdida en sus ojos.

—No, perdí desde el momento en el que lo vi realmente y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando Harry salió del café, llevaba la maleta en mano y una sonrisa en la boca, ambas lo observaron, él no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a ambas. El trio se observó, Ginny casi olvido que aún estaba Daphne cuando se alzó ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Entonces?—se escuchó decir, lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa profunda.

—Fin—ella asintió dando un paso hacia adelante, sin tocarlo, sin invadir su espacio.

—Fue divertido, me divertí, gracias.

—No. Nada de gracias, ambos sacamos provecho de esto—Ginny asintió, ambos volvieron a observarse.

—Quizá te vea después.

—En otra vida, a lo mejor.

—En otra vida hasta podríamos tener más suerte—ella asintió, él rió antes de pasarle la maleta, que la pelirroja tomó asintiendo levemente, volvieron a observarse, lo vio dudar un momento antes de dar un paso adelante y acariciarle apenas imperceptible la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también.

Adiós. Hasta luego. Se acabó el invierno.

***"""""***

**¡Sí! He vuelto a actualizar pronto, espero seguir así. Quizá se dieron cuenta, pero quité el summary porque llegado a este punto de la historia creo no explicaba completamente la historia, porque no es sólo el viaje, es más, así que por ahora, y hasta que pueda ocurrírseme algo más o menos decente, va a estar vacío. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, contestó reviews: **

Daniela Letelier: ¡Hola! Muchas gracia por comentar, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :D

Celtapotter: ¡Gracias! el viaje en realidad se acaba aquí… pero la historia sigue y sigue… que bueno que te este gustando.

Hanna27: ¡Hola! Y a mí me encanta que te encante la historia. Qué bueno que te guste el cambio en la personalidad de Harry y Ginny y que ya la hayas puesto en tus favoritos. Espero y este capítulo también te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Florfleur: ¡Gracias! pues nada… que felicidades muy atrasadas, ¿Cuántos años cumpliste? ¡Felicidades otra vez! ¡Y otra vez! Y sí… está historia la voy actualizando muy rápido mientras me decido por un final apropiado, porque existe, sí, pero no sé… en fin, que bueno, Harry y Ginny para mí es que son la pareja perfecta y a Sirius yo no podía matarlo, estoy platónicamente enamorada de ese hombre. ¡Felicidades de nuevo!

Aldana-N-A: ¡Sí! Estoy tratando de actualizar más o menos cada semana, así que vamos bien hasta ahora. En fanfiction hay miles de versiones en donde Harry es malo y está herido y… en fin, que a mí me encantan esos Harrys, quizá por eso yo no lo veo mucho parecido con Draco, aunque sí, puede que sí. En fin, que para lo del final feliz aún no estoy segura… pero tampoc es que vaya terminar trágica, don´t worry :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y cuídate mucho!


	5. Chapter 5

14

Ron Weasley volvió a observar con profunda y rara atención la pieza de ajedrez que su mano derecha sostenía, estaba desgastada y vieja, pero había sido suya casi desde que podía recordar, un peón, no un rey o un caballo, un peón.

Y no precisamente porque así se sintiera, la lógica era más fácil, el peón tenía la habilidad de moverse por el tablero casi en cualquier dirección, podía morir antes, sí, pero también podía ser la clave…

Sonrió levemente antes de observar a la pelirroja sentada cómodamente sobre el piso frente a la chimenea, había cambiado mucho, o quizás no, pero Ron hacia tanto que no la veía que hasta la más pequeña cosa en su apariencia parecía tener un tono diferente. Estaba más alta, estaba más pecosa, estaba más pálida, aunque probablemente aquello se debiera a la estación.

Estaba diferente. Punto. Y no sólo en sus características físicas, no, también en su presencia, Ron que tanto tiempo había pasado a su lado había podido darse cuenta que Ginny vivía muchas veces bajo una cascara, que se escondía y mostraba una cara y muchas veces hasta creyó que esa era su única cara, se equivocó.

Ginny era tonalidades de rojo, de azul y también de rosa, ¿por qué no? Era muecas, comentarios mordaces, sonrisas ensayadas, momentos rotos. Ginny era un pasado, siempre un pasado, imposible de alcanzar, por más que corriera nunca era suficiente. Era como invierno, un invierno con tormenta, frio pero también extremadamente conflictivo.

Ron había podido ver partes de Ginny que ni siquiera acababa de comprender y ahora todas esas partes parecían incluso más incalmables… imposibles.

Ginny había llegado el día anterior sin nadie tras de sí y cargando una maleta que al principio no había tenido, decir que había sido una sorpresa era decir poco, no sólo porque nadie la había esperado, sino también porque había mantenido aquel silencio impenetrable.

Como invitada, porque quizás así se había sentido, había tocado la puerta, nunca tenían visitas y si las tenían siempre avisaban con anticipación, además, estaban en guerra, así que basto sólo eso para que todos tomaran su varita y preguntaran antes de abrir quién era. La respuesta fue concisa y corta "Soy Ginny" y se creó el pandemiun, su madre había corrido a la puerta y con un solo movimiento la había abierto, allí estaba ella, sin mueca alguna, con el cabello agarrado en una simple cola de caballo y ropa muggle que tampoco nadie conocía.

Las preguntas habían venido casi al instante y los brazos de su madre rápidamente la habían atrapado, no que ella regresara aquel gesto, porque casi al instante los gritos le habían seguido, venían a colores, a tonos y a sabores.

Su madre había gritado, su padre había gritado, Bill había gritado, él había gritado; pero su hermana se había mantenido impasible y fría, su boca bien cerrada, sus secretos bien guardados.

El dónde había estado y con quién había estado era sólo el inicio del iceberg, había pasado después de todo, seis meses fuera haciendo quién sabe qué con quién sabe quién y a todos los preocupaba.

Ella siguió sin decir nada y al final todo terminó en un encuentro agridulce, su madre se negaba ahora a siquiera observarla si ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada y su padre mientras tanto estaba buscando la forma de que pudiese hacer los exámenes faltantes y continuar estudiando desde casa, porque al parecer, se le había negado la completa libertad desde ahora, algo que pareció no importarle.

El contenido de la maleta, en general, también era un misterio bien guardado, nadie la había visto sacar nada de allí pero hoy como ayer traía ropa muggle que nadie conocía y Ron seguía preocupado acerca del todo, de ella y de sus aparentes secretos, era su hermana pequeña, haberla perdido por segunda vez había sido un golpe muy fuerte, después de todo durante los últimos años había estado pegado a ella, en una burda idea por protegerla, pero también por protegerse, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a sus silencios fríos que después iban acompañados por comentarios mordaces.

La vida escolar de Ron giraba en muchas partes en torno a su hermana y seis meses sin haberla visto habían sido también seis meses en los que había descubierto lo poco que tenía de sí mismo, el tiempo libre había sido tanto que más de una vez había tenido un libro en mano antes de caer profundamente dormido. Y Neville, el callado y torpe Neville se había vuelto un amigo más cercano, porque al fin de cuentas, ambos estaban solos.

Pero Ron, que había tomado como tarea particular velar por su hermana, sentía aquel silencio y aquel misterio mucho más personal, necesitaba saber porque necesitaba estar seguro que ella había estado a salvo, que había sido… que al menos…

La observó de nuevo, ladeó levemente la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—¿Ginny?—ella no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que había escuchado, pero Ron estaba seguro que así había sido, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Ginny… ¿dónde estabas?

Siguió el silencio áspero que habían tenido como respuesta, la vio negar levemente antes de respirar profundamente.

—No te voy a decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas que es mejor no contar, a nadie… —se alzó ligeramente de hombros.

—Pero…—no pudo continuar por un momento—… fuiste… ¿fuiste feliz?

La pregunta flotó sobre ellos por unos segundos, vio a Ginny tensarse antes de relajarse ligeramente.

—Sí, sí… sí, Ron, fui muy feliz.

Y de repente todo lo demás, el cómo, el dónde y el por qué dejaron de tener sentido, Ron asintió pesadamente, ella volvió a prestar toda su atención al fuego.

A veces lo bueno y lo malo se desdibujaban, Ron no tenía aún idea de dónde había estado su hermana, si había seguido a algún tipo y si éste al final la había dejado, y era malo, en muchas maneras, pero si el silencio le había dado a Ginny una temporada de felicidad, bien había valido la pena.

15

Luna observó con atención insólita a su amiga pelirroja, ella fingió no darse cuenta, la rubia parpadeó dos veces antes de chasquear los dedos sobre la mesa, abajo Molly gritó algo a Ron que ninguna de las dos entendió.

—Te extrañé—dijo al fin la rubia—¿Cuándo vas a volver a la escuela?

—Nunca—aclaró la muchacha con una suave mueca—. No me dejaron volver, no cuando llegué y no ahora. No confían en mí.

—¿Por qué?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—Porque están enojados y yo no digo nada. ¿No vas a preguntarme tú también dónde es que estaba?—cuestionó con una mueca, la rubia se alzó suavemente de hombros.

—No, puedo verlo—una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios y sus ojos se desenfocaron un segundo, parecía un poco loca, un poco perdida, y Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Allí estaba la única amiga que había tenido en Hogwarts tal y como era, única. Y así le gustaba.

—¿Qué ves?—cuestionó siguiéndole la línea de pensamientos, ella se alzó de hombros.

—Que fuiste feliz, que eras plena—sonrió aún sin observarla—. Aunque me hubiera gustado una carta, me sentí muy sola.

—Lo siento. ¿Te molestaron mucho?

—¿Quiénes?—sonrió, diciendo en aquel gesto lo que no había dicho de palabras y levantó suavemente sus pies, traía pares diferentes de zapatos, Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Volvieron a robar tus zapatos?—la muchacha negó.

—No, aunque sí, pero los regresaron. Es sólo que me gusta, se ven bien. ¿No?—no esperó que contestara, dio un paso al frente y volvió a observarla—¿Qué se siente?

—¿Ser feliz?

—No, querer a alguien de esa forma, de la forma en la que tú lo quieres—ambas guardaron silencio unos momentos.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—Luna frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—De que hubo un alguien—la rubia volvió a observarla, había una mueca de estupefacción total en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no debería haberme dado cuenta? Se nota a leguas.

Luna era diferente en muchos aspectos, tan diferentes que la mayoría de las personas se sentían incomodas con ella, no Ginny, que a su propia manera también era diferente. Pero incluso ella no podía negar lo inteligente que era Luna, tenía una manera única de ver las cosas, veía lo que nadie veía.

—No puedes decirle a nadie.

—¿Dónde está él?—Ginny se alzó de hombros.

—Perdido.

—Pero… ¿Qué se siente?

—Duele—la rubia asintió.

—Siempre duele. ¿Qué más?

—No sé—no continuó, no fue necesario, los pasos de Molly se escucharon mucho antes de que siquiera ella se diera cuenta, Luna observó una última vez a Ginny.

—Es bueno entonces que no lo sepas, eso significa que fue mejor de lo que incluso se puede poner en palabras.

16

Ginny y Harry no volvieron a encontrarse hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando la batalla contra Voldemort había acabado y él había ganado, estaba sonriendo, sosteniendo en sus manos la varita y teniendo a su padrino a un lado suyo con los ojos bien abiertos, a su alrededor una conglomeración importante de gente se mantenía callada, la verdad universal sobre ellos dejándolos aturdidos.

Y Ginny estaba allí, entre esa gente, observando a Harry y a sus ojos brillantes y su cabello todo revuelto y sintiendo un atisbo de felicidad que creía ya extinto, también estaba sonriendo. Habían ganado.

_Habían ganado. _

Y el caos estalló, hubo gritos de alegría, sollozos de tristeza y abrazos pegajosos, sintió a Ron pasarle un brazo por los hombros y abrazarle con fuerza gritando en su oído no sé qué cosa que probablemente él tampoco estaba entendiendo, a lo lejos sus padres se abrazaron con fuerza y más allá George probablemente estaba velando el cuerpo de su hermano…

Una pesada carga cayó sobre ella, había querido a Fred como había querido a todos sus hermanos, diferente y extraño, con un dejo de indiferencia por cómo había sido tratada, pero también con cierta melancolía por todo lo que habían sido antes de empezar Hogwarts… y Fred, él ya estaba muerto y nada de lo que Ginny dejará de hacer bastaría para arreglar una relación que por ambas partes había estado un poco rota.

Así que cuando su hermano la soltó y corrió hacia sus amigos, ella se quedó allí, en medio del caos como un tempano de hielo, observando todo casi como si fuera nada, viendo a Harry, viendo a Sirius, viéndolos a los dos.

Si había un momento, incluso tiempo después, en donde había sido verdaderamente feliz había sido cuando había estado con Harry y posteriormente había estado con Sirius, y Harry había sido… inolvidable en toda la extensión de la palabra, Ginny lo recordaba con melancolía, sus manos, su aliento, sus suspiros. No que se arrepintiera, porque sabía que aquello iba a suceder, sino más bien porque hacía tanto que no lo veía que ella misma había empezado a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, que no era real.

Y sí lo era, todo lo que había vivido realmente había sucedido.

Lo vio abrazar a Sirius, ambos murmurándose cosas casi agritos, lo vio soltarse de quién fuera que se acercara a felicitarlo, sintió la urgencia de ir, pero no lo hizo, vio también a la distancia el momento en el que Daphne corrió hacia él con el cabello despeinado y la ropa manchada de sangre, era la primera vez que la veía tan desastrosa, algo que había creído imposible.

Y vio, para su absoluta aceptación, cuando ambos se fundieron en un solo abrazo y ella buscó, casi con desesperación, la boca de él, un beso de victoria, algo tan increíblemente novelesco. No se movió, allí estaba la Daphne que había dicho que de tener una oportunidad jamás la desperdiciaría y también estaba el Harry que parecía haberse dado cuenta al fin que a sus espaldas tenía una completamente enamorada mujer bonita.

Todo tan perfecto… al menos Harry había podido tener su final feliz, al menos era feliz, aunque Ginny, pese al ruido y ahora los llantos de su madre, se sentía increíblemente sola.

Y se dio la vuelta, dejando tras de sí el pandemiun de victoria.

La batalla había sido en el castillo, y sus pasillos y salones estaban completamente solos, todos estaba aglomerados en un mismo lugar, lo demás había quedado en segundo plano, Ginny caminó con cierta lentitud, midiendo sus pasos y también observando la destrucción, era parte de la que guerra, sí, pero hasta ella, que había sentido un odio personal hacia el castillo y lo que figurativamente representaba, se sentía también perdida, como si su niñez, la poca que había tenido, se hubiese venido abajo y hecho escombros.

Encontró un lugar cómodo, era una aula en el piso más alto, tenía una ventana grande y polvo por todas partes, entró casi sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apartándose el cabello sucio de la cara, la luz del amanecer entraba dándole una claridad envidiable y el piso se le antojó tan de en sueño que caminó hasta quedar en medio antes de pesadamente acostarse, no estaba frio, soltó un suave suspiro y después se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, entonces cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, si fue poco o si en cambio, fueron horas, pero en algún momento sintió la puerta abrirse y siendo consciente de que acababa de salir de una guerra, se levantó pesadamente con la varita bien sostenida en su mano sólo para darse cuenta que se trataba de Harry, aún despeinado y todo rebelde, alzó una ceja, sonrió hacia un lado y Ginny volvió a dejar la varita a un lado para después volver a utilizar sus manos de almohada.

Él la observó desde aquella distancia sin decir nada antes de que lentamente caminara a su lado, pronto se acomodó de la misma forma que ella.

—Podría haber sido un mortifago disfrazado, hazme la pregunta clave—susurró al fin, ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuál fue la primera comida que compartimos con Dudley y Lotte?

—Es fácil, China.

—Bueno, felicidades, eres Harry Potter—él rió levemente, ella también sonrió. —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Tengo mis maneras—ella asintió sin cuestionar más sobre el tema.

—Deberías estar festejando, ganaste.

—Todos ganamos, y para el caso, creo que tú también deberías estar festejando y no estar escondida aquí, alejada de todos y todas.

—Fred murió, lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es festejar—hubo un silencio respetuoso que ambos compartieron.

—Lo siento—ella negó.

—No, no lo sientas hasta que yo pueda hacer cara a mis sentimientos. Fred era mi hermano, sí, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no era mi hermano que hasta se me olvidó cómo se siente.

—Me gustaría ayudarte con eso, ya lo sabes, pero nunca he tenido un hermano—sonrió con melancolía.

—Pero has tenido muchas muertes.

—Sí. Sí. —Soltó un suave suspiro—. El dolor no se va, nunca.

No eran palabras llenas de promesas y esperanza, eran reales, secas y reales. Ella lo observó, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque probablemente tenía la mirada perdida. Si él tenía razón y el dolor nunca la dejaría, quería ese dolor, lo quería a toneladas y a todo momento, quería volverlo su amigo, quería que fuera la connotación real de que había existido, alguna vez, alguien llamado Fred Weasley.

—Te va a doler siempre, Ginny. Aunque de la misma manera, al menos, se desdibuja, se enferma, se atraganta, pero siempre sobrevive.

—¿El dolor?—él asintió.

—Sí.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de aquello, era diferente estar acostada junto a Harry, casi como si ambos estuvieran suspendidos, pero no, porque él seguía llamándola Ginny.

—Te vi hace rato con Daphne—Harry asintió.

—Sí, estamos en alguna especie de saliendo.

—¿Alguna especie? O estás o no estás—aclaró, él suspiró.

—Estoy… estamos. Y la quiero, siempre la he querido, pero… —tal vez fue el tono de su voz, no supo, pero Ginny tuvo la entera certeza de que era la primera vez que Harry era sincero con el tema.

—No de la manera en la que ella te quiere—completó, él asintió.

—A veces siento que ella iría al infierno y regresaría sólo por mí y yo… lo que ella siente por mí es un bosque en comparación al desierto que yo siento.

—Eso es un poco rudo—él asintió.

—Jamás se lo diría, pero ella… ella ya lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque quería probar, porque allí estaba y no me estaba pidiendo nada, porque es hermosa, porque me quiere, porque… porque por un momento ya no quise más libertad.

Ginny pudo haber dicho muchas cosas, pero no dijo nada, porque después del viaje muchos de sus pensamientos también habían cambiado. La soledad de repente se sonaba amarga y una vida sin ninguna emoción hacia que el estómago se le revolviera.

Estaban aquí, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaban y era una cosa extraña e intermedia, como estar atrapados en un mundo que les sonaba extraño e impasible y también inalcanzable, ella lo observó viendo de repente a aquel Harry atrapado en su propia vida, siempre atrapado, como un pájaro en una jaula.

Hasta ahora, o no, porque sí que había matado a Voldemort, y sí que era por fin libre, pero ahora era un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra, la gente lo buscaría y lo solicitaría, porque aunque él los había alejado del temible mal, estaba segura, muchos sentirían que ahora lo que seguía era quedarse para ser su figura, su símbolo.

Sintió tristeza, profunda y propia, él era como ella. Quien no había alcanzado la libertad desde el momento en el que había llegado a casa, quien vivía bajo el escrutinio de su padre y las malas miradas de su madre que parecía haber llegado a la conclusión de que ya que no había querido decir nada sobre el tema, seguramente había estado con alguien y éste al final la había dejado sola y abandonada.

A sus ojos había pasado de ser una insuperable mujer fría a ser una insuperable mujer fría con la moral baja. Punto. Harry tampoco parecía muy feliz consigo mismo, tenía los ojos cansados y el alma un poco rota, ella le sonrió aunque él probablemente no la vio.

—Ganamos—susurró, el azabache abrió los ojos para observarla, eran de un verde profundo que tanto y tan bien conocía.

—Sí, ganamos—susurró, después frunció el ceño—. ¿Puedo sentirme arrepentido en vez de estar feliz?—ella asintió.

—Lo siento—él negó.

—Ya sabía que pasaría y aun así lo hice, aun así me quedé y aquí estoy. Lo único que lamento es… es…

—Ajá—asintió, entendiéndolo aunque él no se había explicado ni un poco, ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, imposibles.

—Supe que tus padres estaban realmente enojados contigo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?—él se alzó de hombros.

—El viento—una risa furiosa abandonó a Ginny.

—No, en serio, quién te dijo.

—En Hogwarts todo y nada se sabe, que tú no volvieras a pesar de haber ya sido encontrada sólo trajo más preguntas…—no continuó, ella tampoco se lo pidió.

—Mamá piensa que soy una trepadora, o algo así, creo, no que éste muy equivocada, soy medio fácil.

—Eras virgen cuando te conocí, no eres fácil, para nada—ella se alzó de hombros.

—Lo soy a sus ojos y en general también lo soy, nadie con un poco de decencia hubiera hecho contigo lo que yo hice—él negó pesadamente.

—Ya lo dijiste. Fue sólo conmigo. ¿Verdad, entonces? ¿A quién le importa?

—A todos. Y sí, fue sólo contigo, al menos, ya lo sabes. Con nadie haría lo que hice a tu lado, nadie—suspiró pesadamente—. A veces siento que fue un sueño, ¿fue un sueño, Harry?

—No sé—susurró después de un rato—. Creo… a veces… quizás sí.

—O quizás no—aclaró, levantando la cabeza para observarlo, él hizo lo mismo, la vio a los ojos, sonrió levemente antes de también levantarse, casi con ligereza, con cariño, acarició su mejilla suave y pálida, ella cerró los ojos.

Les sobrevinieron muchos recuerdos, todos ellos profundos y únicos, suyos, más que suyos, imposibles. Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos vio al Harry que recordaba, vio sus ojos salvajes, su cabello revuelto y sus labios oscuros, suyos.

—Ginevra…

Una súplica, un recuerdo atrapado en los labios. Ella soltó un suave gemido, ronco, imposible, él le acarició el cuello, no Ginny, Ginny se había quedado acostada, lamentando su vida y la muerte que aún no entendía, Ginny era polvo, era nada.

Ginevra… ambos se observaron. Fue lento, cuidadoso. Él se acercó, cinco centímetros, dos centímetros… sus alientos se entremezclaron, sus miradas se confundieron. Fue eso, fue la nada. Fue la promesa de tener todo lo que habían tenido y lo que ya no tenían, fue su oasis.

Se besaron.

Se quisieron.

Recordaron.

18

—¡No puedes irte!—esa era Molly Weasley, aunque no parecía mucho como ella, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y la mirada desesperada en la cara, ni siquiera parecía tan amenazante como antes, aunque quizá era porque también Ginny había dejado de tenerle miedo hacía ya mucho tiempo, no fue la única que corrió tras de ella, pudo observar a Bill fuertemente agarrado del brazo por su esposa y a George con la mirada triste y perdida de fantasmas unos pasos más atrás, no sonreía, tampoco sentía, se iba Ginny y él se quedaba…

—¿Por qué no?—se detuvo—. Soy mayor de edad.

—¡Eres una niña!

—No, mamá. Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña, más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario, de hecho, y ya no quiero fingir que todos ustedes me gustan, porque no es así.

Hubo un profundo momento de silencio, fue doloroso, Molly contrajo la cara en una mueca triste y Bill dejo de intentar zafarse del agarre de su esposa, todos la observaron.

—No es cierto…

—Sí—la interrumpió, sin atreverse a notar la nota de dolor en la frase sin acabar—, es cierto. No me gustan, yo no les gusto, no es un secreto.

—¡Eres mi hija! Me gustas, por supuesto que me gustas… ¡Te amo!—Ginny negó con fuerza, mucho tiempo atrás hubiese dado lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras, no ahora, que había pasado por tanto y también había vivido ya tanto, era otra, era una Ginny que ya no necesitaba la aprobación, ni el encierro, la guerra había acabado, ellos habían ganado, pero parecía que no, George era aún un fantasma y Molly aún la miraba decepcionada.

No había nada para ella, nada.

—Eso no evita que pienses en mí como una ramera—escuchó a Fleur soltar un resoplido, en la familia no era un secreto que Ginny se había ido y había regresado cambiada y con secretos, tampoco que la mayoría de ellos pensara que había pasado aquellos meses de clandestinidad al lado de un alguien, Molly dio un paso atrás, se vio de repente enojada.

—¡No te atrevas a culparme por eso, Ginny! ¡Te fuiste y volviste sin decir nada a nadie!—adquirió, un poco, aquella sombra de madre enojada y dueña, pero a Ginny ya no le alcanzó para arrepentirse, negó pesadamente.

—No. No te culpo, pero no lo niegues. Soy una especie de ramera a los ojos de todos y estoy cansada. Ya no puedo.

—No tienes nada—está vez fue Bill el que habló, ella lo observó con una suave sonrisa—¿a dónde piensas irte?

—No sé, eso es lo importante.

—Estás loca.

—¡Bill!—vociferó su esposa.

—No Fleur. No lo entiendes, está loca, completamente loca. No tiene nada a su nombre y se está yendo fingiendo que la culpa es toda nuestra.

—No quiero nada de ustedes—aclaró con voz dura—. Nada.

—Ginny…—fue su madre otra vez, ella negó.

—No mamá, ya me cansé de fingir que no me importa, que soy feliz aquí.

—Pero…

—Que tengas un buen viaje—aclaró George, había llegado sigilosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos lo observaron, él se alzó de hombros, sin sonreír—. Si ella no quiere estar aquí que se joda.

Se escuchó un suave murmullo de su madre, Ginny no le hizo caso, observó aquella pobre versión de su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tal vez simplemente no estemos destinados a ser la familia feliz que nuestros padres soñaron—George asintió.

—Tal vez naciste en la familia equivocada.

—Tal vez…—asintió levemente.

George se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, la espalda a todos y fingiendo, de nuevo, que vivía en un mundo aparte.

19

Daphne observó a Sirius con atención, ambos se quedaron callados, el reloj dio las doces, se removió incomoda.

—Tal vez deberíamos irlo a buscar—el padrino de su novio negó.

—No, nos detestaría si lo hiciéramos, dejémoslo solo, ya vendrá.

—¿Pero dónde está?

—No sé, Daphne, no sé.

—La práctica acabo hace tres horas…

—Él es Harry—eso pareció explicarlo todo, aunque no lo hizo, la rubia se mordió con fuerza el labio y dejó que la desesperación la inundara.

—No lo entiendo…

—¿Qué no entiendes?—se alzó suavemente de hombros.

—Harry… él es todo, ¿bien? Y yo… me jode que no le importe que se supone que hoy es nuestro aniversario, que vamos a salir.

Sirius sonrió levemente, una sonrisa rota, después negó con fuerza.

—Eres inteligente, pensé que ya lo sabías—Daphne no dijo nada, porque sí, lo sabía. Sabía que Harry iba y venía y que ella no, que él no pensaba en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él, que quería por los dos, que amaba por los dos.

—Yo sólo quisiera…

—Mi ahijado es una persona tremendamente complicada, no es tu culpa.

—¿Entonces?

—Llegaste tarde—Daphne lo entendió, habían hablado mucho de eso después de todo, sin embargo, no pudo más que negar con fuerza.

—Llegué antes.

—Entonces no eres la indicada.

—Él está conmigo.

—Y tú amas por los dos—ella pudo haber levantado la cabeza y orgullosa darse la vuelta, porque nadie con dos neuronas en la cabeza le diría algo así a una mujer enamorada, pero no lo hizo, porque era Sirius y era cierto.

—No me importa—en cambio dijo, Sirius sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, aunque debería, te mereces algo mejor que mi estúpido ahijado.

—¿Tú?

—Soy demasiado viejo para ti, además, las brujas sangre pura me dan escalofríos—aclaró juguetonamente, ella medio sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que se escuchó ruido en la entrada, pronto les llegó la voz de Harry, ambos se observaron.

—Yo puedo amar por los dos, no me importa.

—Bueno, debería. En algún momento el amor te va a faltar y él no va a tener nada para llenar ese vacío.

20

Ginny apretó con fuerza la bolsa de papel sobre sus brazos, alguien soltó una carcajada detrás de ella, vivía en un pequeño barrio de clase media, con algunos trabajadores mal pagados y pocas madres solteras que todo el tiempo estaban cansadas y abrumadas.

No era el mejor barrio, pero era todo lo que podía permitirse el apretado salario como bibliotecaria que Ginny tenía, casi quiso reírse de sí misma y de la ironía. Hubo un tiempo en el que todos habían vaticinado un futuro brillante en algún buen empleo del ministerio, ella también lo había creído, y pudo haberlo tenido, pero al final no quiso.

Fue mucho todo, dejó y ya no pudo soportar las reprimendas de su madre y las miradas tenues de decepción de su padre, llegó a odiar tanto el encierro que cuando verdaderamente decidió irse no se llevó nada más que la triste maleta con la que tiempo atrás había empezado un viaje que ahora le soñaba a más sueño que otra cosa.

Parecía haber sucedido muchas vidas atrás, pero seguía siendo un faro en su propio mundo y la luz aún era tan cegadora que muchas de sus decisiones habían estado influenciadas por aquel momento, venir al mundo muggle había sido una de ellas. Había aprendido a vivir y a entender lo que a su padre le costaba tanto trabajo y su, aunque mal pagado trabajo, le daba lo suficiente y la hacía feliz, al menos un poco.

De sus padres hacia un mes que no los veía, a sus hermanos igual, iba cada mes, muy poco en comparación a otras personas, pero lo suficiente para hacer a ambas partes felices, sus padres podían verla viva y ella al menos recordaba que tenía una familia. Que la esposa de Bill estaba embarazada, que George y Angelina planeaban tener bebés pronto y que Ron por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, había logrado una cita con el amor platónico de su vida.

Casi sonrió, un poco, su hermano sobreprotector e imposible se había vuelto mucho más fácil de tratar desde que había llegado del viaje, no que fuera simple, aunque sí, no la cuestionaba ni tampoco le lanzaba miradas llenas de reproche, había respetado su espacio y eso era suficiente para que a sus ojos hubiera cambiado, un poco.

Cuando llegó a su edificio se apresuró a subir las escaleras y después se dirigió a la última puerta, entró sin levantar la mirada, adentró la recibió una penumbra fría, apresurada dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa más cercana y se dirigió a prender el foco, la luz la dejó levemente encandilada. Le faltaban muebles, pero tenía tantos libros que casi parecía el lugar de una extraña, tenía libros apilados, en las repisas, en el baño, en la encimera, en su cama. Tenía libros como nada en su casa, tenía polvo y un ligero olor peculiar que le gustaba mucho, tenía separadores, boletos, hojas sueltas, tiempos olvidados, utilizaba todo lo que encontraba y leía todo lo que podía comprar a bajo precio o le interesara.

Los libros se habían vuelto una parte real, tangible. Caminó sonriendo con cariño a la pila morada de libros que había sobre la televisión, había estado buscando aquel extraño color, oscuro y viejo y hasta el momento tenía cinco tomos de los cuales sólo había leído uno, no que le importara, casi podía hacer su propia biblioteca si quisiera, aunque no, no quería.

El silencio le pesó de repente y no se resistió a prender la radio muggle, un viejo sonido electrizado empezó a inundar el lugar, era alguna música de jazz que jamás había escuchado antes, se soltó el cabello con un suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia su sillón favorito, cayó pesadamente, entonces casi con gusto tomó el libro que tenía allí, era una novela muy famosa y clásica, se deleitó acariciando la cubierta antes de abrirla, la persona en el separador le sonrió antes de salir volando.

Era un recorte viejo de hacía un año y medio, tal vez dos, no recordaba, allí salía Harry, el cabello revuelto y los ojos verdes, en sus manos sostenía la pequeña snitch antes de volar victorioso por el campo.

Había seguido la vida de Harry casi sin darse cuenta, como si la mala fortuna callera sobre ella en ciertos momentos y de alguna forma un nuevo cachito de información sobre la vida de Harry Potter llegara a sus manos.

Había probado, si no se equivocada, el quidditch profesional sólo una temporada, y eso le había bastado para hacer aún más grande su historia, sólo una vez había perdido la snitch, había llevado a su equipo a la victoria y posteriormente había sido nombrado el jugador del año.

Todo muy bonito, Ron, que era un sabiondo sobre el tema, había dicho en el momento con una suave mueca, que Potter era un excelente jugador, un elemento, uno con su escoba, fácilmente llevaría al equipo de Inglaterra a los más alto.

Y casi, pero no. Harry entonces lo había abandonado, dejando a un lado contratos muy jugosos y desapareciendo del mapa por un tiempo, todo un desastre. Casi sonrió, podría decirse que había sido una de las pocas que había sabido ver más allá y se había dado cuenta, antes que nadie, que si Harry había entrado a jugar quiddicth profesional era más por la necesidad de ser conocido por otra cosa aparte de derrotar a Voldemort que porque de verdad quisiera el dinero, y que si al final lo había abandonado había sido por la misma razón, porque la fama había sido mucha e incesante y él añoraba su libertad.

Negó pesadamente antes de hacer a un lado el separador y centra su atención en la novela, la vida seguía, la suya no muy brillantemente, pero allí estaba.

Y ella seguía viva. Entera.

21

Conoció a Tomas un viernes por la tarde, cuando el trabajo en la librería era lento y hacia un inusual frio, entró apenas haciendo ruido, se quitó el gorro y con una sonrisa comenzó a buscar libros en la estantería infantil, Ginny lo observó desde lejos, curiosa por aquel hombre.

Era guapo, casi en todos los sentidos, alto y fibroso, con el cabello negro y rizado y una barbilla cuadrada, joven, muy joven, quizá sólo un par de años mayor que ella, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle cuando lo vio acercarse, tenía un libro bajo el brazo.

—Hola—aclaró dándole el libro, ella asintió—¿Cuánto es?—Ginny observó el libro, tenía un perro en la portada, le dijo el precio, el muchacho sonrió. —Lo quiero para mi sobrino, tiene cinco, ¿es bueno?—Ginny asintió.

—Le va a gustar, estoy segura—ambos guardaron silencio un momento, él parecía querer decir algo, ella sólo esperó.

—Te he visto aquí mucho… yo ¡No quiero que pienses que te he estado asechando o algo así! trabajo cerca, pero… yo sólo—balbuceó, ella frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía a donde iba con todo aquello, no se movió, él tragó en seco—. Yo… yo me llamo Tomas.

¿Por qué no? sonó en su cabeza, no esperaba a nadie ni tenía nadie, sólo recuerdos que no hacían nada, la vida no era un sueño, la vida era esto, era aquel muchacho nervioso y guapo, era ella que no tenía nada que perder, se alzó de hombros.

—Soy Ginny—Tomas sonrió.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero creo que eres hermosa—Ginny se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—No quiero ser hermosa—no continuó, él frunció el ceño.

—Pues lo eres—se rascó ligeramente la cabeza—. Quieres… ¿te gustaría salir a cenar alguna vez?

—Depende de lo que tú quieras. No soy una arrastrada, no tendrás sexo conmigo, no tendrás nada por ahora—lo vio abrir ligeramente los ojos antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No quiero sexo con… ¡quiero decir! me gustaría, pero… ¡diablos! Sólo quiero salir contigo, me gustas para algo más que el sexo.

—¿Por qué?—él se alzó de hombros.

—Porque no quieres ser hermosa—sonrió con gusto, ella le regresó ligeramente aquella sonrisa.

—Bien—dijo al final.

—¿Bien qué?

—Pues que saldré contigo.

*""""*

**Sí… puede que éste capítulo no haya sido precisamente feliz o esperanzador… ni un poco, pero les adelanto que el siguiente Harry y Ginny se vuelven a encontrar y bueno… que la historia continua. ¡Gracias por los favoritos y alertas y los reviews! Yo es que tengo un cariño especial por esta historia porque es muy diferente a las tramas que suelo hacer, de todos modos, no sé si ya les había comentado, pero es mini-fic con probablemente poquísimos capítulos. :D Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **

Celtapotter: Jajaja. Y aquí tampoco están juntos, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, ambos son cabezas duras, pero sí, es apenas el inicio. Gracias por comentar.

Regina Barboza: ¡Hola! Un gusto volver a leerte en los comentarios, me hace feliz saber que habías ya estado siguiendo la historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar… gracias! jaja… y no, la mayoría de las cosas que escribo vienen de allá adentro de mi cabeza y… y… muchas gracias por los elogios! Me alegra mucho saber que puedes captar lo que tarto de transmitir, que es más metafórico que físico, porque el dolor es muy difícil de escribir y creo que es importante que cada personaje tenga su propia voz. ¡Y sí! Pudiste darte cuenta que Harry y Ginny están rotos a una manera más personal, pero sí, yo opino como tú, que cada uno de nosotros alguna vez nos hemos sentido así. ¡De nuevo gracias por tan bonito review! Cuídate mucho.

Ginnyandharry´s love: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la historia te guste tanto, y sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo, es súper difícil encontrar cosas diferentes entre Harry y Ginny, me alegra mucho que consideres a este fic dentro de esa categoría. Gracias por comentar!

Hanna27: ¡Hola! Sip, en el siguiente capítulo volverán a verse, aunque creo, personalmente que por muy coherente que haya sido la despedida no fue una despedida, porque no pueden deshacerse el uno del otro. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar

Florfleur: ¡Lo siento! :D pero no, jeje, por eso le quité el summary, porque sentía que era una parte de la historia, porque la historia sigue más allá del viaje, y continua. En fin, que a mí es que no me falta nada para cumplir 20, ósea que te entiendo, pero es que… quizá tengamos 50 y aún sigamos por acá, no sé, pero lo que sí sé es que HP es parte ya inherente en la vida y sí, si nos gusta pues hay que seguir aquí y cuando no, pues está bien… sí, no sé si me expliqué, de todos modos ¡muchas felicidades de nuevo! Al capítulo: que puse realmente una reacción de los Weasleys, pero sienttto que la parte en la que George la despide habla mucho acerca de lo rota que esá en ese momento la familia, en cuanto a la amistad de Harry y Ginny… bueno, que ya se verá más en el siguiente capítulo. Cuiidate mucho! y gracias por comentar.

Anónimo: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por encantar, a mí me encanta que la historia te encante :D y nada, que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Cuídate mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

22

―Astoria se va a casar dentro de una semana—Harry asintió, más por la comodidad de darle la razón que por realmente haberla escuchado, Daphne frunció ligeramente el ceño, se había dado cuenta del nivel de atención que había recibido, no dijo nada, ambos se quedaron callados lo que pareció una eternidad.

Con reticencia y cierta pasión, la muchacha se estiró hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y con cuidado trazó la cicatriz en la barbilla, Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose al instante.

Las cicatrices contaban historias, aquella lo hacía. El azabache se la había hecho al caerse de una bicicleta muggle y después recibir atención médica muggle en vez de aparecer directamente en un hospital mágico, Daphne había tenido que ir a recogerlo, tamaña imagen, ella llevaba ropas oscuras y el cabello agarrado en una simple trenza, las personas allí, todas, la habían observado como si se tratara de una imagen salida de algún programa de televisión, Harry en cambio la había recibido con una sonrisa y un vendaje en la barbilla.

―No pasa nada, cariño—había dicho cuando ella se había acercado, la enfermera que la había acompañado en seguida había empezado a revisarlo, él se dejó con gusto, cuando ambos pudieron irse no hubo necesidad de disculparse, o explicar nada, Daphne lo conocía, Harry tenía maneras y formas, era medio muggle aunque jamás lo admitiría y también le gustaba mucho fingir que su vida era normal, que podía andar en bicicleta, caerse y tener heridas cicatrizadas que después adornaba en historias aún más extrañas.

Le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, era una parte casi infantil en el azabache que a ella le sentaba bien, aunque no lo admitiría, y casi por inercia, porque no pudo evitar sonreír, observó el anillo brillante en su dedo.

Estaba aquí, estaba con él, estaban juntos, estarían por siempre, eso era lo único que Daphne de verdad quería, eso era lo que siempre había querido. Y había luchado mucho por tenerlo, no porque no se lo mereciera, sino más bien porque para Harry siempre había sido sólo Daphne, su mejor amiga.

― ¿Aún crees que me amas Daphne?—la pregunta la sorprendió, abrió ligeramente los ojos y se separó del él con una mueca.

― ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Te quiero, voy a casarme contigo—Harry sonrió levemente, apenas un poco.

―No te has dado cuenta aún.

― ¿De qué?—él se alzó pesadamente de hombros.

―Vamos a ser felices.

―Por supuesto.

―Aunque no pienso tener comidas familiares con tu hermana y Malfoy, me niego rotundamente—ella frunció el ceño.

―Harry…

―No me gusta, Daphne.

―Pero… no importa—se acercó para volver a acariciarle la cicatriz, él sonrió levemente―, no importa, no importa.

Algo brilló en los ojos de él, algo que ella no pudo entender.

―La gente no está hecha para amarse toda la vida, Daph.

―¿Y por qué me dices eso a mí?

―Sólo digo… lo entendería, ¿bien? Si de repente decides…

―No voy a decidir nada, me quedo aquí, contigo, es lo que siempre he querido.

―La gente cambia.

―No yo, tampoco tú—Harry sonrió con cierto misterio.

―Ese es el problema, Daph—guardó silencio unos segundos―, que no hemos cambiado.

―No ahora Harry…

―¿Por qué no? Quiero que tengas claro que si cambias de opinión y…

―Voy a casarme contigo—él frunció el ceño.

―¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

―Sí… no, no—el azabache suspiró pesadamente antes de tomarle la mano y acariciarle pesadamente los nudillos.

―Te quiero mucho, Daph.

―Yo te amo—Harry no contestó, volvió a sonreír.

―Ya sé, Daph, ya sé.

23

Tomas era totalmente diferente a todo lo que ella había pensado, era torpe, nervioso y extremadamente inteligente, sonreía, brillaba, tenía sobrinos ruidosos que ella se negaba a conocer.

―¿Cuántos novios has tenido?—la pregunta la sorprendió, abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de observarle, aún seguía comiendo su helado, ni siquiera la estaba viendo, se aclaró la garganta pesadamente.

― ¿Importa?—él se alzó de hombros.

―Sólo me gustaría saber.

Ginny tardó en contestar, tal vez porque no tenía ninguna respuesta qué dar, no lo supo, se removió ligeramente incomoda y soltó un suspiro, al final se decidió por una verdad a medias.

―Sólo uno—las cejas del muchacho se alzaron y antes de que se diera cuenta, la encaró con la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

―Eso no es cierto.

―¿Por qué no? Sólo hubo uno, y fue… fue…―no continuó, él aún la siguió observando.

―¿Te rompió el corazón?

―Yo no tengo corazón—Tomas sonrió pesadamente.

―Tienes, aunque me cuesta mucho conocerlo, lo tienes bien cubierto de barreras—se alzó pesadamente de hombros―¿Fue él, él te hizo daño?

―No—aclaró suavemente―, no fue él.

―¿Entonces?

―Tomás…―no continuó, él no pareció entenderlo, se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de continuar.

―Una vez tuve un pez, lo llamé Octavio, un nombre horrible para un pez, pero era un niño… de todos modos, cuando lo tuve las primeras semanas no hacia otra cosa más que observarlo, me gustaba mucho hacerlo, y después, conforme fue pasando el tiempo fui olvidándome de él y… bueno, murió, mi descuido llegó hasta el punto en el que completamente olvidé darle de comer.

―No entiendo el objetivo de la historia. ¿Soy el pez? Porque si ese es el caso sólo estás advirtiéndome que llegado el momento vas a aburrirte de mí—él abrió completamente los ojos.

―¡Claro que no! Ginny, tú me gustas mucho… yo sólo… mi punto es que todos nosotros hemos sido Octavio alguna vez—no continuó, se acercó a ella hasta poder besarle la boca, tenía los labios fríos y sabían a nieve de vainilla, Ginny se estremeció, él sonrió perezosamente antes de tomarle la nuca con una sonrisa.

―Me gustas mucho, Ginny.

―Tú también me gustas, Tomas.

―¿Crees que podrías amarme?—ella no contestó, él volvió a besarla—Porque yo sí, me veo a tu lado por muchos años más.

Ginny sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, él no se dio cuenta, ella no dijo nada cuando él volvió a besarla. El amor era un sentimiento contradictorio e imposible, y no, Ginny no se imaginaba una vida al lado de Tomas a pesar de lo mucho que ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

24

Febrero dio paso a marzo.

Bailaron con cierta tristeza en los ojos, alguien rió a sus espaldas, Astoria soltó una suave risa desde la mesa de principal, Draco tomó su mano, ambos los observaron. De un matrimonio arreglado rara vez se consigue felicidad, pero aquella pareja lo era, aquella pareja de verdad se quería, Harry acarició su cuello, ella no cerró los ojos, ya no los cerraba.

Había una música lenta y tranquila, parejas bailaban, ellos bailaban, sus dedos acariciaban la espalda, ella se mantenía rígida.

―¿Qué tienes?—cuestionó, ella se alzó de hombros.

―Recuerdos atrapados en la memoria―susurró―, y no quiero.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estás tú aquí―se dejó dar una vuelta―, y la vida eres tú.

―No, quieres que sea tu vida, lo fui, ya no lo soy―ella se estremeció.

―Estoy cansada.

―¿De qué?

―No sé―Harry asintió ―. Todavía te amo.

No dijeron nada más, continuaron bailando, fingiendo. Hasta que llegó Zabinni, iba elegante, con una túnica negra y una sonrisa de dientes blancos, ambos se detuvieron.

―¿Puedo bailar con Daph?—Harry la soltó al instante, ella frunció levemente el ceño.

―Todavía voy a casarme contigo―susurró antes de ir a los brazos de su otro mejor amigo, Harry asintió, después los dejó solos. Bailaron, rieron, ella dejó de pensar en los recuerdos, él los observó con una sonrisa triste.

25

Marzo dio pasó a abril.

Los periódicos mágicos anunciaron la inminente boda de su salvador mágico con la hermosa primogénita Greangeas.

26

Un anillo. Un solo anillo, lleno de polvo, lleno de sueños en los que ninguno de los dos creía.

Su mirada azul, triste, abrumada. Su sonrisa, acusadora, olvidadiza.

―No pasa nada.

Un anillo junto a una carta.

Adiós.

―Ella no va a volver—Sirius, triste, con una mueca de resignación en el rostro, Harry, con la cerveza en la mano.

―Ya sé.

―¿Entonces?

―No voy a llorar. Tampoco estoy triste, ya lo sabía.

―¿Ya lo sabías?—él asintió.

―Sólo estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta, tenía la esperanza de fuera antes de que nos casáramos, me hace feliz que haya sido así.

―¿Lo sabías y aun así ibas a casarte con ella? No lo entiendo, Harry… ¿Por qué?

―No tengo amor propio, si sirve de algo.

―Tienes de sobra y eres egoísta, siempre has sido egoísta con ella—hubo un tono grueso, un tono lleno de reproche olvidado, él azabache soltó lentamente el aire.

―Hubiera sido mucho más difícil por toda la cuestión del divorcio, pero sí, hubiera seguido con esto hasta donde ella quisiera llevarlo. Me dio mucho, no me importaba dar ahora a mí.

Era una explicación sencilla, Sirius no la creyó del todo.

Un anillo.

―Ella dio todo de sí para ti. Tú nunca te esforzaste.

―Lo hice, no pude amarla, nunca pude amarla.

―No, nunca te esforzaste. Tienes a una mujer diferente clavada en tus pupilas, ella siempre lo supo, yo siempre lo supe, tú aún sigues negándolo.

―No empieces otra vez…

―No empiezo, pero sabes que es cierto. Cuentas las horas como los escalones de la escalera y siempre estás en el comienzo, ella es tu comienzo.

―No creo en el amor.

―Ella tampoco.

―¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de ella?

―No, no podemos.

Comenzó mayo.

27

Llegó con una maleta llena de polvo y un regalo envuelto en ceda brillosa, el niño de dos años gritó lleno de alegría y corrió hacia la abuela que sólo había visto una vez, la mujer lo tomó con su sonrisa brillante.

―Que grande estás—susurró, el niño rió, ella le alborotó el cabello, después le dio el regalo ― ¡Duddy, mi amor!—su hijo sonrió cuando la mujer lo abrazó, Charlotte se quedó detrás de ellos con una mueca, no porque no estuviera feliz, lo era, la familia había pasado por momentos muy difíciles, pero Petunia, a pesar de querer al nieto y hablar con Dudley, seguía fingiendo que la rubia no existía, que era parte del decorativo.

Madre e hijo rieron. Petunia entró como la reina que no era, y movió todo, y de todo se adueñó, Dudley lloraba por un padre al que jamás pudo entender y que ahora ya jamás volvería a ver, Petunia fingió que la vida era suya.

La casa se llenó de antisépticos, Charlotte se volvió una percha.

―Los pisos están sucios, la bañera llena de mugre, y la comida… estás tan delgado, Duddy. ¡Has estado viviendo en la inmundicia!

Dicen que la gente a menudo vuelve a donde empezó, dicen que la gente nunca cambia, dicen que la gente nunca crece.

El ruido de la televisión inundó el lugar. Petunia lloró en el abrazo de su hijo, Petunia ahora era una viuda.

―Qué bueno que estés aquí conmigo, Duddy, me he sentido tan sola.

Charlotte tenía corazón, no era una frívola, no.

Su hijo rió con el nuevo juguete robot, su esposo tomó la mano de su madre, ella la observó con una sonrisa triunfadora por sobre su hombro.

Una percha, Charlotte era una percha.

28

George observó con ojos audaces a su hermana, tenía la piel más clara y la sonrisa más brillante, le gustó, tomó de su copa y se relamió suavemente los labios.

―Angi está embarazada.

―¡Eso es genial! Felicidades, nuestra madre debe estar en la luna—su hermano se alzó de hombros.

―Su principal motivación ahora es imaginar a todos sus nietos corriendo por su casa—sonrió levemente, después volvió a observarla―, te extraña.

―Siempre me extraña.

―Sí, y tú nunca vuelves.

―Este es mi lugar ahora, George.

―¿Conociste a alguien?—ella se alzó de hombros.

―No—él no le creyó.

―Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Es muggle?

―No hay nadie, soy sólo yo. Y si hubiera alguien tampoco diría nada ni tú tampoco dirías nada.

―¿Por qué?

―Sigo siendo una ramera—George frunció el ceño, no lo refutó.

―Después de… ya sabes… yo tuve a muchas… se sentía bien, pero sólo duraba lo que duraban los besos… después, después… volvía estar solo—se estremeció—, siempre estaba solo.

Ninguno habló, aquella etapa en la vida de George era la más oscura, había caído en lo más bajo y había estado genéticamente contaminado, encerrado, perdido, extrañando aquello que había sido y que jamás ya sería, porque sin Fred no quedaba nada.

Ahora fue Ginny quien lo observó, estaba más saludable, mucho, y sonreía melancólicamente, perdido en sus recuerdos.

―Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo—susurró, él la observó.

―Tú también.

―La vida no es un cuento de hadas, algunos no nacimos con la estrella en la frente—él frunció el ceño.

―Eres una estrella, Ginny.

―De otra galaxia, nunca he podido ver mi luz—sonrió levemente. ―¿Qué es la vida sino esto? Espero que seas muy feliz, George—él asintió, un poco.

―No me di cuenta al principio—susurró― tampoco después, pero ahora lo veo tan obvio—se alzó levemente de hombros—, sí alguien conoce de perdidas ese soy yo, y tú perdiste a alguien, ¿verdad? No eres una ramera, Ginny, pero hubo un alguien, no puedes negarme eso.

La muchacha se estremeció, George sonrió levemente, astuto, no pudo mentirle, sí, quiso decirle, pero no lo hizo, en aquel momento se sintió más sola que nunca, había un asiento libre al lado de George, quería el dolor a toneladas, aun lo quería.

―No importa ahora.

―Pero, ¿Por qué?

―Porque la vida es jodida—el aludido frunció levemente el ceño.

―Perdón.

―No tienes la culpa—él negó.

―No, perdón por todo.

_Perdón por no ser el hermano que hubieras querido, Ginny, perdón por no estar allí, perdón por no entenderlo, perdón porque la vida ya nos pasó de largo y dudo mucho que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. _

29

Terminó mayo.

Nadie escoge a su familia, ni tampoco está obligada a quererla.

30

―Estoy muy feliz de que exista junio.

―¿Por qué?

A lo lejos una niña jugaba con su pelota.

―No sé.

31

Charlotte llegó durante el verano con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y un pequeño niño en sus brazos, tenía la mirada cansada y los ojos tristes, Ginny la hizo pasar con un suave suspiro, ella entró observando con atención el lugar, no hizo comentario alguno por los libros, una suave sonrisa ocupó sus labios antes de dejar al niño en el piso, quien con ojos curiosos observó también el lugar.

Tenía cuatro años, ojos grandes y cabello rubio como su padre, Ginny se hincó para presentarse, el niño rió con gusto cuando ella le regaló una bolsa de galletas y le prendió la televisión, pronto los ruidos de las caricaturas inundaron el lugar y Charlotte fue capaz de sentarse sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y soltar un suave sollozo, Ginny se acercó para acariciarle el hombro, la fuerte mujer lloró durante unos segundos, apenas estremeciéndose o haciendo cualquier ruido, el niño rió desde la sala.

Cuando todo terminó y Ginny pudo sacar el café, Charlotte por fin habló.

—Hemos terminado, ahora si definitivamente—Ginny asintió pesadamente.

—Lo siento—la mujer negó.

—No, yo lo siento más, lo siento todo el tiempo y me duele mucho, una eternidad completa. Le quería, lo amaba… lo amo—volvió a estremecerse—. Pero estoy harta de pelear.

—Es sólo una pelea, todas las parejas las tienen—la muchacha negó.

—No, cuando Petunia llegó llevaba muchas maletas, regalos caros y una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Esta amargada, completamente, me gritó cosas muy… cosas, y Dudley no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, me llamó… me llamó ramera y él sólo se quedó allí, haciéndose el sordo.

—Su padre murió.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que su madre deba faltarme al respeto, a estas alturas debería aceptar que Dudley y yo… que fuimos…

—No—negó Ginny—. Son, aún son—Charlotte se alzó de hombros.

—Debería saber que yo soy su esposa y que él es mi esposo y que Demian es el hijo de ambos—volvió a estremecerse—. Le dije a Dudley… nos gritamos cosas antes de que me fuera, le dije que abriera los ojos, que reaccionara, Y Petunia estaba allí, diciendo que si me iba no me permitiría llevarme a mi hijo y entonces yo…—la vio levemente avergonzada—le di un golpe, tomé a Demian y me fui.

Ginny ladeó levemente la cabeza, soltó un suave suspiro y después acarició la mano de su amiga. Era la fuerte, la valiente, la sabia, quedaba poco de todas esas cosas, Dudley se había quedado con ellas y había dejado una sombra, pero una sombra aún fuerte, aún madre.

El niño volvió a reír, ambas escucharon el sonido.

—Va a salir bien todo, Lotte—la mujer asintió.

—Y si no, voy a hacer que todo salga bien. No lo necesito, puedo yo sola hacerme cargo de mi hijo—Ginny asintió pesadamente.

32

Charlotte se instaló rápidamente, llenó el ambiente de calor, de risas y de gritos, su afición al deporte seguía intacta y su adicción a la comida china inamovible, Demian era un pequeño ruidoso y divertido, Ginny se deleitaba leyéndole cuentos mientras su madre trabajaba.

Le gustaba, y se sentía culpable por ello. Charlotte tenía una casa, un marido y una vida medio rota. Pronto, tarde o más tarde aún, volvería, mal o bien. Dudley, que intuitivamente había pensado en que su mujer estaría con ella había hablado sola una vez, ambos se habían gritado, después había pedido hablar con el niño y mientras el pequeño le contaba sobre la tía Ginny, Charlotte se había ido a encerrar a su cuarto, Ginny no necesito acercarse para saber que estaba llorando.

Finales tristes, finales rotos. Se habían comunicado por carta durante todo aquel tiempo, así que tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero había tanto que Charlotte tenía que decir que Ginny apenas podía hablar de su vida, o su no vida.

Y su no vida llegó durante una tarde calurosa, tocó la puerta, movió al aire y sonrió con encanto.

Ginny fue la que abrió, Harry no había envejecido mucho, tenía barba, una cicatriz en la barbilla y un regalo envuelto en las manos, ambos se observaron.

—¿Vive aquí Charlotte?—preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ella abrió toda la puerta y asintió, haciéndose a un lado, él entró observando el lugar con suma atención. —Me gusta—aclaró con una sonrisa más ancha—, parece tú—continuó tomando un libro, lo hojeó, después llegó el grito emocionado de Demian y el regalo paró en sus pequeñas manos, Charlotte salió de la cocina con un delantal y una suave mirada.

—¿Vienes por tu cuenta?—el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—Vi a Dudley antes—frunció el ceño—, lo golpeé, si te hace sentir mejor—una sonrisa sádica inundó el rostro cansado de la rubia.

—Te voy a dar una gran rebanada de pastel solo por eso, pasa—y como si fuera su casa, lo invitó a la cocina, Harry la siguió sonriendo, Ginny se quedó en la puerta, sintiéndose un poco rara, Demian hizo rodar el nuevo carro, chocó con sus piernas, se inclinó y haciendo un suave ruido regresó el vehículo a su dueño, jugó junto al niño como si fuera también una niña.

Y así la encontró Harry, con el pantalón llenó de polvo y el cabello rojo sobre la cara, sonrió, Charlotte negó pesadamente detrás de él.

—A veces siento que tengo a dos criaturas en vez de a una—susurró divertida—¡Hora del baño, Demian!—vociferó, el niño se quejó, la pelirroja se quejó, Harry rió.

Un rato después la extraña no pareja se quedó sola, Ginny se levantó, él se sentó en el sillón, ella lo siguió, una suave música sonaba, ambos se observaron.

—Estás más bonita.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá—aclaró—antes eras hermosa, ahora eres bonita.

—¿Y qué te gusta más?—él frunció el ceño.

—Todas, pero está versión tuya me parece mucho más encantadora—ella sonrió, él volvió a observar su lugar. —No sabía que te gustara tanto leer.

—Yo tampoco, lo descubrí hace poco—se alzó de hombros—, no soy nada especial, o nada como lo que tú eres, quizá por eso me ves bonita, soy bibliotecaria.

—Pues te sienta bien—sonrió pesadamente—, y yo tampoco soy nada especial, soy un hombre dejado ahora—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿De verdad? Charlotte me dijo que estabas a punto de casarte, pensé que con Daphne, que ya eras feliz, aunque Daphne no sea una panadera, para nada—sonrió levemente, él asintió.

—Fue con ella. Es un poco raro, ¿sabes? Como funciona esta cosa del amor, Daphne me amaba mucho y yo casi nada y Zabini, ¿recuerdas a Zabini? Pues él la quería a ella como ella se merecía—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Vaya triángulo amoroso, ¿Qué pasó con su amistad?

—Sigue intacta, creo. Dañé tanto a Daphne que sólo estoy feliz de que no me odie, probablemente ahora ambos estén en algún lugar declarándose mutuo amor.

—No.

—Sí, me ha dejado.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó tu ego?—él sonrió.

—Está bien, jamás hubiera funcionado—se estiró pesadamente—probablemente nos hubiéramos separado antes de siquiera vivir juntos y entonces sí, Zabini me hubiera odiado.

Se acercó más, ella sonrió.

—Tengo novio—sintió a Harry tensarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo novio, se llama Tomas.

—Que nombre tan más común, Ginevra—se pegó un poco más, ella le palmeó ligeramente la pierna.

—No, Ginny, soy Ginny. No tengo ganas de ser Ginevra.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—No sé, no me atrevería a engañar a Tomas, ni siquiera contigo—lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Estás tan atrapada como yo. Tenemos historia y mucha, nos vamos a encontrar y vamos a volver a caer, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, no lo estoy negando.

—¿Entonces?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—Te toca esperar, cuando me sienta sola voy a acudir a ti.

Y Harry asintió.

33

Las hojas caen, verdes, amarillas, naranjas.

Juega juegos de niña, juega a que es una niña. Juega a que hay futuros, juega a que tiene la capacidad de elegirlos, juega a que la vida se compone de momentos y que Harry es un caso cerrado y que Tomas es el futuro.

Juega a que lo ama con toda su vida y está más que feliz a su lado.

Juega a que algunas veces no se decepciona cuando observa a Tomas hacer algo completamente incorrecto, porque_… no, cariño, que deberías sonreír así, así, lado derecho y una cicatriz en la barbilla e historias y lunar en la cadera._

Juega a que la vida es más fácil, juega a que su café no está amargo, juega a que no envejecerá, a que hay muchas Ginny en el universo y alguna debe estar con Harry, una al menos.

Juega a que lo ha olvidado.

32

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Risas… agudas, un golpe.

Abrió la puerta, era Tomas, desnudo, había una mujer a su lado.

33

Hacia frio, había nieve cayendo, Harry se había mudado a una pequeña casa a las afueras de todo, era año nuevo. Sirius estaba cantando sus propios y muy borrachos canticos, Teddy estaba combinando sus tonos de cabello con las esferas puestas en el árbol, Remus estaba sonriendo junto a Nimphadora quien susurraba a su oído, Daphne, con el cabello suelto y el vestido elegante estaba un poco más alejada, sonriendo nostálgicamente mientras veía un viejo álbum de fotos, Zabini era el único en la cocina, haciendo el gran festín para todos.

Pronto los llamó, su mujer fue la primera en levantarse, el brillante añillo brillo en su dedo mientras caminó hacia la mesa, Harry se sentó a su lado izquierdo, Sirius le guiñó el ojo frene a él, Zabini chasqueó los dedos, la comida apareció, Teddy aplaudió y su madre tiró un vaso.

La risa inundo el lugar.

—Por la felicidad—aclaró Sirius levantando su copa, un murmullo aprobatorio se escuchó.

—Y por Harry, que esperemos y éste nuevo trabajo sea el adecuado—dijo Daphne, todos volvieron a reír mientras levantaban las copas, era de uso común hablar de Harry y sus múltiples trabajos como si fuera un chiste.

Bromeaban sobre su nueva excentricidad y luego, cuando la abandonaba, inventaban nuevos trabajos, cada uno más raro que el anterior, Harry había trabajado en el mundo muggle y en el mágico con muchos y muy variados trabajos, pero hasta ahora nada parecía atraparlo porque todo abandonaba.

—_Quizá lo único para lo que eres bueno sea para luchar, para la guerra—_había dicho la rubia una vez, cuando había abandonado su tercer trabajo y aún estaban juntos, él no pudo negarlo.

Si tenía tan buena vida era por el dinero que había heredado y que había recibido de sus mejores trabajos, todos lo sabían.

—Yo brindo por los futuros esposos—aclaró sonriendo a sus amigos, los tres se sonrieron, el tema sobre Daphne y su relación era un poco tabú, como si hubiera existido en otra vida, como si ella jamás hubiese llegado a ser su mujer. Pero no por ellos, más bien por Zabini, a quien todavía le dolía mucho, y un poco por ella, que no se arrepentía, pero que tampoco quería recordar.

Tonks sonrió con ganas.

—Se verá hermosa con su vestido, Zabini, te lo aseguro—le sonrió brillante, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta, sonrió pesadamente, había felicidad en sus ojos, mucha.

—Pues yo creo que aunque se pusiera una bolsa de basura se vería hermosa—aclaró Sirius, después rió cuando Daphne le guiñó el ojo y el prometido lo fulminó con la mirada, la plática de allí se desvió a otros temas, las estadísticas de Quidditch, el nuevo amorío de Sirius con una funcionaria del ministerio, el trabajo de Remus, la escuela de Teddy.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, todos elogiaron al Chef, después se apresuraron a disfrutar el postre, Harry cerró levemente los ojos, fue el primero en escuchar la puerta, pero el sonido le sonó tan imposible que no se movió, cuando volvo a sonar pidió silencio, se hizo el silencio, los ruidos volvieron a escucharse y se estiró para poder fijarse por la ventana.

La imagen lo dejó sorprendido, era Ginny, traía un pesado suéter, un gorro sobre el pelo pelirrojo y nieve en los hombros, no aclaró nada, se levantó con rapidez y se apresuró a la puerta, cuando la abrió ambos se observaron, adentro el silencio era total, palpable, ella se alzó pesadamente de hombros.

—¿Interrumpo?

—Un poco, pero no me importa—Ginny sonrió, las mejillas ruborizadas por el frio.

—Lo siento por llegar a esta hora y en este día, pero justo ahora tengo ganas de ser Ginevra—hubo silencio, Harry sonrió pensadamente cuando entendió.

—Hola entonces, Ginevra—y sin decir más, tomó su mano, ambos desaparecieron, la escena fue tan irreal y extraña que los que quedaron se observaron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó Tonks, Daphne empalideció antes de negar con fuerza.

—Era Ginny, Ginny Weasley. No sabía que seguían viéndose.

—Yo tampoco—susurró Sirius—. Pero hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad?—sonrió pesadamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ginny y Harry ya se conocían?—cuestionó la bruja, aún estupefacta, su primo asintió.

—No creo que se hayan olvidado nunca—le lanzó una rápida mirada a la rubia, ella alargó su mano para tomar la de su futuro esposo, después se alzó de hombros.

—Tú y yo lo supimos, me lo dijiste muchas veces, yo sólo no quería hacer caso.

—¿Qué crees que pase ahora?—se observaron, conocían la historia completa, o al menos una gran parte de ella, habían formado a su propia manera parte de.

—No sé.

34

Charlotte se fue a principios de marzo, con los ojos aún oscurecidos por la tristeza y los sueños rotos, las cosas con Dudley aún no iban hacia ningún lado, Petunia seguía viviendo en la que antes era su casa y ella seguía sintiéndose siempre como la segunda en su vida, pero la cuestión era, Y Lotte lo tenía muy claro, que Dudley podría ser un muy mal esposo, pero no era un mal padre y Demian necesitaba una figura paterna, ambos se extrañaban y si algo había entendido la rubia siempre era que los niños jamás debían verse envueltos en los conflictos de los adultos.

Se fue porque quería lo mejor para su hijo y dejó a Ginny sin más que una suave sonrisa y promesas que no supo donde acomodar.

—Voy a conseguir un departamento modesto, Dudley lo va a pagar—había aclarado—, y vamos a hablar sobre Demian largo y tendido y si las cosas siguen así, voy a pedirle el divorcio. Yo lo amo mucho, es el hombre de mi vida y el amor de mi vida, pero no… quizás sea mejor así. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa—Ginny había asentido, ella había visto hacia un punto inexistente—. Sé de tu magia… Harry me lo dijo poco después de que Demian naciera, porque cabía la posibilidad de fuese mágico, ¿sabes?

—¿Y lo es?

—No… no. Será un gran hombre, hará grandes cosas, tiene la estrella en su frente, el mundo mágico perdió un gran miembro—Ginny había asentido pesadamente, ella había tomado aire—. Aún no sé qué haces aquí Ginny, y no me malentiendas, es fantástico tenerte, pero no perteneces aquí. Harry me dijo de tu futuro brillante, de tus calificaciones, de todos los caminos de pudiste haber seguido y que no seguiste.

—No creo que sea algo que a los dos les importe.

—No, pero eres mi amiga y él te quiere, tienen historia. Punto. El hombre ha tenido tantos trabajos que me sorprende que en el camino no se haya perdido, pero tú no hiciste más que encerrarte aquí.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que lo que pasó ya pasó—había sonreído levemente antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros—. Cariño, yo te entiendo, fui yo la que te ayude a entenderlo también hace muchos años, ¿lo recuerdas? Me di cuenta de Harry y de ti y te mal aconseje. No tengo que preguntar sí lo hiciste, porque ya lo sé, lo hiciste. Y sucedió, pero sucedió hace mucho tiempo. A veces tengo la sensación de que a su propia manera tratan de alcanzar lo que tuvieron y no tuvieron, porque terminó. Pero mientras Harry ha hecho de todo tú has estado invernando, ya es hora de que saludes a la primavera, cariño.

Y se había ido. Ginny no tuvo mucho tiempo para extrañarlos, casi nada, a la semana, mientras se llenaba de nuevo del silencio y sus libros volvían a llenarse de polvo, alguien tocó a la puerta, fue Harry. Tenía su barba, su cicatriz en la barbilla y los ojos brillantes y había entrado, sin dar explicaciones ni necesitarlas.

Había dormido esa noche en su casa y la siguiente también. Ninguno le puso algún nombre a lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, pero fue casi como si ambos aceptaran, por un momento, que podían darse un respiro y disfrutar de lo que habían sido, ahora que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas tras su espalda.

Tomas era un extraño que ahora no saludaba en la calle y Daphne a estas alturas estaba en su luna de miel, ambos estaban solos, habían terminado solos y estaban tan cansados de ello, que a ninguno de los dos les importó volver a empezar, y ni tanto, porque ya se conocían.

Harry se mudó casi sin darse cuenta, llevando de a poco sus cosas y comprando comida para la cena y ella se dedicó a pasarles las cuentas y a gastar su dinero extra en libros, a ambos les gustó ese trato.

No hablaron de lo que fueron, porque era casi como una herida abierta y punzante, pero bien escondida. Habían hecho muchas promesas y muchos finales, uno de ellos había sido asegurarse de no volver, de conocerse tanto que mejor no intentarlo, porque probablemente acabarían matándose mutuamente.

Ella conocía sus fantasmas, sus pesadillas, sus memorias, él hacía lo mismo.

*""""*

**¡Hola! Este no es el final de la historia, aún falta algo, poquito, pero algo, y es un poco diferente porque se ven distintas perspectivas de otros personajes. En fin, muchas gracias a CeltaPotter, Hanna27, Palitha y FlorFleur, contesté sus reviews por correo, para que den una vuelta por allá. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! **


End file.
